Te Amo y Siempre Lo Hare
by Rosalina MX
Summary: Pasaron 3 años desde la pelea con deep blue y muchas cosas pasaron, vino de visita tora el hermano mayor de ichigo, vienen 4 chicos y también los cyniclones y un chico que parece conoce a ichigo tambien viene Ranma Saotome y muchas más personas raras que invadiran una mansion cuales parejas sobrevivirán KXI TXP PXL y muchas más :3
1. La Noticia Y Tora un mew mas

RMX: Holiss este es mi nuevo fanfic de TMM y pues que dicen iniciamos (pregunta curiosa)

Ichigo: sip pero antes di que será y te olvidas de algo no (dice con una sonrisa)

RMX: bueno será… (interrumpida)

Kisshu: Kisshu x ichigo principal Pai x lettuce y taruto x pudding (dice con una sonrisa entrando corriendo como loco)

RMX: oye (dice enojada parándose) bueno ichigo di el disclaimer

Kisshu: oye eso lo digo yo (cruzando los brazos haciendo pucheros y enojado)

RMX: no porque me tiraste zopenco (dice enojada)

Ichigo: ya no pelen bueno RMX no es dueña de TMM solo de los personajes que ella invente

RMX: a la historia (moviendo los brazos en "e" en cursiva)

La noticia y Tora un mew

La chica gato caminaba hacia su trabajo con tristeza en el rostro pero lo disimulaba bien

Entro al café y sin saludar se fue alos vestidores pero se veía tristeza en su rostro la cual se veía profunda pues su novio la había estado engañando y no le decían nada a nadie, solo se fue separando de ellos y ahora es solitaria como zakuro pero más triste termino de vestirse y se bajó y lo único que hizo fue pararse en una pared con cara de nada me importa y los brazos cruzados.

-ichigo ¿estás bien?-pregunto con timidez la peli-verde acercándose a la líder

-huh, hai-dijo asintiendo insegura volteando a verla la peli-roja

-¿vale?-dijo insegura lettuce con confusión retirándose

En la cocina

-no le has dicho ¿verdad?-pregunto curioso keiichiro

-no pero no falta mucho-dijo el rubio saliendo para ver a las chicas

-bien llego temprano asi que abramos el café parece que ya llegan-ordeno Ryo

-hai-dijeron al unisolo todas

-bienvenidos al café mew por favor pasen-dijeron con una sonrisa

-muchas gracias, oh hola ichigo-chan-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Nya?-dijo con confusión la peli-roja-ah! tora-kun ¡-exclamo alarmada

-hola-dijo sonriente-me extrañastes-dijo burlón

-nya claro que te extrañe-dijo abrazándolo-pero que haces aquí se supone que deberías estar entrenando en china-dijo preocupada separándose un poco de su abrazo

Desde un pasillo se admiraba una mirada asesina y aura sombría

-qué crees que haces-dijo furioso el rubio (no mal piensen solo la quiere como hermana ¬.¬)

-¿eh no puedo abrazar a mi onee-chan?- dijo triste tora

-¡onee-chan!- dijeron al unisolo todos menos los hermanos

-sip se los presento-dijo agarrando el brazo de tora –él es tora Momomiya mi hermano-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro(N/A: tora es como ichigo pero chico: cabello rojo ojos cafés piel crema pero este es mayor fuerte delgado y claro guapo)

-vaya murciélago viejo asi que tienes un hermano-dijo una voz infantil de niño

-taru-taru-dijo pudding abalanzándose a "Taru-taru"

-no me llames asi-dijo enojado y sonrojado el cyniclon

-Pai-san-dijo sonrojada lettuce

-huh, hola lettuce-dijo Pai serio (N/A: el amargado nunca cambia de gestos, bueno nada más por lettuce pero es raro en el XD)

-¿koneko-chan?-dijo una voz que apenas iba llegando con mucho ánimo y este se fue bajando junto con su tono -¿quién es el?- dijo Kisshu pero fue ignorado

-Kisshu-dijo ichigo sorprendida

-¿quién es el?- dijo Kisshu pero fue ignorado de nuevo

-oigan, ¿qué hacen aquí?-dijo mint

-¿quién es el?- dijo Kisshu pero fue ignorado otra vez

-eso se los quería comentar ellos dijeron que vendrían y hay otra noticia-dijo serio el rubio

-¿quién es el?- dijo Kisshu pero fue ignorado aún más irritado

-¿otra?-dijo confundida ichigo separándose por fin de tora-bien, ¿Cuál es?-dijo con duda

-hay señales de una nueva mew pero aparecen de repente y desaparecen y es muy extraño-dijo serio ryo

-¿quién es el?- dijo Kisshu pero esta vez furioso y gritando

-esa pregunta debería hacerla yo ¿no creen?-dijo confuso el peli-rojo

-en eso tienes razón pero es muy confuso y si te lo digo ellos me mataran-dijo ichigo-espera Tora no te muevas-dijo alarmada ichigo viendo el brazo de Tora -tienen que ver esto-dijo agarrando el brazo de tora en su muñeca venia la misma marca a la de ichigo pero roja y con un rayo pasándola por la mitad

-t-t-tora-kun-dijo paralizad la peli-roja-eres un mew mew-dijo alarmada

-¿Qué soy un qué?-dijo confuso

-jajaja-dijo taruto-tendrás que decir una frase afeminada ahora jajaja-dijo burlón

-¿Qué?-dijo aún más confundido

-pero shirogane-san ¿Cómo es esto posible?-dijo alarmada ichigo

-mmm… no se- dijo serio ryo

De la nada apareció masha y le dio unas katanas a tora

-¿Qué diablos?-dijo aún más confundido- alguien me dice ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?-dijo alarmado

-yo te digo al fin y al cabo ya estas involucrado -dijo suspirando ichigo-mira te acuerdas que en los 14 años y estaba muy cansada-dijo y tora asintió-pues es que somos mews o superhéroes pero con ADN de animal mint, lettuce, pudding y zakuro-dijo señalando a cada una- y parece que eres uno como nosotras, ellos-dijo señalando alos cyniclones –son cyniclones extraterrestres que trataron de dominar el mundo taru-to, Pai y Kisshu y esta es nuestra base pero es un café y tenemos que trabajar aquí y ellos-dijo señalando a ryo y keiichiro- son los genios o jefes del proyecto mew ryo shirogane y keiichiro akasakasan y shirogane-san se puede transformar en gato-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué tu qué?-dijeron todos menos ichigo y ryo

-si pero tu igual ichigo-chan-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-nya no me lo recuerdes-dijo triste

-y ¿cómo se transforman en gato?- pregunto curioso kish

-ichigo si la besan y yo cuando quieran pero yo nomas por 10 minutos y ichigo digamos para siempre claro a menos que la vuelvan a besar-dijo burlón ryo- ah y para colmo te salen orejas y cola de gato ichigo-dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro

-mmm… me pregunto cómo te verías de gato koneko-chan-dijo acercándose a ichigo pero un puñetazo lo detuvo

-ni siquiera pienses en hacerlo orejas de elfo-dijo furioso tora abrazando a ichigo

-tora-kun-dijo sorprendida ichigo-jeje parece que tengo un guarda espaldas personal-dijo riendo

-pero como le salen las orejas a ichigo-pregunto con una sonrisa descarada kisshu

-bien les dire pero antes aten a tora y a Kisshu -dijo serio asintieron y como se quejaba mucho lo tuviero que pegar cinta en la boca-bien aquí vamos-dijo y tomo a ichigo de la cintura le tomo de la barbilla y se acerco a su boca pero no la beso y la miro a los ojos con una mirada intensa

-ryiijfv shihioher tegh bswhued af afecdgyy yhfvy ujhadgui- se quejaban mirando esta escena

Y salieron sus orejas y cola

-y asi salen-dijo victorioso ryo soltando a ichigo-es cuando su corazón se acelera o se asusta demasiado-dijo sonriente-ya pueden desatarlos-dijo hiéndase a la cocina

-bueno parece que tora-kun ya me puedes enfrentar-dijo sonriente ichigo con las orejas y colita moviéndose

-ja, crees que se me ha olvidado como me ganaste siendo un año menor que yo pero te lo advierto he entrenado mucho y esta vez no me ganaras y oculta esas orejas se ven raras-dijo serio y enojado y burlón

-que se ven raras-dijo triste tocándose sus orejitas

-no koneko-chan se te ven adorables-dijo asercandose a ichigo

-enserio-dijo sorprendida

-si te ves realmente adorable sabes-dijo en el oido

-ejem bueno no me has contestado ichigo vas a pelear oh no-dijo serio tora

-nada de peleas en el café-dijo saliendo de la cocina ryo

-mmm… vale pero si pierdes ¿qué me darás?- pregunto burlona

-mmm… que tal una malteada-dijo pensativo

-vale-dijo con una sonrisa

-nada de peleas en el café- dijo serio ryo desde la cocina

-bueno será fuera-dijo tomando a ichigo por la muñeca y llevándola afuera pero algo lo detuvo o a ichigo y voltio y lo único que vio fue que de la otra muñeca un cyniclon la había agarrado a ichigo y jalado hacia ella lo que hizo que la soltara tora y volteada a ver esta escena.

-a donde crees que la llevas ella tiene que trabajar aquí adentro –dijo enojado kish-además quien eres tú para llevarte a ichigo-dijo aún más irritado abrazándola

-yo tengo más derecho que nadie para estar con ichigo-dijo serio y furioso arrebatándola de sus manos

-ja quien eres su…-fue interrumpido pero la logro quitar pero no acercar

-¡ya basta!-dijo furiosa-Kisshu ya cálmate-dijo viéndolo con enojo-tú también onii-san-dijo furiosa volteando a ver al peli-rojo

-¿onii-san?-dijo confundido

-si soy su hermano mayor Tora Momomiya y ¿tu?-dijo serio

-ouch, soy Kisshu Ikitahashi gomenasai no sabía que eras su hermano y…-dijo avergonzado

-bien pero que relación tienes con mi hermana-dijo aún más serio casi como Pai (N/A: cuanta seriedad tiene que ser para parecerse a la de Pai)

-am… como decírtelo pues…-Kisshu le conto toda la historia (N/A: todo el anime en otras palabras) a tora y casi lo mata en la parte que le robo su primer beso a ichigo

-restauramos nuestro planeta y quedamos como amigos- dijo con una sonrisa

Tora estaba en blanco paralizado en otras palabras

-_le robe su primer beso a_ _ichigo_\- esas palabras quedaron en su cabeza y lo atormentaban

Pow

Se escuchó caer algo al piso y ese era tora

-¿qué le paso?-pregunto alarmada sentándose en el suelo junto a tora

-am… le conté algo-dijo nervioso rascándose la nuca

-mmm…-dijo acurrucándose más en ichigo

-parece que ya reacciona-dijo feliz

-n-n-nabiki-dijo confundido

-¿eh?-dijo con el ceño fruncido-tora despertaste-dijo feliz y este se levantó y frunció el ceño

-nabiki-dijo feliz abrazando a ichigo-nabiki no sabes cuánto te extrañe-dijo casi gritando

-tora-kun-dijo asombrada-3 cosa no soy nabiki, quien es nabiki, y que te dijo kish para que te desmayaras-dijo burlona

-Mmm… esto…-dijo nervioso sonrojado y soltando a ichigo-primero ella es una amiga con la que entrene en china y él me dijo algo muy interesante-dijo con mirada asesina a kish

-sí y que era –dijo curiosa

-algo que tendrás que explicarme en casa jovencita yo estoy a cargo ya que mama y papa se fueron de vacaciones por 3 meses y piensan que harás una fiesta y papa quiere saber que no llevaras chicos a casa-dijo orgulloso

-mama sabe que tú te llevaste la cámara que tiene sus fotos de boda y ella la estuvo buscando y estuvo preocupada por ella-dijo levantando una ceja y burlona

-Mmm… esto te quiero hermanita te llevo a donde tú quieras-dijo con la típica gotita anime

-jeje seguiré trabajando-dijo volviendo a trabajar

-hablando del trabajo ustedes 4 tendrán que trabajar-dijo ryo aventadores su uniforme

-! ¿Qué? ¡- dijeron al unisolo los cyniclones

-por mi bien al cabo tendré que hacerlo quiera oh no-dijo serio tora

-nya que bien trabajaremos juntos tora-kun-dijo sonriente ichigo y volviendo a trabajar

-vayan a cambiarse-dijo ryo

-vale-dijeron al unisolo el uniforme era un pantalón del color de su cabello y una playera blanca y un chaleco del color del cabello

-woao se ven way-dijo sonriente ichigo pero antes dijo empujando a todos a la cocina-ryo dijo que quería hablar con ustedes espero que salgan con vida de ahí-dijo burlona y volviendo a trabajar

-si quieren trabajar aquí tendrán que parecer humanos-dijo serio ryo

-pero yo soy humano-dijo confundido tora

-contigo hablare de otra cosa importante tora-dijo serio ryo- y para parecer humanos tomen esto dura 24 horas-dijo dándoles unas pastillas

-ah no seré un conejillo de indias de nuevo-dijo taruto enojado

-no te apures ya fueron probadas-dijo seria ichigo-y si lo preguntan si yo fui el conejillo pero ya acepte no fue sin mi voluntad-dijo aún más seria

-ven y como que aceptaste tú te ofreciste-dijo burlón

-enserio yo acepte no me ofrecí y tengo pruebas aruto si no mal recuerdo un gato azul con un pañuelito verde que se coló por mi ventana y durmió conmigo ah una cosa ¿sigo sin saber quién es?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona que ocultaba bien

-algún día lo sabrás-dijo nervioso ryo

-ryo shirogane-dijeron dos personas con aura sombria -preparate a morir-dijeron abalanzándose sobre ryo y empezando a pelear

-vaya esto si me sirve-dijo ichigo grabando todo-pero tampoco soy mala-dijo con una sonrisa

-ya cálmense déjenlo en paz chicos-dijo quitando a tora y Kisshu de encima de ryo-no por pervertido-dijo corriendo tras ryo y regresaron persiguiendo un gato

-aruto-dijo agarrando al gato-aruto que haces aquí pero mírate-dijo acurrucando el gato en su pecho

-tu- dijo aun sombrío

-ya déjenlo en paz al pobre de aruto, ven yo te cuidare-dijo saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a la habitación de ryo

En la habitación de ryo

-estuvo cerca no-dijo seria ichigo

-si gracias, pero porque lo hicistes-dijo curioso ryo

-me lo debías y quería hablar contigo a solas-dijo seria

-bien dilo-dijo curioso

-dije a solas-dijo seria abriendo la puerta

-ahhh-dijo Kisshu cayendo

-echen paja-dijo tora cayendo con Kisshu

-vaya los chismosos del siglo pero ese truco es viejo intenten una nuevo vale-dijo burlona

-como nos descubriste- dijeron al unisolo

-los oí cuando caminabas por las escaleras y no hicistes la técnica del escondite que nunca te descubran y no fue muy difícil-dijo golpeando con un dedo la frente de tora-y kish de ti la verdad no me lo esperaba-dijo un poco decepcionada

-bueno no era mi intención solo quería decirle algo a ryo y a Kisshu a solas-dijo enojado tora

-vale los dejare solos-dijo saliendo ichigo y volviendo a trabajar

-vale se fue-dijo y después suspirando tora-verán no se tienen que ver con ichigo pero no permitiré que le hagan lo mismo que mabaka -dijo furioso tora

-¿cómo que lo mismo?-dijo curioso ryo

-si como yo si no mal recuerdo ellos eran felices juntos-dijo triste kish

-el rompió con ella dijo que no la amaba Masaya era mi amigo y cuando me entere de su engaño vi a ichigo sería demasiado para ser verdad-dijo serio y enojado tora

-si ella no es igual que antes, ella ya no saca su sonrisa se comporta más solitaria y fría solo saca sonrisas falsas y no tengo idea que le pasa y si se lo que piensas pero no, no me gusta ichigo solo se parece a mi hermana menor que murió y por eso la sobreprotejo y la fastidio-dijo pensativo ryo

-iré a ver qué le pasa igual me lo dice-dice preocupado kish

-no yo lo sé-dijo tora y kish lo volteo a ver y lo escucho-ella ya no cree en las personas que la quieren solo en mí y…-dijo tora pero fue interrumpido

-no te creo yo vine por ichigo la quiero de verdad la amo y no creo en eso, solo necesita a alguien que la ame de verdad y no me importa si ichigo me odia yo la amo y moriría de nuevo si es necesario-dijo furioso kish casi gritando

\- y eso en verdad lo aprecio Kisshu-dijo una voz femenina que los hizo voltear y estaba recargada en la puerta y se separó y fue hacia Kisshu y tomo su rostro con una mano-y en el tiempo que estuviste fuera me dio tiempo para razonar lo que siento por ti y cuanto te extrañe Kisshu no sabes cuánto lo hice-dijo ichigo

-koneko-chan-dijo asombrado mirándola a los ojos al igual que ella

-ichigo hace cuanto que nos escuchabas-dijo tora enojado

-jejeje lo suficiente para saber que mabaka rompió conmigo-dio separándose de kish-y si prefieren escuchar la historia de mi parte entonces siéntense por favor bien por donde empiezo asi-dijo sentándose en la cama de ryo y pensativa

-Yo iba caminando a ver a aoyama y de repente en me abrazo por la espalda diciéndome que siempre estaremos juntos y como es un año mayor (N/a: SI aquí aoyama es mayor que ichigo cof viejo cof gomenasai ando mala de la tos XD)tuvimos una cita después de clases y una semana después me dijo que lo viera detrás de gimnasio yo fui un poco temprano por unos 10 minutos y lo vi besándose con una chica rubia se separaron y le dijo te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos ella le dijo y que pasa con tu novia y le contesto ella esa niña malcriada ñee no me importa es solo una infante yo Salí de mi escondite y le dije pues esta niña infante y malcriada se va te odio y Salí corriendo-dijo con una sonrisa

-oh lo siento por ti ichigo-dijo triste kish pero sabemos que está feliz en el fondo

-je deja de mentir sé que estas feliz Kisshu-dijo dándole una sonrisa pero verdadera

-oye eso no fue lo que me contestes ichigo-dijo enojado tora

-je sabría que lo golpearías pero sé que se preguntan por qué ahora estas más seria y no antes-dijo curiosa y todos asintieron-vale e porque ahora me rogar que volvamos y pues esto me empieza a dar mala espina –dijo pensativa –y miren-dijo enseñando sus muñecas-esto me lo hizo ayer ya que fue a mi casa a rogar de nuevo y me hizo esto piensa que si salgo con me harán algo ya que mis padres salieron pero no solo no quiero volver con el …-dijo pero fue interrumpida

-ichigo donde estas-dijo furioso Masaya desde el primer piso

-nya ya llego-dijo preocupada

-no te preocupes koneko-chan yo te protejo-dijo susurrando abrazando a ichigo

-gracias pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora-dijo enojada soltándose de kish y bajando las escaleras seguida por los demás pero cuando bajo lo primero que recibió fue un abrazo.

Fin del capi que les pareció bueno malo dejen su opinión

Kish: bueno ya sabemos su pasado ahora que

RMX: nya hay que pasara ¿qué haremos con aoyama lo matamos? O le perdonó la vida

Kish y RMX: LO MATAMOS

Masaya: tanto me odian

Kish y RMX: si, dejen su opinión


	2. Un Combate Una Derrota Aceptada

Un combate: una derrota aceptada

RMX: nya me alegra soy la koneko-chan de alguien y bueno hay que continuar tora me haces los honores

Kisshu: si pero antes le agradecemos eternamente a LoveKisshu1 por su opinión

Tora: si eso es verdad y a todos los que dejen su opinión les daremos galletas y un abrázote y besitos de parte de Kisshu y míos aunque todas aman a Kisshu TTTT_TTTT

RMX: no te preocupes tora yo soy fangirl tuya y de Kisshu pero más tuya por que eres mi creación ^. ^ Y eres esencial en la historia

Tora: pero los personajes principales son Kisshu y ichigo donde quedo yo (dice llorando)

Zakuro: bien ya cálmense inmaduros ahora yo diré el Disclaimer nomas no lo alarguen

Disclaimer: Rosalina MX no le pertenece TMM solo la historia y tora si ella es dueña de tora y otros personajes que invente

RMX: a la historia (haciendo el movimiento de los brazos)

Capitulo anterior:

-no te preocupes koneko-chan yo te protejo-dijo susurrando abrazando a ichigo

-gracias pero esto se acaba aquí y ahora-dijo enojada soltándose de kish y bajando las escaleras seguida por los demás pero cuando bajo lo primero que recibió fue un abrazo.

-ichigo no sabes cuánto me alegra verte mírate estas hermosa-dijo admirando a la chica-bueno nos… que hacen ellos aquí explícame ichigo- dio furioso señalando a los cyniclones tratando de agarrar a ichigo por sus muñecas

-nosotros los llamamos y tú que tratas de hacer tu y yo no volveremos a estar juntos entiende y mis padres no fueron secuestrados y solo salieron de la cuidad y déjame en paz de una buena vez-dijo furiosa alejándose de Masaya

-tú me estas rechazando-dijo triste Masaya-además tienes pruebas de que están fuera tus padres-dijo furioso

-si las tiene-salió tora- y te lo advierto si vuelves a hacerle algo a ichigo te mato-dijo furioso poniéndose en medio de ichigo y Masaya

-tora pero que dices ami…-dijo preocupado Masaya

-cállate no tienes derecho a estar con mi koneko-chan y si vuelves, no disfrutaras de las consecuencias-dijo kish poniéndose alado de ichigo

-ichigo no soportare más esto vámonos-dijo agarrando a ichigo por la muñeca y jalándolo

-no-dijo y aoyama volteo y recibió una cachetada de ichigo-no, déjame, esta malcriada ya no te soporta entiende, ya déjame en paz de una buena vez-dijo ichigo soltándose de aoyama con voz firme Masaya se convirtió en blue King

-ichigo si yo no te tengo pues nadie lo hará-dijo tratando de atacar a ichigo pero esta esquivo

-ichigo- dijo kish tratando de acercándose a ella pero tora lo detuvo y lo negó con la cabeza

-Masaya yo creí en ti pero ya no te odio y ahora si me vences en un combate volveremos y estaré contigo pero si yo gano me dejaras en paz vale-dijo ichigo seria

-ichigo no lo hagas sabes las reglas te volverás su prometida no lo hagas-dijo preocupado tora

-¿qué?-dijo alarmado kish

-no se preocupen estaré bien, y Masaya no me has dicho tu respuesta aceptas oh no-dijo seria

-vale acepto pero serás mía ichigo te lo advierto-dijo seguro el moreno

-nada de peleas en el café-dijo ryo serio

-vale será afuera-dijo ichigo saliendo

Afuera

Ichigo estaba en su forma mew y aoyama como blue King empezaron a pelear ichigo esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques pero aoyama no tanto en una de ellas le do un codazo en el estómago y alguien cayo y ese alguien fue aoyama

-nya ahora déjame en paz-dijo alejándose de Masaya

-vale te dejo ichigo acepto mi derrota-dijo triste aoyama

-hey-aoyama voltea-pero eso no quiere decir que no seremos amigos-dijo sonriente y el asintió y se iba a meter pero

-ya que estamos de combates ichigo-dijo tora y ichigo volteo-quiero el mío-dijo poniéndose en posición de combate-dijo y ichigo se fue acercando a él y tora se puso normal

-je-dijo y sonrió ichigo

-eh-dijo e ichigo le dio una patada giratoria agachada para que se cayera y se cayó tora al piso

-ja ya te gane ahora déjame-dijo le sonrió y volvió al café

-oye eso es trampa-dijo tora enojado y entrando

-quien lo dice-dijo burlona bajando ya cambiada(N/A: trabajo muy poco y cuando termino de pelear con aoyama termino su turno)

-ja lo digo yo por eso no vale-dijo también burlón

-ya deja de quejarte y vente, vámonos a casa-dijo burlona

-yo no me quejo-dijo haciendo pucheros

-infantil-dijo ichigo

-que-dijo enojado tora

-nada-dice saliendo o corriendo

-vuelve aquí-dijo para hacerle cosquillas

-no-dijo huyendo

-ja esos 2 no cambiaran verdad-dijo ryo_-pero al menos ya volvió a sonreír je-_pensó ryo sonriendo

En el trabajo con pudding(N/A: YA vieron el trabajo de ichigo vamos con pudding)

-a pudding le alegra estar con taru-taru na no da-dijo dando piruetas entregando la orden a un cliente

-no me llames asi-dijo enojado taruto

-ja, no te quejes ponte a trabajar-dijo serio Pai

Cash todos voltearon y vieron un montón de platos rotos y en el suelo lettuce

-lettuce ya es la 3 vez que te caes tienes planeado romper todos los platos-dijo seria mint

\- gomenasai-dijo sonrojada

-mint onee-san tiene razón lettuce-san na no da-dijo alegre pudding-taru-taru ven un momento con pudding-dijo alegre pudding

-vale, pero deja de llamarme asi-dijo furioso taru- taru perdón taruto le rubia se lo llevo a la cocina

En la cocina

-bien que quieres pudding-chan-dijo taruto

-pudding quiere darle algo a taru-taru-dijo sacando un guardapelos –toma-dijo alegre –te lo quería dar en la batalla con deep blue pero me fue imposible-dijo alegre-y bien ¿te gusta?-pregunto curiosa y un poco sonrojada

-me encanta-dijo abrazando a pudding-pero también me gustan los caramelos-dijo burlón

-será mejor que volvamos a trabajar na no da-dijo alegre pudding y taruto asintió y volvieron a trabajar (N/A: eso fue lo único interesante con pudding y taruto XD)

En la casa Momomiya

Ichigo se puso su pijama y estaba en el balcón viendo las estrellas

-ah no puedo creerlo kish todavía me ama je al menos ahora yo también lo amo-dijo sonriendo y mirando las estrellas y paso una estrella fugaz-je deseo que kish este conmigo-dijo y abrió los ojos y empezó a meterse en su alcoba

-je koneko-chan tu deseo se hizo realidad-dijo kish y ichigo volteo

-nya Kisshu-dijo feliz y este entro-kish que haces aquí-dijo feliz y asombrada

-vine a verte -dijo parándose en el piso y acercándose a ella

-Kisshu-dijo sonrojada

-ichigo quiero decirte algo-dijo sosteniendo su rostro

-¿qué?-dijo sonrojada y confundida la peli-roja

-te amo-dijo y la beso pasando sus brazos por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él y ella puso sus manos en su pecho correspondiendo a su beso

Kisshu pov

_No lo puedo creer al fin después de mucho tiempo al fin te das cuenta de cuanto te quiero y pues parece que tu igual koneko-chan pensó correspondiendo a su beso _

Fin del Kisshu pov.

-Kisshu-dijo ichigo separándose-gomenasai Kisshu-koi-dijo acurrucándose en su pecho

-je no importa koneko-hime-dijo abrazándola-gomenasai pero me tengo que ir-dijo soltándola y hiéndase por su balcón

-no- dijo agarrando su muñeca- no te vayas ¿quieres dormir aquí? conmigo-dijo suplicante y un poco sonrojada

-ichigo, yo –empezó a balbucear un poco sonrojado-por favor-dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro ichigo -vale pero a cambio seras mi novia ¿vale?-susurrando en su oído kish

-nya, es una ¿propuesta?-dijo curiosa

-si-dijo sonrojado

-entonces si yo quiero ser tu novia kish-dijo abalanzándose hacia el en un abrazo-pero ya es algo tarde y si se entera tora que estas aquí te matara y después a mí-dijo separándose un poco

-vale dormiremos-dijo cargando a ichigo como recién casados y metiéndose en la cama con ella a su lado con un brazo rodeando su cuello atrayéndola más hacia él y el otro a un lado de él y ella usando su pecho como almohada y abrazándolo apegándose junto a él y durmiendo juntos con su ser amado

Momentos antes en el café (N/A: cuando ichigo y tora se fueron)

-se hace tarde será mejor que me vaya-dijo hiéndase lettuce

-hey, no quieres que te acompañe-dijo serio Pai

-mmm, e-está bien-dijo sonrojada

-bien nos vamos-pregunto serio(N/A: nunca cambia de gestos XD)

-vale-dijo saliendo siendo perseguida por Pai en el camino se fueron platicando y al llegar a la casa de lettuce

-bien ya llegamos gracias por acompañarme Pai-san-dijo algo tímida

-je sigues igual mi sirena-dijo dándole un beso y se retiró con una media sonrisa en el rostro para su casa(N/A: si tiene una casa en la tierra con cosas domesticas)

-ya llegue- grito Pai cerrando la puerta

-vale y yo ya me voy-dijo saliendo Kisshu

-se puede saber a dónde vas-pregunto arqueando una ceja

-voy a salir a tomar aire fresco no me esperes temprano hermanito-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-aquí el menor eres tu-dijo serio

-sí, si me voy adiós-dijo cerrando la puerta

-inmaduro-murmuro hiéndase a su alcoba

Momentos antes en el café (N/A: cuando se fueron todos menos pudding y taruto solo que este la esperaba y ella solo limpiaba)

-listo vamos a cambiarnos-dijo subiendo las escaleras y después de 15 minutos salió con su uniforme escolar

-t-te puedo acompañar-pregunto sonrojado taruto

-si taru-taru acompañara a pudding na no da-dijo jalando a taru-taru a fuera

En el camino fueron contando lo que hicieron en esos 3 años

-bien aquí es, muchas gracias por acompañar a pudding taru-taru-dijo y beso su mejilla y se metió en su casa y taruto puso su mano en su mejilla que beso pudding y se sonrojo y se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro a su casa con los dos regalos que le dio pudding

RMX: a mí me gusto y ustedes que opinan den sus opiniones

Kisshu: yo pienso que debió terminar el anime asi ^.^

Ichigo: en cierto modo si pero no y no lo hará yo me quedo con aoyama-kun (empiezan a pelear con kish)

Tora: inmaduros ¬.¬

RMX: les agradecería eternamente si dejan su opinión

Tora: les daremos a Kisshu ya que solo fastidia aquí (dijo poniéndole cinta en la boca a Kisshu ya atado y metiéndolo en un costal) el que deje opinión pero solo por 24 horas y que vuelva golpeado

O castrado ^. ^

RMX: si (asiente feliz y reacciona) espera que noooooo tora mi Kisshu-koi noooooo (dice y empieza a perseguir a tora con Kisshu en el costal) tora vamos devuélvemelo vamos dámelo porfías

Tora: no me tienes a mi (dice huyendo)

RMX: vamos dámelo (dice sacando unas un rifle y disparándole a tora) dámelo tora me las pagaras

Zakuro: mientras lo inmaduros pelean yo me despediré nos vemos en el próximo capítulo cha chao dejen su opinión es gratis (se va)


	3. La escuela con hiroto y takeshi es mala

La escuela con hiroto y takeshi es mala, se acabaron las clases ¡Vamos a la playa!

RMX: bueno otro capi y ahora en las clases con tora, ichigo, Kisshu, pudding y taru-taru XD

Ichigo: si iniciemos ^. ^ _Ya que nunca quedare con aoyama tengo que aceptar mi destino TTT_TTT_

kisshu: sip pero antes le agradecmos eternamente a LoveKisshu1 y a Karlii por su reviews y LoveKisshu1 RMX espera ansiosa un nuevo capi de Te AMO simplemente te amo tomate tu tiempo y sin presiones

RMX:SIP y tu reviews me emociono tu fuistes una de las que me inspiraron a escribir y estba vomitando arcoiris(¿?)ok no pero estaba muy feliz ^.^

Tora: bueno ya agradecieron pero antes de inicier la historia no cre que se les olvida algo

RMX: algo (dice pensativa) ah ya se Kisshu (grita)

Kisshu: ¿qué quieres?(entra)

RMX: nada solo me gusta molestarte ^.^ es broma se me olvida algo y no sé qué es

Kisshu: será que ichigo me bese y se case conmigo y… (Interrumpido por 2 cocotazos de tora y ichigo)

Tora e ichigo: sigue soñando

RMX: ya que lo alargan, ah eso era que torpe (interrumpida)

Kisshu: Hasta ahorita

RMX: cállate, solo por eso aoyama el Disclaimer

Aoyama: con gusto Rosalina-chan

Disclaimer: RMX no es dueña de TMM solo de tora y otros personajes que ella invente

RMX: gracias desde ahora eres mi favorito y volverás con ichigo^.^

Kisshu: no, RMX te amo (dice suplicante y de rodillas)

RMX: false kishigo Sera

Kisshu: yeah (dijo asiendo la pose de ganador)

Ichigo: me da igual solo no lo alarguen

Tora: a la historia(haciendo el pasito)

En una mañana normal tora Kisshu taruto( N/A: en su forma humana solo vuelve sus oídos normales ¬.¬)ichigo y pudding iban caminando a clases y se toparon con aoyama y tora se fue charlando con él y dando una mirada asesina a kish ya que tenía su brazo rodeando la cintura de ichigo y ella no le molestaba las clases transcurrieron normal bueno no tanto ya que muchos murmuraban cosas de los chicos nuevos en el receso (N/A: tora ichigo y kish comparten clase solo aoyama no lo hace)

En el receso

Ichigo les presento a sus amigas a tora su hermano cuando la llaman alguien a ichigo

-Koneko-chan-DIJO acercándose a Ichigo

-a kish-dijo asombrada-llegaste justo a tiempo-dijo sonriendo y tomando del brazo a kish y el solo arqueo la ceja-miwua moe él es kish Ikitahashi mi novio-dijo sonriente

-¿qué?-dijeron al unisolo los tres lo único que hizo tora fue darle una mirada asesina a kish y miwua y moe se la llevaron

-wah, oigan calmadas-dijo ichigo saliendo de su agarre

-ichigo sí que tienes suerte con los chicos-dijo miwua

-si primero aoyama y ahora el oye dime el secreto-dijo burlona moe

-nya ya-dijo tratando de quitarse a moe y miwua pero fue en vano ya que la empezaron a bombardear de preguntas

Con tora y Kisshu

-nomas te lo advierto si le haces sufrir a ichigo tan solo una vez te voy a castrar (N/A: OMG lo va a c-c-castrar*se desmaya*)-dijo serio y enojado tora

-ja, no te apures primero muerto antes de hacerla sufrir-dijo también serio kish

-pero que poca originalidad tienen-dijo furioso tora-eso mismo dijo mabaka y hiroto y mira lo que les hizo a ella, ella los amaba de corazón y alma-dijo furioso-pero no lo permitiré contigo, veo que te ama más que mabaka o hiroto y eso llevara a un daño más grave, ella me conto que se enamoró de ti desde que te conoció pero como eran enemigos no te pudo amar más sin embargo tú también la amabas y no te creo yo, más te vale que seas bueno con ella-dijo casi como una amenaza

-no te preocupes lo seré-dijo saliendo del salón para dirigirse con ichigo pero una pregunta llamo su atención

\- ¿Y tú que realmente aman - Pregunta moe

-pues, la verdad si-dijo un poco nerviosa por la pregunta y eso no hizo que kish sonriera

-lo siento-dijo kish tomando a ichigo por la cintura-pero me la voy a secuestrar por un buen rato-dijo alejándose de sus amigas con ichigo

-asi que te gusto ichigo-dijo burlón

-eh, que pregunta es esa claro si no, no hubiera aceptado ser tu novia-dijo confundida

-koneko-chan-dijo abrazando a ichigo y esta correspondió

-Kisshu-dijo ichigo separándose un poco-promete que siempre estaremos juntos –dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-ichigo lo prometo-dijo esto la beso muy tiernamente ella solo correspondió poniendo sus brazos en su pecho y kish en su cintura pero una voz los interrumpió

-vaya ichigo-chan porque me engañas-dijo burlón una voz-pero sabes yo como quiera te amo ichigo-chan-dijo acercándose a ichigo

-hiroto, no empieces tan temprano, okay-dijo con fastidio ichigo

-koneko-chan quien es el-dijo enojado acercando a ichigo con su brazo en su cintura

-bueno, tienes derecho a saber soy Hiroto Akira el novio de ichigo-dijo con fastidio acercando a ichigo a el

-más bien mi ex novio-dijo separándose de hiroto y volviendo con Kisshu

-te lo advierto ichigo está conmigo ahora y cualquiera que le haga algo no disfrutara de las consecuencias-dijo furioso kish

Ring (N/A: sonó el timbre y conocerán a una amiga en este capi y a mí ^. ^ Y a uno de los fastidiosos¬.¬)

Todos volvieron a clases y el profesor solo les anuncio que hoy era el último día de clases y los dejo salir temprano.

Las clases con pudding

Taruto pov.

_Pudding me mostro toda su escuela solo algo me incomodo la mirada de alguien detrás del asiento de pudding, un tal takeshi Akira pero me daba igual, los ejercicios eran muy simples lo termine demasiado rápido asi que tuve mucho tiempo para descansar mirando como los demás batallaban menos takeshi que me miraba con furia y no sé porque._

En el receso

-Taru-taru ven come con pudding-dijo muy animada jalándome del brazo

-no me llames asi y está bien comeré contigo-dije furioso de verdad odio ese apodo

-tú te alejas de ella ahora ¿va?- escuche decir furioso a alguien y volteo y veo a Takeshi

-mira no se quién eres y ya me odias, pues que te hice-dije con fastidio

-¿qué me hicistes? Seria ¿Qué no hicistes?-dijo con sarcasmo y odio

-takeshi-san ya dejar a pudding no aceptara ser su novia-dijo enojada y hablando en tercera persona como siempre

-no tu eres mía pudding, mía no de cualquier cabeza de chorlito que apenas conozcas-dijo enojado

-taru-taru no es cualquier cabeza de chorlito es mi amigo y no permitiré que insultes a mis amigos-espeto enojada sin hablar en tercera persona lo que se me hizo extraño pero en estos momentos no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

-mira, takeshi será mejor que me dejes en paz junto con pudding ¿va?-le dije furioso ya que me harto

-no, ella es mía ¿okey? Ahora el que debería dejarla eres tu-me espeto enojado y me empujo y como no soy de paciencia se lo devolví pero más duro

-oye que te pasa estas mal del cerebro o es que no tienes, porque no sabes que hicistes-dijo furioso

-si empuje a u tonto-dije alejándome de el con pudding

Fin del taruto POV.

POV Pudding.

_Taru-taru se enfrentó a takeshi Akira para quitármelo je, lo enfrento al chico más fuerte del salón solo que hay un pequeño problema takeshi-san es muy terco por suerte el resto del día fue normal._

Fin del pudding POV.

En la salida

-tengo una idea que les encantara a todos-dijo muy alegre tora

-¿cuál?-dijeron al unisolo (menos aoyama este vago se fue)

-es una sorpresa espérenme en el café voy a casa por 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 si once-dijo pensativo

-¿11 que?-dijeron confundidos pero tora se fue

-bien lo mejor será ir al café y comentarles a los demás-dijo ichigo y los demás asintieron

En el café ya preparados esperando a tora pero trabajando

-llegue-dijo feliz a los que el equipo mew volteo y algunos clientes también y ichigo se le acercó

-nya bien que es la sorpresa-dijo curiosa a su hermanito

-bien conseguí una casa en la playa para estas vacaciones y quiero invitar al equipo mew claro para tomar unas vacaciones por una semana-dijo con una sonrisa

-nya tora eso me alegra hay que comentarles pero después del turno será mejor que te cambies sino ryo te matara por retraso-dijo burlona y alegre

Al final del trabajo

-bien les tengo una sorpresa-dijo emocionado tora

-bien y cual es-pregunto serio ryo

-primero desesteraste, y segundo conseguí una casa en una hermosa playa con un bosque hermoso y con muchos lujos por una semana-dijo alegre

-eso es genial-dijo serio Pai

-vale, yo voy, al cabo sería bueno tomar unas vacaciones-dijo zakuro

-onee-sama-dice idolatrando-digo, yo también voy-dijo mint alegre

-bien todos vamos espero que sea grande la casa-dice burlón ryo

-sí, de hecho es una mansión-dice alegre

-que bien, tora pero ¿como la pagaste?-dice curiosa ichigo

-es una larga historia que no sabrán-dice con la mirada perdida

-por mi bien pero solo digo una cosa-dice Kisshu y tora asintió-quiero mi habitación con mi koneko-chan-dice abrazando a ichigo

-sí, pero si intentas algo pervertido con mi onee-chan ya sabes el castigo-dice amenazante y solo Kisshu asintió

-tora no me digas que ya lo amenazaste de muerte o algo mas o ¿sí?-dice fastidiada y solo recibió una sonrisa nervio y ella suspiro

-pero tendrán que venir mañana para poder llevarlos a los 11 personas a ese lugar ya que empieza hoy y termina el miércoles de la siguiente semana (N/A: inicio la historia el lunes por lo tanto hoy es martes y son 8 días la semana y la despedida que es una gran fiesta en la mansión, jejeje ya quiero aparecer) bueno eso era todo y que dicen todos van a ir o que-dijo burlón tora

-hai-dijeron al unisolo todos

-bueno eso era todo y pues ¿ichigo lista para ir…?-interrumpido por un estruendo con un mini terremoto

-¿que fue eso?-pregunto mint pero siguió otro mini terremoto

-ja jajaja-sonaba una risa de alguien que llego al café-nos volvemos a ver ichigo-dijo entrando y se pudo ver alguien un poco más alto que ichigo traía unos pantalones largos entallados y una playera roja carmín con un signo que significaba victoria en negro era pálido traía una espada corta y claro tenia orejas cyniclonianas.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

RMX: lo siento pero me gusta el suspenso jejeje pero ¿Quién será ese tipo? ¿De dónde conoce a ichigo? ¿Quiénes conocerán en las vacaciones? ¿Cómo se llama el que conoce a ichigo?¿por qué tengo ganas de un Pai y estoy triste?TTTT_TTTT(llora a llanto)

Tora es porque ... (interrumpido)

Kisshu: será porque, ichigo no me ha besado (dice con una sonrisa)

Tora y ichigo: ya cállate baka (golpe con el codo)

RMX: ya dejen de pelear (dice enojada y tratando de no llorar)

Todos: porque, porque tenemos que dejar a Kisshu si te fastidia mas a ti (dicen fastidiados)

RMX: porque soy fangirl de Kisshu y tora y los amo, oh ya se por que estaba triste (se anima un poco)

Todos: ¿porque? (dicen curiosos)

RMX: por que no aparecí en el capitulo TTTT_TTTT (se a llorar al rincon)

Tora: bueno ya que lo alargan y pues dejen reviews son gratis y recibirán a kisshu en 24 horas porque aquí solo estorba

RMX: nooo mi Kisshu-sama nooo tora no lo hagas te lo suplico (dice llorando y de rodillas a tora)

Tora: es solo Kisshu y me tienes a mi (trata de consolarla)

RMX: nooo mi Kisshu-sama nooo tora no lo hagas te lo suplico (DICE VOLVIENDO A ROGAR)

Tora: maldita eres una maldita

Kisshu: oye no es su culpa tener buenos gustos (dice dentro del costal claro con la cabeza fuera) no te preocupes solo me ire por 24 horas y ya me tendre que ir con el que deje su opinión por cierto decimos opinión porque RMX no sabe como escribirlo en ingles y eso que es el primer lugar en su salón en la materia cha chao (dice despidiéndose)

Tora: cállate de una buena vez Kisshu y ¿Cómo TE QUITASTES LA CINTA DE LA BOCA?

Kisshu: secreto de un cyniclon

Todos: cha chao (se despiden moviendo una mano menos Kisshu)


	4. Preguntas, preguntas y mas preguntas

Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas

RMX: NYA hora de la acción nya (dice emocionada)

Tora: Rosalina-chan porque te vestiste asi =.= (dice señalando su ropa)

RMX: asi ¿cómo? (pregunta con inocencia)

Tora: tu ropa de aventura (dice apagado)

Kisshu: cállense vamos con el Disclaimer RMX dilo

RMX: porque yo, además la que da las ordenes soy yo no tu Kisshu, y tenemos que agradecer a

LoveKisshu1: nya tus reviews me inspiran y me animan y me hacen vomitar arcoíris(¿?)ok no pero si estoy muy emocionada y feliz por tus reviews :3

Ángela: nya soy nueva tengo 11 años no me culpen no soy una experta pero mejorare con el tiempo (si sé que en mi perfil puse 16 pero ñee X3)

Deniiotakuforever1: nya te lo agradezco mucho por tu reviews me inspiran a seguirle

Todos: les agradecemos eternamente por sus reviews :3

Mint: Ejem(se aclara la garganta) bueno volviendo al tema, son unos inmaduros ahora yo lo diré el Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Rosalina MX no es dueña de TMM solo de los personajes que ella invente y de tora si ella lo invento

RMX: mint te quero gracias ahora a la historia(haciendo el movimiento de los brazos)

Capitulo anterior:

-bueno eso era todo y pues ¿ichigo lista para ir…?-interrumpido por un estruendo con un mini terremoto

-¿que fue eso?-pregunto mint pero siguió otro mini terremoto

-ja jajaja-sonaba una risa de alguien que llego al café-nos volvemos a ver ichigo-dijo entrando y se pudo ver alguien un poco más alto que ichigo traía unos pantalones largos entallados y una playera roja carmín con un signo que significaba victoria en negro era pálido traía una espada corta y claro tenia orejas cyniclonianas.

-¿Quién eres?-grito frustrado tora-muéstrate- exigió pero solo obtuvo una risa

-jajaja dejen me presento soy Taichi un placer pero he venido por esa chica llamada ichigo-dice señalando a ichigo

-si quieres a ichigo tendrás que pelear conmigo por ella-dijo Kisshu poniéndose enfrente de ichigo sacando sus sais

-asi que por lo que puedo ver ya estás aquí tora pero recuerda nuestro trato-dijo con voz seria Taichi

-tora ¿Qué trato?-dijo alarmada ichigo

-no tengo ni idea pero eso sí, no permitiré que te lleves a ichigo-dijo furioso tora

-ya veo no recuerdan ninguno de los dos en el castillo de los diamantes ni de lo que paso, pero no importa luego lo recordaran-dijo hiéndase-pero volveré y espero que estén preparados-con esto se teletransporto

-tora ¿sabes algo o de que rayos estaba hablando?-dijo asustada

-nop-dijo moviendo la cabeza lateralmente-pero tengo una duda-dijo pensativo

-y yo tengo 2-dijo seria ichigo

-¿de dónde lo conoces?-dijo preocupado

-¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar? Y ¿de dónde me conoce?-dijo enfadada

-3 dudas que debemos averiguar, pero mañana los quiero a la 9:30am aquí para irnos-dijo serio ryo y todos asintieron-y espero que lleguen temprano-dice mirando a ichigo y ella solo le lanza una mirada asesina

-tora ah todo esto donde queda la casa o la mansión-dice mint a tora

-algo retirado pero no muy lejos ya la vi la casa es preciosa-dice alegre

-nya al fin unas merecidas vacaciones-dice alegre

-ichigo onee-chan tienes razón pudding también quiere unas vacaciones na no da-dice saltando de un lado a otro

-bien si eso era todo pueden irse a preparar todo-dijo ryo

-vale hasta mañana-dice saliendo tora

-tora-kun espérame recuerda que tengo que limpiar…-dijo pero tora se fue-nya ni modo iré tarde me matara con sus abrazos de donde estabas me preocupe demasiado pero ñee tengo que limpiar-dijo y se fue a buscar unas escobas y no se dio cuenta de unos ojos que la veían

-jejeje ichi-chan y tora-chan van a salir de vacaciones los seguiré para ver que hacen hace mucho que no los veo-dijo y desapareció Taichi

Fin del capitulo

RMX: nya no me lo creo

Tora: que hiscites el capitulo muy corto o ¿que?

RMX: QUE NO APARECI EN EL CAPITULO TT_TT

Tora: (cae al suelo estilo anime)es en enserio eso es todo lo que te importa

RMX: cállate o si no terminaras como Kisshu (señala a Kisshu que esta con un aura pesada llorando y la muerte detrás de él)

Tora: O.O

Kisshu: TT_TT

Tora: Kisshu ¿porque rayos lloras? (dice agachándose junto a Kisshu)

Kisshu: ¿Por qué? ¡¿Porque?! Porque si RMX se siente mal yo lloro (dice parándose)

Tora: ¿Cómo es eso posible?(dice asombrado)

Kisshu: porque si esta triste no escribe y si no escribe no habrá kishigo TT_TT (vuelve al rincón)

Tora: (cae de nuevo estilo anime) baka (murmura)

RMX: no te preocupes Kisshu (dice sobándole la espalda y Kisshu voltea)mientras dejen reviews todo estará bien me animan mucho y me hacen inspirarme y vomitar arcoíris todo el día^.^

Tora: WT* qué demonios y como lo haces O.O

RMX: un escritor nunca revela sus secretos (haciendo los barcos como los pingüinos de Madagascar)

Tora: =_= porque nunca me dicen como hacen las cosa primero Kisshu y luego mi creadora quien sigue ichigo (se va murmurando más cosas)

Kisshu: y ya saben entre más reviews más pronto el siguiente capítulo y más kishigo pattuce y puddito.

Kisshu y RMX: cha chao


	5. ¿Quiénes son ellos? Y ¿Qué es HRS?

¿Quiénes son ellos? Y ¿Qué es HRS?

RMX: el día esperado al fin…*se oye la música aleluya, aleluya, aleluya*

Tora: cállate y di el Disclaimer (dice enojado)

RMX: y ahora porque te enojaste (pregunta curiosa)

Tora: te llevas quejando todo el día por que no apareces en el capítulo y luego vomitas arcoíris y no me dices tus secretos y quien rayos es Taichi de donde me conoce y a ichigo

RMX: lee la historia y lo sabrás ¬.¬

Tora: pues publica y apúrate en hacerlos capítulos… (INTERRUMPIDO por el golpe de ichigo y Kisshu)

Kisshu: cállate no la presionen oh si no se le quitaran las ganas de escribir

RMX: Kisshu-koi tu si me conoces, ves tora el me conoce bien más que tú y eso que yo no lo cree

Ichigo: y si la presionan no tendrá inspiración y sacara su lado sádico y la última vez casi castra a Kisshu

Tora: O.O ñee, RMX apura te a hacer los capítulos (tono mandón)

RMX: pero no puedo no tengo inspiración y si no tengo inspiración saldrá mi lado malo y matare a ichigo

Tora: O.O y es por eso que no la deben presionar

RMX: me pueden decir que la continúe pero no quejas por que me tarde demasiado ¿va?

Ryo: bien diré el Disclaimer

RMX: sip pero antes le agradecemos eternamente a:

LoveKisshu1: woao digo nya ¡arigato! Yo igual amo los pingüinos de Madagascar y no te preocupes te los doy nomas que vengan en una sola pieza y sin chupe… digo sin rasguños XD pero si te los doy nomas a Kisshu por una hora

Angelao An slm: nya gracias por la información (y la nueva palabra del diccionario no la conocía XD) si yo pienso lo mismo al diablo con ser perfecto pero mejorare (tal vez si me da la gana XD)

Deniiotakuforever1: nya arigato con animarme a seguir

Disclaimer: Rosalina MX no es dueña de TMM solo es dueña de tora si ella lo creo (nadie tiene idea como pero lo hizo)y de otros personajes que ella invente

RMX: valla eres bueno eres el oficial diciendo el Disclaimer

Taru-taru: (mirada asesina)

RMX: gomenasai

Taruto: a la historia (haciendo el movimiento de los brazos en "e" en cursiva)

Capitulo anterior:

-nya al fin unas merecidas vacaciones-dice alegre

-ichigo onee-chan tienes razón pudding también quiere unas vacaciones na no da-dice saltando de un lado a otro

-bien si eso era todo pueden irse a preparar todo-dijo ryo

-vale hasta mañana-dice saliendo tora

-tora-kun espérame recuerda que tengo que limpiar…-dijo pero tora se fue-nya ni modo iré tarde me matara con sus abrazos de donde estabas me preocupe demasiado pero ñee tengo que limpiar-dijo y se fue a buscar unas escobas y no se dio cuenta de unos ojos que la veían

-jejeje ichi-chan y tora-chan van a salir de vacaciones los seguiré para ver que hacen hace mucho que no los veo-dijo y desapareció Taichi

Al día siguiente

Ryo y keiichiro preparaban sus maletas junto con Kisshu taruto y Pai y llegaron tora y ichigo hablando

-vaya primera vez que llegas temprano ichigo-dijo burlón ryo

-cállate aruto-dijo con indiferencia cruzándose de brazos

-adivina quién soy-dijo Kisshu tapándole los ojos

-déjame adivinar tienes el pelo verde esmeralda y los ojos de color ámbar-dijo burlona ichigo

-si pero di mi nombre-dijo con el mismo tono que ichigo

-am… Kisshu-dijo con una sonrisa

-respuesta correcta-dijo besándole la mejilla abrazándola por la espalda quitando sus manos de sus ojos

-y que gane-dijo alegre correspondiendo a su abrazo

-una mansión en la playa y unas vacaciones con un chico sexy por una semana-dijo en la misma posición pero burlón

-vaya es el mejor premio que he recibido-dijo sonriendo

-por cierto te vez linda koneko-chan-dijo soltándola

-enserio-dijo volteándose a ver a Kisshu

-de verdad-dijo sonriendo ichigo llevaba un vestido de tirantes blanco y fresas en la cintura e la izquierda y en la parte inferior derecha (N/A: es como el de hanon de PPP pero en lugar de flores puse fresas pero es el de hanon)que le llegaba a hasta l rodilla Kisshu traía unos jeans unos tenis negros y una playera verde esmeralda de manga corta y sus oídos normales como taruto y Pai (N/A: taruto y Pai traen lo mismo solo que taruto rojo y Pai negro) y tora un pantalón y tenis negros y una playera roja con rayas blancas (N/A: todos los demás traían su ropa de siempre)

Empezaron a llegar los demás y traían ropa de fresca (N/A: es una expresión es decir buena que no hace que sudes en calor) pudding traía la ropa con la que conoció a ichigo y lettuce y mint también y zakuro traía un short corto de mezclilla y una blusa morada fuerte de tirantes y muchas maletas

-nya bueno nos vamos-dijo curiosa ichigo hacia tora

-hai todos al camper-dijo metiéndose con todos al camper y él tuvo que conducir en el asiento del copiloto iba keiichiro, mint hablaba con ryo, lettuce con Pai, taruto con pudding y Kisshu y ichigo hablaron en todo el camino tardaron 30 minuto y por fin llegaron a la mansión era preciosa es de dos pisos con un gran jardín con bellos árboles en el techo tenía un piscina de redonda de 30 metros de diámetro los chicos llevaban las maletas tora trato de abrir la puerta pero no pudo después de 2 intentos se abrió pero no le dio importancia entro unos cuantos pasos con los demás y todos dieron pequeños gritos de asombros, el interior era de color rojo las paredes con bellas pinturas una con 3 personas 2 chicas y un chico, con una escalera grande que daba al segundo piso, el piso de madera oscura y en el piso una alfombra roja con detalles dorados en el borde, la alfombra iba desde la puerta principal a las escaleras, había 2 puertas una doble puerta de color verde que daba a un gran comedor y otra también doble pero de color café que daba a una biblioteca, todos se fueron a seguir admirando la mansión menos tora y este fue recibido por una patada que lo tiro.

-¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?-dijo una chica bajita bien desarrollada de pelo negro hasta la mitad de su espalda lacio un short corto con una blusa roja carmesí aperlada con los ojos cafés y estaba descalza y apuntando a tora con una espada larga de plata con una línea de oro en medio que se veía de los dos lados era la espada delgada el mango era de oro y tenía unos detalles azul marino oscuro

-tora-kun-dijo alarmada ichigo-suéltalo-volvió decir pero ahora enojada

-repetiré la pregunta ¿quiénes son y que quieren?-volvió a decir seria

-Sofía-chan que tienes porque tanto escándalo-dijo una chica un poco más alta como ichigo pero igual de desarrollada y aperlada como la otra, con los ojos cafés y esta tenía un short de mezclilla y una blusa verde de mangas cortas tenía el pelo largo hasta la cadera café oscuro atado por una cola alta de caballo claro dejando algunos mechones en la cara y lo tenía ondulado y estaba descalza y desde el segundo piso de la casa.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-volvió a decir la chica más alta-¿Hayato puedes venir?-dijo gritando al ver la situación con tora amenazado por su amiga y todos los demás con cara de ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Qué pasa Rosalina-chan?-dijo un chico un poco más alto que las chicas de piel clara pelo verde lacio también dejando unos mechones en su cara, era delgado y parecía ser fuerte sus ojos color gris oscuro, traía un pantalón negro y una playera de tirantes morada, el salió de la puerta café.

-Sofía cuando no atacaras a la gente que llegue a la mansión-dijo Hayato acercándose a Sofía y quitándola de encima de tora

-oigan como que su casa yo la compre por una semana-dijo enojado tora parándose

-eso dímelo a mí-dijo la otra chica dirigiéndose a Tora bajando las escaleras-yo compre la mansión espera –dice mirando a Hayato y este sonrió nerviosa y ella suspiro-oye creo que esto es un grave error-dice sonriéndole-me llamo Rosalina… un momento tu eres Kisshu Ikisatashi-dice alarmada señalando a Kisshu y el asintió y ella solo jalo a Sofía y Hayato hacia arriba de las escaleras y haciendo bolita murmurando algo

Rosalina POV.

_Llego un tal tora y Sofía lo ataco que compro la casa y le dije que era un error y vi a… mi padre un momento viajamos un mes antes esto es culpa del fastidioso del maldito Hayato y me lleve a Sofía-chan y a el torpe para arriba para que los demás no escucharan nuestra conversación._

-Hayato le vendiste algo que no era tuya a tu tío, sabes los problemas que nos estas dando eres un tardo y de primera-dije enojada al tarado

-oye compre un videojuego con el dinero-dijo inocentemente

-te voy a…-le dije enojada y el huyo con Pai y se puso detrás de él y el solo arqueo una ceja –suéltenme esta vez sí lo mato vuelve acá cobarde-le dije aún más enojada pero Sofía me detenía

-bien dejando eso de lado inventemos un apellido para que no sospechen-dijo Sofía-ven Hayato-san ya paso el peligro ya no te quiere matar-dijo con la gotita anime y yo solo lo mire con mirada asesina y el tarado vino

-bien invitemos un apellido y rápido ya se Akira-dije sonriendo y todos asintieron

-bien Akira será volvamos será mejor que se queden ya que-dije y fui con tora

-bien déjenme nos presentó soy Rosalina Akira tengo 16 y ella es Sofía tiene 14-dije señalando a ella y solo saludo-y él es Hayato mi primo tiene 17 y es un irresponsable -dije y el solo saludo-y por lo que veo Hayato que es el mayor te vendió la casa pero yo la compre pero pueden quedarse aquí –les dije alegre

Fin del Rosalina POV.

-bueno bienvenidos al HRS-dijo alegre Hayato

-¿Que es HRS?-preguntaron al unisolo

-HRS son las iniciales de nuestros nombres-dijo Hayato con el tono de que yo lo sé todo

Mini terremoto

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!-dijo Sofía

-nya es Taichi de nuevo-dijo ichigo seguido por otro estruendo

-jajaja vaya, vaya es una reunión están todos aquí-dijo alegre Taichi

-tu-dijo con rabia Rosalina-tu qué haces aquí largo-dijo furiosa

-vaya, vaya que genio no te alegra volver a vernos oh si Rosalina-chan-dijo tomando por la barbilla de Rosalina

-cállate y tú no me toques ya me causaste suficientes problemas –dijo quitando la mano de su barbilla

-sabes eres muy bonita Rosalina-chan-dijo acercándose a ella y ella salió a fuera y fue perseguida por todos los demás

Afuera de la mansión

-No te permitiremos que hagas más daños-dijo Sofía a Taichi

-ja, no te preocupes nada más necesito a ichigo y Rosalina ya no necesito a tora-dijo señalando a ellas

-nya si crees que iremos contigo estas muy equivocado- espeto con rabia ichigo

-lárgate oh, si no te mataremos de una buena vez-dijo Rosalina furiosa

-pues tendrán que enfrentarme-dijo y ataco a Rosalina pero esquivo y le dio un codazo-chicos vamos transformémonos-dijo Rosalina y asintieron los tres

Mew Rosalina metamorphosis

Mew Sofía metamorphosis

Dijeron al unisolo y se empezaron a transformar destellando una luz brillante cuando terminaron se veían asi:

Rosalina tenía el pelo rosa pastel, le brotaron unas orejas de cyniclon era más pálida tenía los ojos de color dorado (N/A: de quien serán esos ojos*se pregunta con sarcasmos y mano en la barbilla*)y cola de gato negra, un pantalón de mezclilla con un gato negro como un peluche que se mantenía en su cinturón y una blusa rosa de mangas corta, una botas negras con 2 botones hacia fuera en cada una y unos guantes negros sin dedos y tenía unas katanas en su espalda y un arco de oro con detalles de color negro tenía un como que funda con un cuchillo en su pierna derecha y un collar con un mini bote rectangular donde guardaba agua o eso aparenta.

Sofía tenía el pelo igual su tono de piel no cambio solo tenía un short azul marino corto y algo bombacho (N/A: el short de taru-taru) la blusa con esas cosas (N/A: no sé cómo se llaman*gotita estilo anime*) amarillas en los brazos ella tenía la misma espada con la que quiso atacar a tora tenia las orejas de pudding y tenía las clásicas vendas de un cyniclon en las piernas antes del tobillo y las manos antes de las muñecas pero eran de color blanco.

-nya si crees que te dejaremos vivir este muy equivocado-dijo furiosa Rosalina cuando concluyo su transformación

-si te arrepentirás-dijo poniéndose en guardia apuntándolo con su espada Sofía –un momento no vas a pelear-dijo señalando a Hayato que estaban observando con los demás

-vale, vale nomás no te enojes-dijo burlón Hayato a lo que Rosalina y Sofía le dieron una mirada asesina

Kisshu POV.

_Okey no entiendo nada primero atacan a tora luego resulta que me conocen luego conocemos a Rosalina una chica bonita no lo niego pero parecida a mi koneko-chan pero nadie puede cambiar o sustituir a ichigo, también a Sofía una chica un poco menos atractiva que parece es prima de Rosalina y por ultimo Hayato el primo igual de Rosalina, después vino Taichi a fastidiar y ahora resulta que se transforman y yo solo tengo una duda ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?_

Fin del Kisshu POV.

Hayato de repente empezó a deslumbra una luz cegadora y empezó su transformación:

Hayato tenía el mismo aspecto solo que tenía unas orejas de cyniclon y tenía unas furgonetas playera de tirantes pantalón y como que la capa de blue King pero abierta y era de color negro tenía un arco como el de Rosalina pero con los colores al revez y una espada gruesa(N/A: de ancho)con el mango de oro y con una esfera unos 2 centimetros antes del unicio de la espada.

-ya nos causastes suficientes problemas ahora pagaras por ellos-dijo sacando su espada hayato

-muy bien ahora ¿Qué demonios pasa aqui?-dijo confundida ichigo

-es una larga historia y no es el momento ni el lugar-dijo con seriedad Rosalina-pero luego la contaremos ahora mi objectivo es Taichi-dijo poniendose en posición de pelea

-tokyo mew mew ya saben que hacer-dijo mandon ryo y ellas aintieron

Mew mew mint metamorphosis

Mew mew lettuce metamorphosis

Mew mew pudding metamorphosis

Mew mew zakuro metarmophosis

Mew mew strawberry metamorphosis

Dijeron al unisolo y se transformaron en su forma mew y los cyniclones invocaron sus armas

-Sofía pon a salvo a los demas yo me encargo de Taichi-dijo seria Rosalina con cierto odio en su voz

-ja, si crees que te dejare divertirte sin mi estas muy equivocada-dijo burlón Hayato

-nya basta ya vamos a pelear todos-dijo frustada ichigo con su campana rosada

-no se preocupen no los excluyo solo a aquellos tres-dijo y señalo a keiichiro, ryo y a tora –ellos no puede pelear asi que solo estorban-dio seria Rosalina

-oye-dijo enojado y ofendido tora

-ella tiene razon será mejor que se pongan a salvo-dijo zakuro fria

Keiichiro y ryo se metieron a la mansión tora se quedo afuera

-oigan yo tengo una duda como me transformo-dijo alarmado

-solo piensa las palabras que dicen y ya no hay necesidad de decirlas-dijo serio Hayato

-vale, vale-dijo tora y penso las palabras y empezo su transformacion

A Tora le brotaron unas orejas de leopardo con una cola igual y tenia esas cosas en los brazos solo que el la tenia en el brazo derecho y como que unas botas pequeñas que llegaban unas 2 pulgadas despues del tobillo de color negro y una playera de mangas cortas de color y un pantalon negro y con un cuchillo afilado.

-bien ahora ¿Cómo rayos ataco?-dijo frustado

-nya te destruire de un vez por todas –dijo Rosalina y tomo sus katanas las puso en "x"enfrente de su pecho y empezo a elevarlas ariba de su cabeza manteniendola en "x" y dijo-viento infernal-dijo y separo las katanas dejando en medio a Taichi pero este esquivo y embistio a Rosalina-kyaa-dijo por la embestida y se estrello contra un arbol

-Rosalina-chan-dijo alarmado Hayato-tu maldito como te atreves ahora si me las pagaras-dijo con furia y empezo a disparale flechas pero facilmente las esquibava

Robbon mint eco

Ribbon lettuce rush

Ribbon purin pudding infierno

Ribbon zakuro spear

Dijeron al unisolo pero ninguno les afectaba

Fuu_-_Rai_-_Sen

Ho-Rai-Den

Dijeron al unisolo y Kisshu creo una bola de energía y al fin le pudieron dar un golpe a Taichi

-ichigo es tu turno-dijo mint pero Taichi se teletransporto junto a ichigo

-es tu fin-dijo y saco una daga e iba a atacarla

-nooo- dijo Rosalina y se interpuso y ella fue la que recibió el golpe pecho con la daga

-Rosalina-chan-dijo asombrado Hayato

-Rosali-nee-dijo alarmada Sofía

Rosalina reprimio un gemido cuando Taichi saco la daga y se elevo muy alto en el aire con ella en sus brazos

-Rosalina-chan-dijo alarmado Hayato-sueltala maldito-dijo apuntandole pero Taichi no le escucho

-torpe te dejastes llevar por tus sentimientos de humano idiota ahora sufre-dijo y solto su cuerpo y ella callo en picada de cabeza

-Rosalina-chan-dijo Hayato y por instinto dio un paso al frente y con una mano enfrente de el y ella cayoal suela el la recogio y dijo-será mejor que la curemos-djo y entro dejando perseguido por Sofía.

-¿señorita pudding?-dijo una voz y hicieron que pudding volteara y alli parado estaba

-y-yuebing-dijo alarmada pudding

Fin del capi

RMX: nya al fin apareci en el capi ^.^ Y SI lo se esta exageradamente largo pero tomenlo por compensacion de los capis cortos :3

Tora: bonito gesto pero que mururabas con tus amigos¬.¬

RMX: nada

Kisshu: ya saben dejen reviews en especial Lovekisshu1 no se como lo haces pero animas mucho a Rosalina MX y hace que vomite arcoiris todo el día ^.^

RMX:hai(dice asintiendo)n/n

Ichigo: o como yo que ahora tengo un gran deseo de pescado y rasguñar madera y tengo grandes reflejos (desaparece)

Tora: O.O

RMX: tora que te pasa

Tora: como lo hicistes ichigo

Ichigo: una mew nunca revela sus secretos (moviendo los brasos como los piguinos de madagascar)

Tora:¬.¬ la traen contra mi verdad

Todos: si y ya callate

Tora: (se va a llorar al rincon con un aura pesada y con la muerte y su guadaña detrás de el)TT_TT

Todos: O.O

Tora:TT_TT

Todos: dejen reviews recuerden son gratis y recbiran a Hayato por que a RMX solo le estorba(menos tora)

Hayato: si, esperen ¿que?(pregunta alarmado)

Todos: nos vemos en el proximo capitulo chaito (todos menos tora que sigue llorando).


	6. Pasado o ¿Futuro?

Pasado o futuro

RMX:nya primero gomenasai por tardearme una semana o mas (creo) segundo este capi solo se trata de mi y mis amigos si alguien no le entiende de por que algunas cositas pasan y de donde consco a Taichi.

Hayato: ya que lo vas a alargar.

RMX: SI di el Disclaimer ^.^

Sofía: sip pero antes le agradecemos a

Angela:jeje nya aquí lo sabras todito y si tienen duda diganme yo tratare de ayudarles a clararlo

Deniiotakuforever1:etto nya arigatou la verdad no pense que fuera tan interesante mi historia pero bueno

Andrea: arigatou nya de verdad gracias por siguiendo animandome para continuarle no me esperaba que les gustara tanto mi historia encerio y si les doy a Hayato y a tora a lovekisshu1 solo Kisshu ¿vale?

Todos: les agradecemos eternamente por sus reviews

Disclaimer: RMX no es dueña de TMM solo de tora y de nosotros si ella nos creo nomas nosotros aceptamos ^.^(dijo algre hayato)

Rosalina: y me falto mi onee-sama TT_TT LoveKisshu1 A DONDE TE FUISTE

Sofía: a la historia (dice asiendo el pasito)

Rosalina POV.

_Era un día normal me dirigia a mi casa con mis 2 primos el mayor Hayato 17 años tiene el pelo verde un poco largo lacio todos dejamos algunos mechones en la cara el es delgado furte con los ojos de color grisel es de piel clara y traia el uniforme de la escuela que es donde estudiaba mi madre cuando conocio a mi padre jejeje,y tambien iba con mi prima Sofía de 14 años ella es aperlada, ella tienen el pelo negro lacio que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda con sus ojos cafés un poco oscuros es delgada y esta bien desrrollada y por ultimo yo, Rosalina ikisatashi tengo 16 años tengo el pelo color café oscuro largo que me llega a la cadera ondulado, soy de piel crema,tengo los ojos color chocolate soy delgada soy la que mas esta desarrollada y por alguna extraña razon huele mi cabello a chocolate y mi boca sabe a fresas(N/A: OMG que raro*dice sarcasticamente*)_

-ya llegue ottou-san oca-san-dije algre mientras dejaba mi mochila y salio mi madre de la cocina y saludo a todos, ah por cierto vivo en la misma casa donde se crio mi madre solo que esta la agradaron y bien le pusieron un salon de artes marciales y nuestros cuartos mi madre siempre me habla de como se comprometieron mi padre y ella fue en una fiesta en una mansión en la playa la fiesta era de gala mi madre utilizaba un vestido rojo de tirantes que dejaba ver su espalda largo con una avertura dejando ver su pierna con unos zapatos con tacon rojos mi padre traia un esmoquin negro con una corbata verde esmeralda como su pelo ji, con solo imarginarmelo se me hace muy romantico aunque me dicen que es muy cursi yo sigo diciendo que fue muy hermoso y quisiera presenciarlo y para colmo mi tio taru-taru le pidio que fuera mi tia pudding su prometida y tenia un prometido pero taru-taru lo derroto y se quedo con pudding y por su parte mi otro tio, Pai le propuso a mi tia lettuce que se comprometiera con el ella no dijo nada solo lo beso y se me hace demasiado lindo esos momento y deseo vivirlos pero es imposible.

-Rosalina-chan vamos transformate para poder entrenar-me dijo mi padre ji, se me olvido mencionar me transformo como mi madre osea con las mismas palbras pero no tengo un traje de un solo color y unas armas chafas son utiles pero chafas.

-je, vale-le dije sonriente

Mew mew Rosalina metamorphosis

Dije y mi transformacion empezo mi pelo cambio se volvio rosa lo tenia en una coleta de caballo larga que me llegaba a la cadera amarrado por una dona verde, mis ojos se volveron dorados me brotaron orejitas de cyniclon y una cola larga y esponjosa de gato negra, traia una blusa rosa como mi pelo, un collar con un pequeño bote rectangular con mew aqua,con un pantalon de mezclilla acampanado en mi cinturon un pequeño gato negro de peluche en el que guardo mi arco y muchas cosas mas (N/A: no pregunten cuantas *dice sonriendo con una gotita estilo anime*) tenia unas katans en la espalda con un estuche donde guardo mis flechas en mi pierna izquierda cuchillo(N/A: como esa cosa que tiene en el brazo que no se como se llama pero en su pierna nomas denle RE4 y le aparece la imagen: . /wiki/Leon_S._Kennedy) tambien unas botas negras que oculto en mi pantalon con dos botones uno rosa y el otro verde el verde es para activar unas ruedas y el rosa para activar el tacon de acero un arma que yo hice es muy afilada y lo utilizo como patines de hielo.

-bien vamos a entrenar-dije alegre flotando con las piernas cruzadas

En el cuarto de entrenamiento

_Era un cuarto sencillo en piso de cedro y la pared beish pero con las tipicas puertas de japon de papel blanco que se deslisan Sofía y Hayato entrenan juntos y yo sola con un saco de arena y lo rompi nuevamente ya que mi fuerza es una gran cantidad despues pele con Hayato y Sofía y les gane nuevamente y despues me fui a hacer la tarea despues di la noche y bajamos los tres a cenar ya que se quedaron para hacer una pijamada . _

Nos fuimos a cambiar pero a media noche bueno es muy largo asi que lo resumire un sujeto llamado Taichi aparecio y me llevo al pasado en la fiesta donde mis padre se comprometieron pero Taichi lo impedio y se llevo a ichigo y yo desapareci luego de una hora,luego al parecer Hayato nos hizo viajar quien sabe cuanto pero conseguí una mansión y muchas cosas domesticas 3 semanas despues yo estaba jugando en mi PS3 RE5 (N/A: Disclaimer RE no me perteneze solo me gusta el videojuego le pertenese a shiji mikami) y Hayato estaba con kouta derrepente oigo un

-Tora-kun-de alguien que es mujer alarmaday un-sueltalo-seguido salgo a ver que pasa y le digo a mi prima

-sofia-chan que tienes por que tanto escandalo-dije y me quede en estado de shock unos segundos viendo como sofia apuntaba con su espada a un tal tora despues me trato de presentar veo a mi padre y pues aparece Taichi y me deja herida y aparece alguien con su hijo y alguien lo tiene que enfrentar si quiere qudarse con alguien ja,lo mas normal de mi vida bueno que mas da esa es mi vida por ahora.

Fin Del Capitulo

RMX: nya no se que me pasa que hago los capis mas cortos sin siquiera darme cuenta _ por cierto que les parecio dejen reviews ^.^

Sofía: en pocas palabras eramos normales derrepente un sujeto raro

En otra parte en algun lugar de el universo (¿?)

Taichi:(estornuda)

Sofía: nos lleva a la fiesta en que todo sucedió pero paso algo que no devia pasar y tu desaparecistes despues por una babosada que hizo el torpe.

En un cuarto de la mansión

Hayato:(estornudo) es mi imaginacion o alguien habla de mi (pregunta curioso a Kisshu jugando videojuegos)

Kisshu: es tu imaginacion a nadie le importas (dice jugando videojuegos)

Hayato: es verdad (dice y a los pocos segundos) ¡oye!(dice ofendido)

Con Sofía y Rosalina

Sofía: viajamos un mes antes y tu aparecistes y el torpe le vendio la casa a su tio.

Rosalina: en pocas palabras si (dice pensativa y alegre)

Todos: bueno no importa que opinan buena mala dejen su opinion por que no somos adivinos

Rosalina: y recibiran a Kisshu tora o Hayato por que ami solo me estorban n/n(dice alegre)

Los tres: sip (dicen asintiendo y luego reaccionan) espera ¿¡que!?(dicen alarmados)

Rosalina: dejen reviews y que puedo hacer en julio (osea de festejo)cha chao


	7. La Primera Noche

La Primera Noche

RMX:nya tengo malas noticias no tengo inspiracion y el fanfic lo subire cada tres dias nya y para colmo tengo planeado hacer algo en verano pero no se me ocurre que nya bueno eso para luego

Ichigo: si ya callate ahora el Disclaimer

RMX: callate tu mira, y ese es trabajo de ryo desde hace unos capis y tenemos que agradecer a:

Guest: tengo 11 y gracias me animan mucho las reviews como las tuya arigatou nelly-san

LoveKisshu1:(RMX con un aparato de busqueda en una mesa con un celular) Sigue viva(Grita exasperada)

Todos:¿quien?

RMX. quien mas mi onee-sama(dice señalando su celular XD)

LoveKisshu1: jeje gomen Onee-sama pero queria hacerlo XD y gracias por tu apoyo te lo agradezco mucho y tengo una duda ¿conoces a HolaSoyGerman? es que esa es la culpa de mi retraso XD

Todos: les agradecemos eternamente a todos por sus reviews

Ryo: ahora el Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Rosalina MX no le pertenese TMM solo tora y otros personajes que ella invente(quien sabe como lo hace pero lo hace)y esta historia

RMX: si por eso te quiero ya hora tambien soy fangirl tuya

Ryo: otra mas (hace pose de que soy el mas lindo de todos y suena un grillo a la distancia y el silencio y se va con un aura pesada y la muerte)

Kisshu: será por que todas me quieren a mi (hace la misma pose que ryo solo que con un montón de chicas incluyendo a RMX)

Zakuro: bien como todos son unos inmaduro(recibe mirada asesina de RMX) menos RMX (asinete y vuelve al asunto de kisshu) bueno a la historia(dice asiendo el pasito de los brazos)

Capitulo anterior del anterior:

-ichigo es tu turno-dijo mint pero Taichi se teletransporto junto a ichigo

-es tu fin-dijo y saco una daga e iba a atacarla

-nooo- dijo Rosalina y se interpuso y ella fue la que recibió el golpe pecho con la daga

-Rosalina-chan-dijo asombrado Hayato

-Rosali-nee-dijo alarmada Sofía

Rosalina reprimio un gemido cuando Taichi saco la daga y se elevo muy alto en el aire con ella en sus brazos

-Rosalina-chan-dijo alarmado Hayato-sueltala maldito-dijo apuntandole pero Taichi no le escucho

-torpe te dejastes llevar por tus sentimientos de humano idiota ahora sufre-dijo al oido y solto su cuerpo y ella callo en picada de cabeza

-Rosalina-chan-dijo Hayato y por instinto dio un paso al frente y con una mano enfrente de el y ella cayo al suela el la recogio y dijo-será mejor que la curemos-djo y entro dejando perseguido por Sofía.

-¿señorita pudding?-dijo una voz y hicieron que pudding volteara y alli parado estaba

-y-yuebing-dijo alarmada pudding

-¿señorita puddng?-pregunto levantando una ceja taruto

-si y tu eres el que intento dañarla la primera vez que vine-dijo poniendose enfrente de taruto dejando a su espalda a pudding

-la ¿primera vez?-dijo pensativo-ah ya me acorde tu eres el que destrullo mi quimera cactus esa vez y salvastes al equipo mew-dijo taruto aun pensativo

-si ese soy yo y he venido para cumplir mi trato –dijo serio

-¿trato?que trato-dijeron los cyniclones desorientados

-nya pero pudding sigue siendo muy pequeña para eso-dijo sabiendo a que se referia

-ja, la cosa no es asi veran yo no soy su prometido es mi hijo y como es tradicion que el padre del prometido vea primero al la prometida tuve que derrotar a pudding para ques sea oficial el compromiso y ahora traje a mi hijo- dijo yuebing dejando ver a un chico de 15 años (N/A: es un año mayor que pudding OMG)pelo castaño los ojos color chocolate delgado y un poco mas alto que pudding con un pantalon y playera roja (N/A: es como la de pudding solo que en lugar de anaranjada es roja) piel blanca y saludando a todos.

-hola me presento soy Kaito el prometido de pudding-dijo saludando el joven Kaito con una sonrisa

-pro-prometido-dijo alarmado y asustado taruto

-ja, ahora si taruto tienes competencia-dijo burlón a kisshu y este no respondio ya que se quedo en estado de shock y en su mente repitiendo la palabra "prometido"

-pero eso no es posible pudding cree que el papa de pudding no acepto el compromiso-dijo moviendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo muy rapido y alarmada

-¿pero no es la regla en china que si derrotas a una mujer te casas con ella?-pregunto curioso tora

-nya y tu como lo…ah si fuiste a china oye pero ¿como diablos lo sabes?-pregunto alarmada ichigo

-je, no es lo que piensa me lo conto ranma y tambien lo de el beso de la muerte que por suerte no recibi uno-dijo aliviado

-el beso de ¿que?-pregunto curiosa ichigo

-el beso de la muerte en china una aldea de mujeres luchadoras si la derrotabas te lo daban y te perseguian por todo el mundo si fuera necesario para matatarte-dijo seria una mujer que los hizo voltear y ahí estaba Rosalina aun con la herida pero parecia que no le afectabay en su forma de cyniclon-pero me lo…-dijo y dio un grito de sorpresa -¡TU!-dijo junto con el padre del prometido de pudding

-tu jovencita vas a morir-dijo y empezo a dar de puñetasos muy rapido y Rosalina los esquibaba facilmente

-ya callate-dijo y le dio una patada en la cara-listo te derrote de nuevo ahora dejame-dijo y se dirigio a la mansión pero Sofía tambien en su forma cyniclon, la detuvo

-Rosali-nee será mejor que te curemos no salgas en ese estado puede que ese…-dijo y vio al señor y este miraba serio a Rosalina-Rosali-nee metete el señor esta aquí no puedes pelear en este estado-dijo sacando su espada

-estoy bien Sofía-chan es solo un rasguño-dijo Rosalina sonriendole

-un rasguño te encajaron una daga-dijo preocupada

-nya esta bien me curare de la manera rapida-dijo y se puso con los pies juntos y los braso abiertos y empezo a levitar el botecito en su collar se elevo hasta su boca donde ella lo beso y empezo a radiar una luz calida y un poco cegadora por lo que tuvieron que cerrar los ojos y dejo de brillar el botecito y ella empezo a desender y abrio los ojos y estaba curada con su ropa limpia y despedia un olor a chocolate-bien ya no te preocupes tanto por mi pero tengo que rellenar el bote con el mew aqua si me dusculpan me tengo que ir-dijo y se teletransporto

-mala todavia no me dice donde rellena su bote con mew aqua pero algun día se lo sacare-dijo enfadada y suspiro y se voteo con los ojos cerrados donde estaban sus compañeros-bien esta atardeciendo será me…-dijo abriendo poco a poco lo ojos y no habia nadie

-hey te vas a quedar todo el día ahí será mejor que te metas-dijo ryo viendo como Sofía se metia desanimada.

Con Rosalina

Era un hermos jardin muy verde con pajaros y ardillas y otros animales inofensivos,Rosalina estaba recolentando o manipulando con sus manos el mew aqua que caia de una cascada hasta un pequeño lago, ella estaba metiendo mucha mew aqua en su botella.

-será mejor que me apure no quiero que se preocupen por mi pero este es un hermoso lugar y me gusta mucho venir por aquí-dijo y se teletransporto dentro de la mansión.

-ya llgue-grito Rosalina entrando a un enome comedor donde cenaban todos en una enorme mesa.

-que hora son estas de llegar jovencita-dijo enojado Hayato

-nya callate tu has llegado mas trade que yo tambien hasta Sofía ha legado tarde-bufo enojada Rosalina agarrando un plato sirviendose un filete con ensalada

-sh-dijo poniendose un dedo en medio de su boca-se supone que es secreto-susurro enojada

-nah no lo es hasta Hayato y Kouta lo sabian-dijo Rosalina burlona y Hayato asintio

-oh no se me olvidaba-dijo se golpeo con su mano la frente Rosalina-no hay demasiados cuarto asi que dormires en parejas pero uno tendra que dormir solo por suerte hay camas separadas solo compartiran la alcoba-dijo y sonrio dulcemente y empezo a comer con muchos modales y mint se le quedo viendo-nya disculpa ¿por que me miras tanto?-prgunto curiosa Rosalina

-no es que me sorprende que alguien tenga pues tantos modales y clase no habia conocido a alguien asi-dijo sorprendida mint

-nya y eso no es todo bailo ballet y toco el violin ademas canto-dijo comando una servilleta y limpiandose elegantemente su boca

-ja, ya salió la señorita modales-dijo burlón hayato a lo que Rosalina lo fulmino con la mirada

-oh mejor callate señor llevo las unicas fotos de mama y papa en sus primeras vacaciones-dijo y hayato se callo y Rosalina sonrio en señal de victoria

-bien será mejor que les diga sus parejas de cuarto-dijo volviendo a comer un pedazo pequeño y perfectamente cortado-bien etto no me han dicho sus nombres todavia-dijo avengorzada Rosalina

-vaya la primera vez que la señorita modales se equivoca en algo-dijo burlón hayato y Rosalina lo volvio a fulminar con la mirada.

-callate señor destrui las fo-dijo pero hayto le puso la mano en la boca

-ni lo digas-dijo avergonzado

-nya no importa bien yo soy ichigo-dijo ichigo alegre-por lo que veo ya conoces a Kisshu , el es Pai,taruto,pudding,lettuce,mint,zakuro,ryo y keiichiro y el mi hermano tora-dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos

-bueno Kisshu e ichigo en una, taruto y pudding, Pai y lettuce,zakuro y keiichiro y ryo y mint, tora y el prometido de pudding y el señor que me trato de matar solo vale-dijo Rosalina terminando de comer,levantandose y agarrando su plato

-por mi bien pero tengo una duda-dijo curioso Kisshu a Rosalina

-¿cual?-pregunto seria

-puedo hablar contigo-dijo esta vez serio

-vale-dijo y se fue con Kisshu hacia arriba a su cuarto

En el cuarto de Rosalina

-vale de que quiere hablar-dijo confundida

-de donde me conoces y quitate es traje de cyniclon-dijo confundio Kisshu

-vale, vale lo hare-dijo Rosalina y puso sus brazos en "x"en su pecho radio una luz un poco cegadora y volvio a su forma de 16 años

-bien ahora de donde me conoces-dijo serio

-nya no creo que me dejen decirtelo es complicado y no creo que me creirias-dijo Rosalina triste

-vamos soy un extraterrestre con orejas de elfo que vuela y se teletransporta-dijo burlón Kisshu con su tipica sonrisa

-nya, tienes razon pero es complicado sol te puedo decir 3 palabras-dijo y Kisshu asintio-vengo del futuro eso es todo y eres muy famoso en el futuro y ahí todos te conocemos y pues yo solo te reconoci-dijo y empezo a asercarse a Kisshu-ahora… largo de mi cuarto te enseñare tu habitacion junto con la de ichigo-dijo y le dio media vuelta Kisshu y lo empezo a empujar-pero antes -paro en empujara Kisshu y tora, Hayato,Sofía y mint calleron ya que los espiaron en la combersacion

-¡ECHEN PAJA!-dijo callendo tora al suelo

-¡CUIDADO,QUE AHÍ LES VOY!-dijo Hayato tambien callendo sobre tora

-¡ESTO VA A DOLER!-dijo callendo mint junto a tora

-¡NO RESPONDO CHIPOTE CON SANGRE SEA CHICO SEA GRANDE!-dijo sofia callendo sobre mint

-intenten un nuevo truco para espiar por fis ese esta muy usado y que no sea por mi ventana como taruto y pudding y ryo-dijo y tomo por su muñeca a Kisshu y lo metió a su alcoba el hiba a decir algo pero cerro la puerta antes de que dijera algo.

-bien ire en busca de ichigo-dijo y vio la habitacion era de las pardes rojas con una alfombra verde y el techo blanco las paredes tenian unos cuadros de frutas pintadas y otro de un corazon mitad rojo mitad verde solo habia una cama grande y Kisshu sonrio tambien habia un sillon un poco grande con una tele y un DVD y varias pelicula, el empeso a verlas y volvi a dejarlas alli alado de la cama habia una mesita de noche con un relog, dejando de ver su nuevo cuarto Kisshu se dirigio hacia una puerta abierta que era un pequeño balcon y ahí estaba ichigo con su pijama con su mirada hacia el mar y cerro los ojos y empezo a cantar

(N/A: el watch?v=rFgclsyBtsA se llama pedacito de amor)

Yo fui una naufraga  
una hoja entre ráfagas  
Pero un presentimiento saltarín  
me decía que este día llegaría al fin

Me sumió en la confusión  
el dolor de mi corazón  
Yo pensaba que nadie se fijaba en mi soledad  
pero tu intuición vio con claridad

Que soy solo una estrella sobre la que cayó  
una gota de amor que me ha hecho fuerte  
Y si vivo con miedo a perderte no lucho con valor

Voy dejando mi huella, mi camino hago yo  
cabalgando en la luna hasta tenerte  
Porque sé que la suerte me predestinó  
Me dio mi pedacito de amor  
Encontré mi pedacito de amooor.

-cantas hermoso koneko-chan-dijo y hizo que ichigo volteara a verlo y se sonrojarse

-nya me eschuchastes cantar-dijo un poco sonrojada

-si, y cantas hermoso-dijo la abrazo por la espalda y la beso apasionadamente y ella respondio gustosa(N/A: y luego te quejas ichigo) el lamio su labio inferior rogando la entrada y ella se lo pèrmitio y asi empezo una lucha para ver quien dominaba la boca del otro y un tiempo despues se separaron a pocos centrimetros por falta de aire y empezaron a jadear.

-Kisshu ya es algo tarde vamos a dormir-dijo ichigo sonrojada

-bien pero dormiremos en la misma cama-dijo con una sonrisa jugetona Kisshu

(N/A: no habra lemmon soy muy pequeña para escribir uno y ademas me lo prohiben)

-nya ¿por que?-dijo curiosa ichigo

-porque solo hay una cama matrimonial pero es solo una-dijo y cargo estilo nupcial a ichigo y se la llevo a la cama se recosto junto a ella poniendo un braso alrededor de su cuello atrayendola hacia el y ella acurrucandose lo mas cerca posible de el y utilizando su pecho como almohada abrazandolo, Kisshu le acariciaba el pelo y ella ronroneaba y asi se durmieron.

Momentos con taruto

Taruto POV.

_Para ser sinceros fue el día mas entretenido en mi vida primero venimos y conocen a Kisshu ja, el si que es famoso despues conocemos a Rosalina Sofía hayto y que son simpatico pero mas Sofía despues aparece mi rival o eso creo yo, Kaito argh pero no me quitara a mi novia (N/A: en el manga son novios y ami no me dejan tener uno y ella tiene 10 años TT_TT)despues vamos pudding ryo y yo a espiar lo que hacen Rosalina y Kisshu lastima que no escuche nada y hayato Sofía mint y tora los espiaron por la puerta y según Sofía a nosotros tamien nos pillaron despues Sofía me enseño donde dormiria con pudding pero solo hay una cama y tendre que compartirla con pudding con solo en imaginarmelo se me suben los colores a la cara en fin me tuve que dormir junto a pudding y ella me abraso dormida pero lo hizo._

Fin del taruto POV.

Pai POV. (N/A: este es el ultimo POV. Creo)

_Bien analicemos Rosalina es una humana que se transorma en cyniclon, que conce a kishu de 16 años tiene un hermano mayor llamado Hayato y el tiene 17 años tambien se transforma en cyniclon ellos son muy diferentes ella es muy elegante y responsable el otro todo lo contrario y por ultimo su prima Sofía una chica de 14 años depues viene Taichi y lastima a Rosalina tratando de proteger a ichigo lo logro pero salió herida despues viene el rival de taruto Kaito 12 años y al parecer es el prometido de la mew mono pudding y pues creo que no solo ellos 3 sin no hay un cuarto ya que Rosalina lo nombro en la cena Kouta . _

Fin del capitulo

RMX:lol sigo sin creer que le dije a Kisshu que vengo del futuro pero por suerte no le dije mas :D

Kisshu: para que Rosalina MX me diga la verdad dejen reviews por que eso la inspira talvez uno que otro one-shot pero no lo hara solo le fascina esta historia y si no le entienden a algo diganlo^.^

Tora: si y ella tratara de explicarselo y creo que hara un capitulo donde describa a los personajes y yo sere la estrella y si lo rasonamos no has hecho un POV mio mala 7.7

RMX: callense bakas que lo alargan buen que les parecio buena mala dejen reviews sean humanos o monos ^.^

Tora: como que monos no les vas a entender ¬.¬

Pudding: pero pudding si na no da (dice dando un salto mortal)

Tora: ¿Cómo diablos lo haces?

Pudding: pudding nunca revela sus secretos(haciendo el movimiento de los pingüinos de madascar)

Tora: =_= es enserio hasta una niña de 13 años me lo hace

Todos: sip n/./n

Tora: me puedo suicidar =_=

Todos: sip n/./n

Tora: garcias Rosalina me prestas tu pistola o alguna de tus armas

Rosalina: sip (asiente y luego reacciona) espera ¿¡QUE!?(grita histerica)

Keiichiro: para que no haya heridos o muertos dejen sus reviews cha chao (dice con su dulce sonrisa).


	8. La Descripción Y La Fiesta De Disfraces

La Descripcion y La Fiesta De Disfraces

RMX: no me maten porfis TT_TT

Fans: danos una buea razon para no hacerlo

RMX: por que si no no habra kisshigo

Mint: gomene bien saben que nuestra atarantada escritora es muy lela asi que decidimos que no habra horarios por que si no se le olvida a la pobre baka

RMX: si ¡OYE!

Ryo: bien ahora el Disclaimer

Sofía: si pero antes le agradecemos a:

LoveKisshuxIchigo:arigatou por tu review realmente la aprecio LoveKisshuxIchigo o quiero decir LoveKisshu1(se escucha una chan chan chaaann XD)

Guest: etto (pone cara de WTF!) Lei las reglas de Fanfiction y dicen que si escribes Lemmon debes poner una advertencia en el summary y no te apures no mandare a tora a secuestrarte*Tora aborta la mision*(dice susurrando XD)

Guest: eres conciente que dijistes Me Gustas en japones*Daisuki*(Pone cara de WTF!)y arigatou

Guest: ammm etto no soy tu prima por que no se quien eres me llamo Rosa Maria pero tengo una amiga que si se llama Jenny pero no sabe nada de TMM Y NO ES DE JALISCO PUES ESTAMOS EN TAMAULIPAS ALTAMIRA y etto…*PSS… Kouta Pai investiguen a esta chica que me da miedo D:*bueno etto no soy fan de ninguno de ellos dos soy fan de La Oreja De Van Gogh reikfangirl y GERMANGARMENIAFAN se que no es musica pero ñee entre otras cositas y no te apures yo antes no podia pronunciar la "R" y ahora mas o menos *se queja su hermana*bien no puedo todavia pero si alguen me dice algo lo mato dice con una Lightning Hawk y por cierto yo tambien estoy enferma de esas parejas X3

Guest: Etto no te creas no tengo una gran imaginacion*imita a bob esponja*solo que ya tenia las ideas y los primeros 6 capis escritos antes de tener mi cuenta en FanFiction asi que no se quejen si los demas estan hechos una m****a jeje y arigatou por tus 4 reviews :3 y no puedo apurar a mi Onee-sama LoveKisshu1 por que puede que le pase lo mismo que a mi si no tiene inspiracion sale una m****a de capi :3

Todos: les agradecemos a todos por sus reviews

Ryo:Disclaimer

Disclaimer: a Rosalina MX no le pertenece TMM ni sus personajes solo Tora (si ella lo creo quien sabe como pero lo logro)u otros personjes que ella invente y esta historia

RMX: SI y por cierto estara muy largo el capi pero no me importa XD

Pudding: a la historia na-no-da(haciendo el tipico paso)

En el capitulo anterior:

-hola gente bonita-dijo saludando tora bueno en este capi describiremos correctamente a los personajes ya que son muchos y nuestra querida y atarantada escritora se confundio con 4 personajes pero su amable y apuesto servidor osea yo explicara como son de verdad los personajes—hizo una pequeña pausa-bueno…-fue interrumpido ya que RMX lo tacleo

-¿a quien le dices atarantada? –le pregunto con rabia-tora largo de aquí-dijo y lo mando a volar de una patada-bien-dijo calmandose-holis mis amados lectores-dijo feliz de la vida como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado-como ya dijo tora describire mejor a los personajes pero por culpa de mi hermana"mayor" AndreSeren (N/A: no tienen cuenta en FF la tiene en DA) me equivoque pero no se preocupen solo describire a mis OC's para que no se les haga tan pesado-dijo sonriente-pero antes tengo que ir a un sitio-dijo y se teletransporto a su alcoba en la mansión la cual era muy bonita tenia las paredes color rosa pastel con un estampado de fresas con un par de hojas de menta y un pedazo de chocolate el piso de madera oscura con una alfombra color blanca esponjosa y grande con forma de corazon enfrente de su cama bien arreglada de tipo princesa de esas con techo que topaba con el techo con muchos cohines y ahí una foto de ella con su hermano y sus primos(N/A: en el techo), al lado una mesa de noche con una lampara, tenia una pantalla plana de 75 pulgadas(N/A:WTF! Creo que nisiquiera existe pero ñee) con un PS3 muchos juegos un tapete de baile en frente de la alfombra, una puerta que conduce a un baño color rosa, una puera de cristal que lleva a un balcon con vistas al bosque y la piscina, un gran armario tambien de madera oscura, una cajonera tambien madera oscura con 5 cajones un poco grandes y arriba un espacio dividido en 2 y en la parte superior las puertas estan en vertical y una de ellas tiene un espejo, y tambien otro espejo grande donde puede verse de cuerpo completo ,un escritorio con una laptop(N/A: TOSHIBA XD)un celular samsum galaxy fame una camara color negra un MP4 y unos audifonos de casco(N/A:para la lap), un tocador rosa igual que la silla con un amplio espejo, un cuadro con una fresa dos hojas de menta y un pedazo de chocolate y una sofa con varios cohines-bien primero Tora-dijo y se sento en el sofa- ah y antes que se olvide si notan cambios en los personajes es que esta es la forma definitiva de ellos-comunico sonriente:

Tora Momomiya:

Edad: 17 años

Relación: Hermano mayor y sobreprotector de ichigo.

Es un: tokyo mew mew

Físico: Es alto de lado pelo rojo ojos cafés oscuros piel blanca.

Físico de Transformación: el pelo se le vuelve rojo sus ojos color negro le salen orejas y cola de leopardo tiene esa cosa que sigo sin saber cómo se llama en el brazo derecho una playera sin mangas un short más debajo de la rodilla un poco fangoso y unos zapatos un poco más arriba del tobillo color rojo carmesí

Armas: nada cuerpo a cuerpo (decidí quitarle el cuchillo)

Frase favorita: Alienígena pervertido con orejas de elfo aléjate de Ichigo

Nombre: Taichi

Edad: desconocida

Relación: conoce a ichigo y es parte de su pasado

Es un: Cyniclon

Físico: tiene el pelo castaño ojos color carmesí piel pálida unas orejas Cyniclonianas más alto que tora y más delgado

Físico de transformación: siempre es su mismo físico su traje es el de Pai solo que en lugar de azul es rojo y en lugar de morado es negro

Armas: una katana y dagas

Frase favorita: desconocida

Nombre: Sofía "Akira":

Edad: 14 años

Relación: prima de Rosalina

Es una: humana mew cyniclon

Físico: es un poco alta delgada de piel clara pelo castaño rojizo corto hasta los hombros con ojos igual cafés

Físico de transformación: su físico no cambia solo que trae esa blusa de botones típica de china (la blusa que trae pudding a la playa XD) color amarrillo un short un poco corto color azul rey con las vendas en sus muñecas y pies color blanco y esta descalza

Armas: espada

Frase favorita: Nunca te rindas y sigue adelante

Nombre: Rosalina "Akira":

Relación: conoce a Kisshu (viene del futuro y es hija de****** * ****** jajaja)

Es una: humana mew cyniclon.

Físico: un poco bajita delgada pelo largo y ondulado color café oscuro ojos acaramelados piel clara

Físico de transformación: piel pálida pelo del mismo tamaño color rosa pastel ojos dorados orejas cyniclonianas un collar con un botecito con mew aqua una blusa de mangas cortas también rosa pastel en su espalda dos katanas con un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro con un cinturón negro con un gato negro con ojos color rosa fuerte y alas de murciélago una cola de gato negra larga esponjosa y suave y botas negras con dos botones en los laterales externos el rosa para activar unas ruedas y el verde el" tacón de acero"

Armas: "Tacón de Acero" arco y flecha katanas y cuerpo a cuerpo

Frase Favorita: WTF! (XD es broma ¬.¬) Lo más importante es la amistad

Nombre: Hayato "Akira":

Edad: 18 años

Relación: hermano mayor y fastidioso de Rosalina

Es un: humano cyniclon

Físico: bajo unos 10 cm más alto que Rosalina un poco delgado(N/A: ¡PESA 47 KG y Rosalina 34 KG!) ojos cafés pelo negro piel clara

Físico de transformación: el pelo y sus ojos se vuelven negros la piel también se le vuelve pálida su traje es una playera sin tirantes gris un pantalón un poco bombacho negro y una capa de manga larga negra abierta con una sais (jeje de quien serán jeje)

Frase Favorita: Protegeré a mis amigos a toda costa

Nombre: Kaito Domoto (No se cómo se apellida XD)

Edad: 15 años

Relación: prometido y eterno "RIVAL" de Taruto

Es un: humano (pero según taruto un hijo de p**a o p***a jeje XD)

Físico: piel un poco bronceada pelo castaño ojos cafés un poco más alto que pudding delgado y fuerte (Pudding me lo puedo quedar *-* soy una asalta cunas xD)

Físico de Transformación: no tiene ese chico es macarro ¬.¬ (Según Taruto XD)

Frase Favorita: con esfuerzo todo se logra

-bien ya que los describimos vamos al verdadero capi-dijo sonriente con unas gafas de sol unas galletas un pedazo de pastel con una fres menta y un chocolate un café y gran bote de helado de nuez-asi que a la…-iba a hacer el pasito pero fue interrumpida ya que entro pasando enfrente de ella Ichigo huyendo-Kyaa ayuda Rosalina-chan Nya- grito con sus mano en el pecho siendo perseguida por Kisshu-ven aquí Koneko-chan-dijo feliz volando con las manos extendidas queriendo atraparla siendo perseguido por tora-aléjate de ella alienígena pervertido con orejas de elfo-le advirtió hecho una furia con un palo queriendo golpearlo con en la cabeza-Wii me fascina correr na no da-dijo feliz de la vida corriendo detrás de tora-espera pudding-hime-dijo Kaito tratando de alcanzar a pudding, él era perseguido por taruto también volando muy furioso-deja a mi novia en paz-grito siendo perseguido por Sofía(como cyniclon también volando)-tomare esto si no te molesta-dijo tomando el bote de helado-¿eh?-dijo Rosalina confundida, siendo perseguido por Hayato-umm… que rico galletas me las das si gracias-dijo muy rápido(también es su forma cyniclon y volando)-¿eh?-dijo aún más confusa-WTF! ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ-grito enojada haciendo que todos se queden paralizado en la misma posición que estaban solo que quietos-estoy huyendo de Kisshu-dijo con inocencia ichigo-intento atrapar a ichigo-dijo con una sonrisa pícara-trato de que Kisshu no atrape a ichigo-dijo un poco confuso tora-pensé que estaban jugando asi que me uní na no da-dijo con inocencia pudding-trato de atrapar a pudding-hime-dijo como si nada-trato que Kaito se aleje de mi novia-dijo enojado taruto-solo quería helado Rosali-nee-dijo triste e intimidada por la mirada de furia de RMX-solo quería galletitas-dijo tratando de no hacer estallar la furia de RMX y todos los que corrían terminaron en un círculo-bien-dijo RMX tratando de calmarse-¿pueden parar?-dijo un poco suplicante y miraron al que estaba al frente y atrás de ellos y dijeron al unisolo-NO- y siguieron donde se quedaron-hmp-dijo ella en eso entro Pai y vio la situación y fue hacia Rosalina y … Tomo su café como si nada y ella se quedó con cara de qué demonios y salió su lado malo y grito-¡YA BASTA!-dijo y volvieron a parar-USTEDES YA ME COLMARON… LA PACIENCIA-grito hecha furia casi le sale fuego y dijo furiosa

Mew Mew Rosalina Metamorfosis

Y inicio su transformación salió con su forma cyniclon aun furiosa-USTEDES ME LA PAGARAN BAKAS-dijo ya echando fuego de verdad

-oh no esto es malo-dijo con miedo Hayato ya que sabía de lo que es capaz de hacer y Sofía asintió

Rosalina aun hecha furia tomo sus katanas de su espalda y dijo-FUEGO…FUEGO…-Dijo temblando de lo enojada que estaba

-oh no, huyan-dijo Hayato saliendo de la alcoba seguido por Sofía pero se cerró la puerta en su mera cara

-FUEGO… FUEGO INFERNAL-dijo por fin pero su fuego rompió la puerta y nos solo eso toda la mansión quedo hecha cenizas-bien hagan la mansión porque si no habrá capitulo-dijo con una sonrisa

-pero-se iba a quejar Kisshu pero ella lo miro con una mirada de hielo muy penetrante

-¿Qué DIJISTES?-Dijo enojada y e Kisshu se calló-bueno esa es la razón por la que me tarde en subir el capi anterior jeje bueno ahora asi a la historia-dijo haciendo el pasito mientras los demás construían la mansión.

En el capítulo anterior: (ahora si es el capítulo XD P.D. Esa es la razón por la cual no había publicado un capitulo XD)

Pai POV. (N/A: este es el último POV. Creo)

_Bien analicemos Rosalina es una humana que se transforma en cyniclon, que conoce a Kisshu de 16 años tiene un hermano mayor llamado Hayato y él tiene 17 años también se transforma en cyniclon ellos son muy diferentes ella es muy elegante y responsable el otro todo lo contrario y por ultimo su prima Sofía una chica de 14 años después viene Taichi y lastima a Rosalina tratando de proteger a ichigo lo logro pero salió herida después viene el rival de taruto Kaito 12 años y al parecer es el prometido de la mew mono pudding y pues creo que no solo ellos 3 sin no hay un cuarto ya que Rosalina lo nombro en la cena Kouta . _

En el desayuno

-Nya aun tengo sueño Nya-dijo ichigo estirandose

-siquieres puedes dormir en mi regazo koneko-chan-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-eso sobre mi cadaver-dijo enojado Tora con un palo

-calmado cuñadito no le hare nada malo-dijo sin preocupaciones a tora Kisshu

-no me llames CUÑADITO-dijo enojado y lo iba a golpear con un palo pero sono la puerta

-ya llegue-dijo un chico-ah ya Rosalina te traje lo que me pedistes-dijo hiendo al comedor y la cara de Rosalina llena de felicidad y emocion-aquí tienes tu traje para la fiesta de disfraces-dijo entrando al comedor dejando ver a un chico de pelo verde con los ojos negros alto mas delgado que Hayato (pero no tanto la mas delgada es Sofía y Rosalina)y se callo cuando vio a 11 personas no deseadas-esto es culpa de Hayato verdad-dijo un poco agotado y Rosalina asintio-¿Hayato que hiscistes?-pregunto agotado a Hayato y este sonrio nervioso

-lo que paso es que Hayato le vendio Tora la mansión por una semana-dijo señalandolo y el saludo amistosamante-y lo que es peor prometio una fiesta cuando se acabara la semana-dijo sin animos Rosalina y kouta se le acerco a Hayato y lo golpeo en la cabeza enojado

-¿oye por que lo hiscistes?-dijo enojado y adolorido sobandose la cabeza

-por baka-dijo mas calmado kouta y fue a servirse el desayuno

-bien dejando eso de lado tendremos una fiesta de disfraces mañana asi que dicen asistiran la fiesta será en un salon no muy lejos de aquí tienen que disfrasarse de un vocaloid y tendran que cantar ya que habra karaoke pero solo 3 personas pueden cantar diferentes canciones pero solo una cancion por persona o dueto y la otra dos a si que ¿quien se anota?-pregunto con curiosidad Rosalina despues de comunicar lo de la fiesta

-yo-dijeron al unisolo 2 personas ichigo y Hayato

-bien alguien mas-dijo curiosa-oh vamos no me hagan tomar ese puesto-dijo un poco suplicante pero nadie hablo-malos hump-dijo haciendo pucheros

-bien vayan a buscar su disfras y los cantantes busquen una cancion buena-ah y hayato ichigo quedense por favor les quiero comunicar algo los demas largo-dijo y ellos obedecieron y solo quedaron Hayato y ichigo

-nani-dijo con curiosidad ichigo

-miren ichigo por fa canta 2 canciones y tu Hayato has un dueto conmigo nya-dijo suplicante con ojos de cachorro

-bien-dijo ichigo con animos y Hayato no con muchos

-arigatou los amo-dijo abrazando a los dos

-si si ahora busquemos los disfraces-dijo Hayato soltandose del abrazo de su hermana

-hai-dijeron felices las dos

Terminaron la conversacion y todos se fueron de compras para hayar el disfras ideal compras con las chicas

-ichigo tenemos que conseguirte tu disfras-dijo mint haciendo esa su meta

-y¿Qué hay de ustedes?-pregunto curiosa ichigo

-ya no las ampañaremos ahora vamos-dijo mint sin preocupaciones y asi recorrieron las tiendas hasta que hayaron el traje perfecto para ichigo (N/A: no lo dire hasta la fiesta muajaja)

Con los chicos

-que aburrido es buscar en tiendas un disfras-dijo taruto aburrido como humano igual que el resto de los chicos

-si pero ya que seremos un vocaloid-dijo hayato haciendo una pausa-deberiamos escoger un personaje por suerte Rosalina me dio la lista de los personajes chicos y a la persona que le toca-dijo sacando una lista la cual decia:

Personajes chicos

Kaito -Kisshu

Mikuo -Tora

Taito -Hayato

Len -Taruto

Nero -Kaito

Akaito -Ryo

Gakupo -Keiichiro

Kiyotero -Pai

-bien ya se quien me toca pero no se como es-dijo Kisshu

-no se preocupen yo se como son solo necesito sber como iran y su talla y listo tendran su disfras-dijo optimista Hayato pero ninguno se le subian los animos-y yo pagare-dijo rodando los ojos y los chicos empezaron a buscar los trajes(N/A: sucedió lo mismo con las chicas solo que en lugar de Hayato fue Sofía quien pago claro los dos con las targetas de credito que les dio Rosalina)

Y aquie esta la lista de chicas:

PersonajeS chicas

SF-A2-Miki-Letucce

Zatsune-Mint

Luka-Zakuro

Rin-Sofia

Neru-Pudding

IA-Rosalina

Miku-Ichigo

Mientras tanto en la mansión con Rosalina

Ella estaba buscando su disfras en su armario junto con una peluca 30 minutos despues lo encontro (N/A: como dije antes dire como son los disfras de cada uno o bien solo dare el link de como son por que me da mucha flojera describir 17 trajes)despues de encontrarlo se fue a comprar todo para la fiesta(N/A: ¡comida! Y pobre de Rosalina ella trabaja muy duro para poder conseguir dinero y sus primos y hermano se lo gastan es como mi vida OMG!)cuando Rosalina iba caminando se encuentra con hiroto

-hola oye lindura dime cual es tu nombre-dijo hiroto tratando de llamar la antencion de Rosalina

-mi nombre es dejame en paz-dijo con indiferencia y siguiendo su camino ignorando a hiroto

-oye no seas mala conmigo lindura vamos yo se que en tu interior no te me resistes-dijo acorralando a Rosalina

-nya quiere saber cual es lo que pienso de ti en mi interior-dijo aun indiferente pero ahora irritada

-si-contesto con una sonrisa

-te la dare si cierras los ojos-dijo y este obedecio-bien ahora te enseñare-dijo y serro los ojos y lo pateo en la entrepiernay el la dejo libre-ahora ya te lo enseñe lo que pienso de ti en mi interior ahora dejame enpaz baka-dijo enojada y sigui su camino mientras que hiroto estaba en el suelo adolorido

Hiroto POV.

_esa chica no se porque pero se parece mucho a ichigo mmm…será mejor seguirla_ pense y me levante y empiezo a correr por donde se fue esa chica hasta que la veo y dejo de correr para poder seguirla a una distancia que no se percate de mi presencia y la segui hasta que llego a una mansión en una playa muy bonita he de decir y gande creo que esta chica es adinerada y llega y entonces la veo pero con ichigo y pienso _son muy iguales _y entonces decido asercarme a ellas

-vaya, vaya miren que tenemos aquí dos linduras pero solo un guapo-dije feliz

Fin del Hiroto POV.

Rosalina POV.

_Voy de compras me encuentro con un pervertido acosador y luego me sigue a la mansión ja, con razon me sentia vigilada genial y ahora que hago_ pense preocupada mientras recibia un abrazo y no solo ya sino ichigo tambien este maldito pervertido va impedir que yo exista maldito

-ya alejate de mi maldito pervertido acosador baka-dije enojado soltandome de su agarre y liberando a ichigo tambien y derribandolo

-hiroto ya dejame en paz de una vez aprende tu leccion-dijo enojada ichigo parece conocerlo y irritada

-¿lo conoses ichigo?-pregunte asombrada

-si por mi mala suerte es-dijo ichigo con cansancio pero el la interumpio

-hiroto akira para servirles-dijo haciendo una reverencia y tomando la mano de Rosalina y besandola en eso entra Hayato y se queda impactado viendo como alguien le besaba la mano a su hermana

-a-akira-dije asombrada mientras me quedaba en estado de shock ya que era el apellido que habia utilizado ahora si estoy en un gran dilema que hago que hago

-si akira y tu eres-me dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos

-Rosalina… y soy –vamos piensa-soy tu prima lejana que vienen de visita desde china-dije muy feliz y esperando que se la creyera pero cuando iba a hablar unas voces a nuestas espaldas lo interrumpieron

-¿QUE!-Dijeron asombrados Hayato Sofía y kouta

-hola Hayato-kun Sofía-chan-dije con un escalosfrio será mejor que haga algo

pedonesoasidounagranmentiradejameenpazynuncatevuelvasaasercaraestacasaoamioaichigolargo-dije enojada y frustrada y supermega rapido-dragon volador-dije moviendome en espiral hacia hiroto y lo mande al cielo en direcion al mar y nunca nadie supo que le sucedió a hiroto ya que nunca lo volvieron a ver

Fin del capitulo

RMX: lo se muy largo el capitulo pero no me importa

Kisshu: gomen por la tardanza pero la descripcion es por que se tardo nuestra querida escritora en subir el capitulo pasado

Tora: TTT_TTT(llorando en un ricon con un aura pesada y la muerte y su guadaña)

Todos: O_O

RMX: WTF! Que tienes tora(le pregunto preocupada arrodillada junto a el tratando de consolarlo)

Tora: tu sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa atarantada(le grito enojado a RMX)

RMX: Amm… etto gomen si rompi tu fotos con nabiki(dijo tratando de deducir lo que lo entristecia)

Tora:¿Qué HISCISTE QUE!

RMX: bueno no se que te pasa asi que dimelo

Hayato: ja segunda vez que la señorita perfecta se equivoca

RMX:(mirada asesina hacia hayato)callate ahora tora que tienes

Tora: lo que tengo es que hiscistes un POV de hiroto y de otros personajes y no has hecho uno mio y ami me creastes primero a mi

Todos:(caen al estilo anime)

RMX: WTF! ESO ERA TODO MALDITO TORA POR SI NO LO SABES EL SIGUENTE EPISODIO SERAS TU EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL Y ACLARAREMOS TU RELACION CON NABIKI BAKA MALDITO TORA TE DIJE QUE FUERAS PACIENTE Y HARE UN CAPITULO SOLO TUYO

Tora: (asustado por RMX)gome-ne Rosalina-Sensei

RMX: si quieren saber cual es la relacion de Tora Y Nabiki Dejen reviews eso me anima a seguir con la historia y porfa dejen criticas de qui debo mejorar mi forma de escritura o consejitos sobretodo Mi Onee-Sama LoveKisshu1 Un abrazo psicologico y recuerden dejen reviews subo capitulos mientras mas reviews pongan la historia en favoritos eso me animaria muchisimo los quiero mucho ba bay (OMG! Sone como German Garmendia) bueno sin ms preambulo nos vemos en el siguiente capi cha chao.


	9. DISCULPENME D:

DISCULPENME D:

RMX: GOMEN-NASAI ENSERIO bueno aquí dare varias explicaciones que les debo D:

1: Andrea: bueno como les prometi se los aclararia pero diganme mi otra mejor amiga(que le diremos pudingni XD)pudigni lo lee y me pidio que los explicara mis OC's y lo hice :D

2: am… etto holis

3:Jennifer JPR F.A: WTF! Jenny al fin eres otaku(suena la musica de aleluya(¿?) XD) amm una duda tu prima es andre ya que se llaman igual y ambas ponen "lo se soy parlanchina XD" etto…ah si no te habias dado cuenta hasta te lo dije hay jenny que hare contigo jeje bueno gracias por la rewiers y estate al pendiente de la historia si quieres

4:S:primero gracias :D segundo etto era de broma gomene si se lo tomo muy apecho pero la verdad no era mi intencion herirla emocionalmente enserio gomene mucho tercero lo siento error de palabra si lo se soy la vergüenza de los otakus(cae al suelo de rodillas con un aura pesada y la muerte con su guadaña)cuarto amm…etto… no es la primera vez que me tratan de sentir incomoda(no les dire como eso es mas personal) ya he liado un poco con ese tema quinto hnfrgrfgyguygsyg me alegra :D no quiero lidiar con primas lejanas no se por que pero unas me llaman JENNY XD enserio y bien saben como me llamo y tienen mi edad las malditas sexto ammm… ettto… no entendi pero bueno:S no dire nada porque no entendi nada XD septimo enserio lo siento por hacerla sentirla mal y si es una troleada(advierte)mandare a tora( para secuestrarlas y tortularlas sin computadora ni cocacola ni chocolate ah… no esa soy yo XD pero si las torturada y les dara su autagrafo por que el pobre se siente muy forever alone(¿?) es bromita ;D)

RMX: bien dejado todo eso aclarado(se aclara la garganta) pasemos a lo mas importante:

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

ENSERIO LO SIGUES LEYENDO

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME 384 VECES D:

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

ENSERIO LO SIGUES LEYENDO

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

ENSERIO LO SIGUES LEYENDO

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

PON TAMBIEN "HYK4E" Y "MYU4E" Y "4EVER"

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

ENSERIO LO SIGUES LEYENDO

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME, DISCULPENME,

DISCULPENME UNAS 1, 570 VECES PLS D:

RMX: bien eso era todo los amo mis amados lectores chaito(se desmaya por escribir tanto P.D no use copiar ni pegar y esto lo escribi en la noche y termine a las 3: 52 am P.D2: no estare por un corto tiempo por problemas personales espero que lo entendan)


	10. El Pasado De Tora Y Nabiki

El Pasado De Tora Y Nabiki

RMX: al fin Salí de mis problemas y tratare de escribir muchos capis: D

Kisshu: cállate baka no ayudaste a reconstruir la mansión solo te la pasotes surfeando todo el rato y mandando a volar a hiroto todo el rato y creo que el pobre murió

RMX: cállate tu mira primero: merezco mas respeto baka segundo no solo estuve surfeando si no que trabajo como instructora de surf tercero si no surfeara que muchos me ven y me pagan asi que no te quejes cuarto y último quieres que nomás este fastidiando a ichigo y no solo a ella también ami quitándome la inspiración baka

Kisshu: (en un rincón temblando) Gomen no me mates soy muy sexy para morir

Tora: par de atarantados cállense que lo alargan

RMX: cállate o quieres que nabiki se entere de… (Interrumpida por tora)

Tora: ni lo digas (con la cabeza gacha y rojo de la vergüenza)

Nabiki:(acaba de llegar) enterarme de que

Tora: n-na-nada

RMX: de su pasado con su novia osea tú

Nabiki: ¡con su qué! (dijo enojada avergonzada y sonrojada)

Todos: empieza de una maldita vez queremos saber el pasado de los amantes perdón…novios perdón… amigos Tora y Nabiki

TYN: ¿ah? (sonrojados)

RMX: bien pero digan el Disclaimer

Todos: vale ryo has tu trabajo

Ryo: si como digan pero antes hay que agradecer ¿no?

RMX: lean el capítulo pasado agradecí y aclare unos pequeños asuntos jejeje

LoveKisshu1: ¡GRACIAS! Por comprenderme y por tu apoyo para animarme a seguir no sabes lo alegre que estoy (se va a vomitar arcoíris (¿?))

Nelly-san: jajaja muy chido ¿no? XD ah okidoki entiendo me alegra que el "malentendido" se resolviera jajaja no te preocupes mi primo "favorito" MFK ha tomado mi celular me echa la culpa de sus desastres me quita mi dinero y ahora está invadiendo mi cuenta: D (MFK aparece)

MFK: SI yo si le hago todo eso a ROMX pero… ella me golpea (RMX asiente XD)

Nelly-san: y el también hace lo mismo asi que estamos en las mismas XD por mí me da igual la cuenta nueva ya eso quedo en el pasado no te preocupes todo arreglado y todos felices (se lanza por la ventana de su cuarto de la mansión que está en el segundo piso y cae a la piscina y se escapa)

Todos: le agradecemos y nos disculpamos eternamente por sus reviews (deja de hablar MFK hace una reverencia y los demás siguen hablando) por nuestros atarantados escritores (hacen una reverencia)

RMX: si esperen… ¡OIGAN! (se escucha a lo lejos y MFK se queda callado por que se desmayó y estaba dormido XD)

Disclaimer: a Rosalina MX y a Mark Fan Kishigo no les pertenece TMM ni los personajes solo a tora (quien sabe cómo lo invento RMX pero lo invento) y esta historia u otros personajes que ella o el invente

RMX: ah y mi "amado" primo Mark*el cual odio su nombre por Mew Mew Power*escribirá el capítulo por que no entiendo la mente de los hombres y por mi suerte vio todo el anime conmigo y es fan de mi historia ^. ^

Mark Fan Kishigo: a la historia (haciendo el pasito de RMX)

Tora POV. (N/T: (nota de tora solo cambie el A por la letra de Tora T)*suena música de aleluya* al fin el momento más desearon/A: Cállate Tora no interfieras en la historia*le dice enojada*)

_Estaba caminando por la playa no muy lejos de la mansión de la nada vi un montón de gente en la playa tomando fotos mire hacia donde las tomaban y eran taruto Rosalina y Kisshu surfeando en traje de baño mi mirada se detuvo en Rosalina por unos momentos ya que estaba usando un bikini sentí como mis mejillas ardían por mi sonrojo (N/A: pervertido N/T: déjame soy hombre malo fuera que me fijara en Kisshu)pero de la nada recordé a nabiki realmente no lo había notado de lo cual eran tan parecidas Nabiki y Rosalina, Nabiki … la única chica de la cual me he enamorado perdidamente en esos instantes sacudí mi cabeza haciendo que mi sonrojo desapareciera tuve ganas de unirme y pedirle a Rosalina que me de unas clases ya que es instructora pero decidí que mejor no ella noto mi presencia y me saludo correspondí sonriente taruto me miro y perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la tabla me empezó a reír del pobre sentí pena por el pero no pude contenerme por el momento y de repente…_

-buuuuhh…-dijo sombría y soplando a mi cuello asiéndome espantar y gritar mi "querida" hermanita ichigo

-kyaa-dije mirándola-ichigo-chan nunca me hagas esto-dije agotado cansado y hartado la verdad no estoy de humor para bromas en esos instantes apareció taruto riendo de mi

-jajaja que la vieja bruja te asuste debes ser un miedoso-dijo burlándose e ichigo le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el codo diciéndole

-no me llames vieja bruja "pequeñajo"-le dijo enojada aun con el codo en su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados de la nada pudding vino hablando feliz con Kaito eso puso a taruto enojado

-al menos no me quieren quitar la novia-dije con una sonrisa y aparecieron Rosalina y Kisshu e ichigo diciendo al unisolo

-uh… uno, dos, tres, seco-dijeron burlones a taruto este pareció enojarse y se calmó y me dijo

-al menos tengo novia-me contraataco y con eso recordé a aquella chica que me robo el corazón y me enamore y ella igual pero el destino nos jugó cruel ya que nos separo

-uh… cuatro, cinco, seis mojado-dijeron de nuevo esos tres y me empezaron a irritar con eso

-tienes razón no tengo novia…-dije con toda la calma del mundo-tengo una prometida-conteste con una sonrisa pero dentro sabía que no era mi prometida ni mi novia solo mi amiga aunque la amaba y ella a mí nunca me le declare

-WTF!-dijeron los cuatro sorprendidos

-¡Tora cuanto le pagas yo también quiero uno!-me dijo con inocencia Rosalina y ahora solo era Kisshu e ichigo

-uh… cinco, veinte, ochenta pelona…-dijeron aun burlones les iba a decir algo pero taruto se me adelanto

-la "prometida" de Tora…-dijo como si nada y se empezaron a reír como locos y retorciéndose de risa en el suelo y claro no me gusto su comentario ya que nabiki no lo era ella es hermosa linda amable(N/A: estamos hablando de nabiki de R ½ no te pases MFK. N/M: cállate déjame continuar con el capi es el primero que escribo ya que compartiremos cuenta cállate o nunca te vuelvo a ayudar N/A: WTF! Sigue soñando N/M: tu mama me dejo N/A: Hijo de %&amp; A PUDRETE N/M: Bueno lo discutimos luego sigamos con la historia) sincera y tierna nada como dijo taruto

-al menos sé que ella no me engaña enfrente de mis narices-con este comentario me fui a la mansión sin decirle nada a nadie y me fui a mi cuarto que me asignaron con Kaito él no me molesta y dormimos en camas separadas(N/A: solo unas camas son matrimoniales que conveniente/M: si eres una pervertían/A: CALLATE QUE SI NO NACERE BAKA) me dormí olvidándome de todo y solo pensando en alguien en esa única chica en que más extraño Nabiki

Sueño de Tora Flashback

_Estaba entrenando en china de 16 años y si todo iba bien llegaría con mi hermanita en mi cumpleaños y ya era hora de volver a Japón nadando pues tenía dinero y mucho pero no quería usarlo y termine quien sabe en qué parte de Japón agotado sin comida ni agua sin refugio sin nada solo mi mochila con cosas para entrenar y algo de ropa y una foto de mi hermana y yo de 12 años yo y 11 ella esa la tomaron antes de que partiera y me la dieron de recuerdo ya quería verla me desmaye en medio de la calle enfrente de una casa grande o un…_

_-_dojou…-dije en un susurro antes de desmayarme

_Ahí en medio de la noche fría sentí que me movían pero no le di importancia cuando desperté estaba en una ¿cama…? Me fui despertando tenía 3 chicas la mayor de yo que sé 18 años con el pelo castaño largo atado en una coleta de lado ojos cafés piel crema igual que las otra dos alta y delgada con una blusa amarilla de mangas largas con una falda rosa larga la siguiente un poco menor de ¿17? No tengo idea de pelo chocolate(N/A: el mismo tono que mi pelo humana .N/M: lo que digas solo no interrumpas mi capitulo) corto un poco más arriba de los hombro del mismo tamaño que ichigo(N/M: en la serie .N/A: no interrumpas/M: no interrumpo solo aclaro)ojos acaramelados(N/A: ya entiendo somos muy iguales solo el tamaño del pelo es diferente N/M: Porque me late que Tora solo quería verte en traje de baño .N/T: yo que mi corazón pertenece a Nabiki .N/A: si y luego me dices pervertida)muy guapa delgada bonita con una blusa azul clara de mangas largas con dos corazones uno rojo y otro lanco unidos un short amarillo corta dejando ver sus piernas bueno casi babeo por suerte me contuve y la menor de esas tres perecía de ¿16? Ni idea y realmente no me interesaba su pelo era largo creo que un poco más largo que las demás era azul oscuro sus ojos iguales más chaparrita y también delgada con una ropa de entrenar blanca con una cinta negra su pelo en una coleta baja detrás de ella y un señor quien sabe de qué edad moreno pelo negro igual que sus ojos alto con una ropa como de entrenar verde _

-am… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y cómo llegue hasta aquí? y más importante ¿dónde está mi mochila?-pregunte tratado de localizar mi mochila y esperando mis respuestas

-te encontramos desmayado enfrente del dojou-dijo amablemente la mayor-no tenemos idea-me dijo preocupada-y esta detrás de ti-dijo y volta para comprobar y era verdad

-bueno y ¿Quiénes son?-dije ya más calmado

-soy Kasumi Tendo-dijo señalándose-ella es nabiki y ella Akane mis hermanas y él es nuestro padre Shoun Tendo-dijo señalando a cada uno y yo los miraba

-bien yo soy Tora Momomiya Un placer-dije parándome haciendo una reverencia- no sé porque pero se me hacen familiares

-ah eres…-iba a decir algo nabiki pero Ranma llego espera ¿¡Ranma!?

-¿¡Ranma!?-dije sorprendido ya que apareció mi primo de 17 años Ranma Saotome bueno Medio-primo ya que soy adoptado pelo igual que Akane azul oscuro más delgado de lo que recordaba con su playera de china roja y unos pantalones bombachos azules

-To-Tora que sorpresa-me dijo igual sorprendido y asombrado y nervioso y temblando ya que estaba hecho una furia por lo que me hizo junto con su padre

-Ranma-dije y lo agarre por la camiseta-maldito…-le dije hecho una furia

-c-calmado Tora puedo e-e-explicarlo-dijo tratando de calmarme pero no lo iba a lograr no se iba a escapar

-¡explicarlo! Me dejaron botado en china sin MI comida ya que ustedes no tenían sucias y malditas ratas y te haces llamar Saotome que hay del honor y orgullo tarado baka, GRAN PEDAZO DE BAKA-le grite enojado desatando mi furia

-¿¡PRIMO!?-gritaron al unisolo esos 4 personas y apareció mi tío en panda

-hola tío-dije como si nada también lo odiaba pero más a Ranma por otras razones

-¿¡TIO Y NO TE SORPRENDE QUE SEA UN PANDA!?-volvieron a gritar cinco minutos después nos sentamos todos a discutirlo aunque le mandaba una mirada asesina a Ranma y este la notaba pero me ignoraba

-bien él es Tora Momomiya mi primo 16 años…-dijo Ranma pero yo lo interrumpí

-medio-primo te recuerdo yo no caería tan bajo solo por sobrevivir y hoy cumplo años-le espeto con odio

-¿medio-primo?-dijeron con curiosidad las tres chicas

-soy adoptado señoritas y no quisiera que me familiaricen con el-dije aun enojado educadamente y señalando a Ranma con odio

-sí que no se parecen él hace una reverencia y es más educado-dijo divertida nabiki y yo sonreí la verdad me gusto oír su risa

-bien pero, ¿Cómo sabe que él era el tío Genma?-dijo con curiosidad Akane

-bueno…-volví a interrumpir a Ranma

-entrene con ellos y fui el único que no callo en el estanque de jusenkyo ya que soy mejor luchador-dije de nuevo educado

-eras…-me dijo Ranma

-¿era?-sentí como alguien se me acercaba por detrás y lo ataque dejando la mesa rota por la mitad con su cuerpo y era mi tío- jajá buen intento tío-dije divertido soltando a mi tío y lanzándolo al estanque del patio(N/A: él siempre estuvo como panda) sentí como Ranma me agarraba y lo pise de una patada en la cara lo derribe-era soy y seré mejor luchando que tu Ranma-dije divertido

-bueno contra Ranma eres superior pero falto yo-dijo parándose ¿Akane?

\- lo siento pero no puedo golpe chicas lindas-dije haciendo que ella se sonrojada

-¿chicas lindas? Pero si lucharas contra Akane-dijo con inocencia Ranma

-cállate Ranma-dijo y lo mando al estanque con mi tío

-jajá ya estuvo Ranma eres un debilucho que una chica más fuerte te gane uh…y linda-dije y decidí dar media vuelta-bueno ya he causado muchas molestias me tengo que ir-dije y tome mi mochila y emprendí a irme por el patio pero alguien me tomo por la espalda y como venían corriendo solo volteo y viene nabiki corriendo hacia mi

-no… quédate esta noche por favor-dijo ¿suplicante?

-Gomenasai pero no puedo bella jovencita-dijo y se sujetó más a mi

-por favor- me miro sonrojada

-bueno sabes hoy es mi cumpleaños y pues le prometí a alguien estar hoy ahí-dije pensando en ichigo pareció afectarle a ella y Ranma apareció y ella me soltó

-tu hermana ichigo ¿no?-dijo como mujer Ranma

-seeh se lo prometí-dije con una sonrisa y nabiki se aferró a ¿mí?

-quédate celebrémoslo aquí-me dijo aun sonrojada me sorprendí pero acepte festeje mi cumpleaños con Ranma las hermanas Tendo mi tío y un sujeto que solo me miraba feo(N/A: jajaja ay tora N/T: que me miraba feo déjame) en la noche debía partir sé a dónde debía ir pero alguien me detuvo

-¿te vas tan pronto?-y ahí estaba nabiki sonrojada

-¿eh?-dije sorprendido- si no puedo abusar de su hospitalidad y tengo que buscar a ichigo-dije pensando en mi hermana me estoy atrasando en mi llegada

-pero… no quiero que te vayas… no se la razón pero no quiero que te vayas…-dijo sonrojada y con lagrimas

-la razón es una muy lógica a como estas y cómo te sientes-dije acercándome y tomando su mejilla en mi mano-y es la misma razón a como me siento…-iba a decir algo nabiki pero la calle con un beso que había estado esperando desde que desperté y ella se sorprendió y correspondió nos separamos por falta de aire y la abrace- lo siento pero me tengo que ir-dije y ella me detuvo otra vez dios no sabe cuál doloroso sea para mí pero tengo que hacerlo

-antes de que te vayas ¿Cómo que medio-primo porque odias tanto a Ranma?-me pregunto de verdad quería saber mi pasado me limite a suspirar y contar

-bye medio primo porque…-empezó a narrar

Flashback

_Entre en una casa muy bonita(N/M: no diré como es porque me da flojera N/A: FLOJON/T: YA CALLENSE PEDAZOS DE BAKAS) y ahí estaba una niña peli-roja como yo ojos chocolate con un overol azul con una fresa en él y una blusa de mangas cortas color rosa claro debajo de el con unos tenis rosas parecía un año menor a mí la señora o mi "mamá" dijo_

_-ella es ichigo Momomiya tu nueva "hermana" menor-me dijo amablemente_

_-él es Tora Momomiya Tu nuevo "hermano" mayor-le dijo sonriente mi "mamá" y ella me sonrió le devolví el gesto y me abrazo diciéndome con una voz dulce_

_-seremos grandes amigos Tora-Kun-dijo alegre y riendo me uní a ella asintiendo feliz_

_-si seremos los mejores amigos ichigo-chan-dije sonriente abrazando a mi nueva "hermana"_

Fin del Flashback

-yo fui adoptado asi que soy su hermanastro solo que nos encariñamos tanto en medio año que nos decimos nos consideramos familia-dije me sentía feliz de recordar esos pequeños y felices momentos juntos

-y ¿Por qué odias tanto a Ranma?-me pregunto y mi felicidad se acabó al recordar él porque

-el me quito todo lo que tenía en un año y medio…-dije y comencé la otra historia

Flashback

_Aún recuerdo estábamos en un campo con mis tíos y vino mi primo a jugar con nosotros éramos felices él me quería pero después de unas pocas semanas me empezó a separar de mi hermana mi única real amiga y casi real "familia" me ignoraba y se llevaba a ichigo a otro lado cuando yo intentaba hablar con ella me sentí igual que en el orfanato todos se burlaban de mi por ser peli-rojo ya que era el único llego una chica de peli-roja igual ami muy parecida a ella pero no lo era no tenía los ojos cafés sino negros y su nombre era satsuki y no le importaba ser peli-roja y siempre sonreía con los ojos cerrados dando su linda risa fue mi mejor amiga pero el destino me jugo cruel los demás solo por ser más fuerte que ellos nose la razón pero lo era le dijeron que solo le quería hacerle daño huía de mí y me dolió en el alma tener alguien por primera vez y que te lo arrebaten con mentiras y falsedades y nos solo eso les dijeron cosas inciertas mentiras muchas mentiras haciendo que me odiara sin que yo hiciera algo hasta me dijo…_

_-¡PENSE QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS NUNCA TE VUELVAS A ASERCARME EN MI VIDA NUNCA!-Me dijo llorando gritando y enojada y no sabía por qué y salió corriendo aun llorando y la adoptaron una familia rica con un dojou y quede igual que como empezó solo sin nadie ni amigos solo por ser peli-rojo me odiaban nadie me querían lloraba todas las noches me subía a un árbol fuera del orfanato en la entrada y ahí es donde conocí a Satsuki mi primera amiga y mi primer amor destrozado solo por mi pelo, por mi maldito color de pelo una noche estaba llorando y vi una estrella fugaz levante mi rostro aun llorando subí aún más arriba para poder estar más cerca de ella la vi un segundo y pedí un deseo en voz baja_

_-por favor que alguien me quiera como soy que no me discrimine y que me aprecie quiero una familia cálida y amorosa un lugar al que llamarle "hogar" una hermana que sea mi amiga-susurre aun llorando al día siguiente llego una señora y un señor llegaron mientras yo estaba en el árbol abajo dormido y me vieron me despertaron diciéndome…_

_-hola jovencito ¿cómo te llamas?-me dijo ¿sonriente? Si era una sonrisa amable y cálida _

_-T-Tora-dije con un poco de temor ya que vi a los demás mirándome feo_

_-tora…-dijo la señora y se calló unos segundos no me gusto ese silencio pero lo que me sorprendió fue que-bonito nombre quieres venir con nosotros soy Sakura Momomiya Y él es Shintaro Momomiya mi esposo-dijo señalándolo y él me saludo feliz también sonriendo me sorprendí mucho-¿quieres venir con nosotros?- me dijo feliz yo asentí me levante y los acompañe me ofreció su mano la señora y la tome estaba nervioso a que mis compañeros me seguían mirando feo como si fuera un bicho raro para ellos aunque lo era también una mirada de "te odio" o "porque él y no yo" al parecer la señora noto mi nerviosismo y me cargo en sus brazos fui mas alegre abrazándola y feliz ya que recibía amor después de mucho tiempo fuimos a la oficina de la directora y me asombre me adoptaron al fin después de vivir 5 años en un orfanato y medio escuela tenía una familia amorosa y cálida recordé la estrella fugaz que vi y como empezaba a anochecer vi una que paso cerré los ojos y susurre…_

_-gracias estrellita por darme este maravilloso regalo esta cálida familia a gracias por darme unos padres amorosos y felices gracias…-susurre y abrí mis ojos viendo el paisaje sentado en las piernas de mi nueva "mamá" y viendo como mi "papá" conducía con una sonrisa para mi igual que mi "mamá"_

Fin del Flashback

Nabiki de la nada me abrazo se ¿compadeció de mí? Y le correspondí el abrazo la bese nuevamente y le dije

-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir-me separe de ella y ella me dijo

-¿te volveré a ver Tora-Kun?-dijo aun sonrojada le serie y le conteste

-cuenta con ello-dicho esto unos minutos después Salí con mi mochila y una nueva foto con Nabiki y yo y detrás escrito "vuelve pronto te estaré esperando con amor Nabiki "sonreí ante esto y desperté en la alcoba de la mansión fui hasta el armario y saque de un bolsillo de una chaqueta la foto, aquella foto del único recuerdo que conservo además de esos dos dulces besos le di vuelta para leer nuevamente lo que ella escribió sonreí lleve una de mis manos hasta mis labios solté una pequeña risita y deje la foto en una mesa de noche alado de mi cama, me duche y me cambie de ropa tome el medallón y la foto y con eso me dirigí hacia el comedor donde estaban todos desayunando taruto enojado por Kaito pudding le dio un beso en la mejilla y este se calmó sonrojado y ella sonrió el padre de Kaito miraba con odio a Rosalina y está igual es un odio mutuo me sigo preguntando cuando se conocieron Hayato estaba feliz e igual que Sofía, Kouta estaba serio igual que Pai lettuce estaba sonrojada y con la cabeza agachada y Pai la noto ya que lo miraba y le dedico una ¿sonrisa? y ella levanto la cabeza y le devolvió el gesto aun un poco sonrojada mi "querida" hermanita me saludo feliz y le devolví el gesto alado de ella estaba Kisshu y la abrazo por la espalda y dije…

-maldito pervertido con orejas de elfo aléjate de ichigo-dije ya enojado quien sabe porque con una palo en la mano quien sabe cómo lo conseguí pero ñee a quien le importaba golpe a Kisshu en la cabeza con este y no se rompió el palo y no soltó a ichigo

-¿pero qué tiene de malo? CU-ÑA-DI-TO-dijo burlón resaltando cada palabra

-ya cálmense-dijo ichigo frustrada y nos calmamos la verdad no me gusta hacerla enojar

-bien…-dije haciendo pucheros-noseretucuñaditojamas-dije entre dientes muy bajo y rápido y ichigo no me escucho pero kish si mugroso solo porque tiene esas malditas orejas de elfo

-bien bello durmiente que tal dormiste-dijo ichigo tratando de evitar que golpe a Kisshu otra vez

Y ese sueño sonreí y le conteste

-de maravilla caperucita roja-dije sonriente y ambos reímos esos eran nuestros apodos yo siempre duermo mucho por eso me dice bello durmiente y ella de pequeña usaba una capa roja y se iba al bosque que quedaba cerca de la casa de nuestros tíos a recolectar fresas ella siempre las ha amado

-caperucita roja eh y yo soy el lobo feroz-dije sonriente Kisshu e ichigo se sonrojo todos reímos esa fue buena realmente

-bien ya basta ahora todos prepárense para la fiesta de hoy Hayato tu llevaras a los chicos tu Sofía llevaras a las chicas yo debo atender unos asuntos y me ocupare de organizar la decoración Kouta-kun-dijo y este volteo a verla-¿podrías ayudarme con el karaoke la música y otra cosas?-dijo y el asintió- bien vamos a hacer todo los demás disfruten Sofía torpe cuento con ustedes ya saben dónde es y a qué hora bien a divertirnos-dijo levantando la mano en puño todos contestamos-Hai- haciendo lo mismo

Fin del Capitulo

RMX y MFK estaba peleando: no es mí cuenta baka, no es mía

Tora: al fin el día soñado*música de aleluya*

RMX: (sigue peleando con MFK) joer macho Mark vamos es mi cuenta solo te pedí que escribieras este capítulo por que no entiendo la mentalidad de los hombres

Todos los hombre junto con MFK: nosotros tampoco las suyas

RMX Y MFK: bien que les pareció el capítulo dejen reviews se aceptan rosas, grammy, felicitaciones y abrazos o bien tomatazos, trincherazos, huelgas y demandas ustedes deciden dejen reviews no somos adivinos y si pueden consejitos: D


	11. La Fiesta De Disfraces

TAYSLH 11

La Fiesta De Disfraces Y Lo Planeado

RMX: al fin la fiesta que todo mundo esperaba y anhelaba se las traigo por ahora veremos cuáles son los disfraces solo les daré el link de cada uno por que también se me haría cansado describirlo ¬¬

MFK: seeh bueno basta de parloteo y sigamos y le agradecemos por sus reviews a:

Nelly-san: sigo viva (¿?) XD jajaja feliz cumple retrasado XD ja, yo mañana salgo a una fiesta de una amiga (solo la conozco de 3 días XD y me dejaron) y estaré ocupada por la secundaria (en realidad se llama prisión xD) y como tuve poquita tarea decidí subirlo y si ya tengo los capis solo me falta revisarlos y subirlos pero que Flojera

Todos: te agradecemos eternamente por tus reviews (hacen una reverencia)

MFK Y RMX: les queremos anunciar que el lunes MFK estará en la misma secundaria que yo yeah (MFK ya estaba en otra pero él quiso que lo cambiaran) TORA

Tora: ¿qué?

MFK Y RMX: Disclaimer por fa

Tora: Ñee que lo haga Kisshu (dice volteando su cabeza hacia al otro lado)

RMX: insolente (dice con sus mano echas puños y en sus costados)

Kisshu: yo no se peleen por mí

Disclaimer: a RMX no le pertenece ni TMM ni MMP solo a Tora y esta historia (quien sabe como pero la hizo y también quien sabe cómo lo creo pero lo creo) y otros personajes que ella invente ni las canciones que utilice y a MFK no le pertenece nada.

RMX Y MFK: seeh bueno a la fiesta (dicen haciendo al mismo tiempo el típico paso)

En una casa parecida a la mansión pero más pequeña y menos lujosa Kouta y Rosalina estaban decorando y terminando sus disfraces eran:

Rosalina: . /_

Kouta: estaba como cyniclon (N/M: XD se me olvido agregarlo a la lista XD)

Rosalina POV.

_-Genial la fiesta donde debía ser una solo para nosotros cuatro será para 17 personas ji bueno al menos son amigos pero debemos darnos prisa llegaran en 10 minutos-_pensó Rosalina dándose prisa y terminando la decoración-bien ¿cómo va el karaoke?- le pregunto a Kouta y este sonrió y le dijo

-va de maravilla-dijo y le devolví el gesto

-bueno ya está- dije feliz y un poco cansado afuera con Kouta admirando la casita ji bonita justo en eso llegaron los chicos con Hayato

-hola ¿llegamos tarde?-me pregunto Hayato y yo negué con la cabeza

Hayato: también estaba como cyniclon(N/R: también se me olvido XD)

-llegaron justo a tiempo-dijo Kouta

-bien-dijo Hayato preocupado

-las chicas no han de tardar-dije dando una sonrisa

-Gomen-nee-escuchamos de ¿Sofía? Si era Sofía que venía con las chicas y ella se me empalago como siempre solo que triste-Rosali-nee Gome-nee por la tardanza-dijo y yo la abrase

Sofía: . /_cb20120406031851/vocaloid/es/images/4/41/1538268_

-ji no se tardaron-dije animándola y ella sonrió

-parece que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Kisshu

Kisshu: . /_X3X8RZVmMfY/TPP4yj9QANI/AAAAAAAAAB4/dJfa_ (N/M: en lugar de azul es verde el de Kisshu jajaja)

-sip-dijo ichigo asintiendo y feliz

Ichigo: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQmgHj3a8yhrwaDOJe5jj6irxea_oQt2Xf1b36GF0oZILu71RUutw (N/R: en lugar de pelo largo y azul son dos coletas de su pelo rojo)

-bien que empiece la fiesta ¿no?-dijo muy animada pudding

Pudding: fs71/f/2012/091/4/c/akita_neru_by_ (N/R: este si es con peluca y todo)

-¡sí!-dijeron muy animados todos

Tora: . /media/catalog/product/cache/6/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/v/o/vocaloid_hatsune_hatsune_ (N/M: jajaja él tampoco está usando peluca)

Taruto: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRqmqQgr0kLjfqkyg5CKxUl0gC-NDtBYzaKHkYVHUkiI2cphVojkg (N/M: es como esta en la foto)

Kaito:

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ0Ey9yW7EyOVFD5rAOdOslgVkdbTrHoLRge2acB9sctVzxaMBg (N/M Y R: etto quítenle esas medias o calcetas feas D:)

Ryo y Mint: fs70/i/2012/069/0/0/pd_akaito_and_zatsune_by_ (N/R YM: el LADO OSCURO)

Zakuro y Keiichiro: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSc2kQtxpwYkWGa0X5oD7ZWndgpFVZQzxX1q-lndOakiyGXELzPNQ (N/R Y M: tampoco están usando peluca)

Lettuce y Pai: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTVkPZdUZFZlNC9vxJ4WrrdPE_QH-_0xi8YqjE3XAeipcAKj7NA (N/R Y M: no tomen en cuenta la niña del vestido rojo nomas)

Empezó muy bien la fiesta todos reían y hablaban pero llego el momento de cantar las canciones y fui

Fin del Rosalina POV.

Ichigo POV.

-Bien espero que tengan listas sus canciones para cantar por que ha llegado el momento de karaoke-dijo feliz la verdad ya quería cantar pero Hayato y ella se pelearon asi que ya no son pareja cada quien cantara una canción

-bien primero ichigo-dijo bajando del escenario y yo subí

-bien esta canción se la dedico a Kisshu-dije feliz y le di una señal a Kouta y empezó la música

"La playa: watch?v=j-IkeznAZQA" (N/R: el coro soy yo XD)

_No sé si aún me recuerdas, (inicio negando con la cabeza)  
nos conocimos hace tiempo (seguí moviéndome de un lado a otro sin separarme del micrófono)  
tú, el mar y el cielo _(cante señalando cada uno ya que convenientemente había una ventana que daba al mar a mi derecha)  
_y quién me trajo a ti. (_Ahora fue a Tora_)_

_Abrazaste mis abrazos _(cante abrazando a mí misma)_  
vigilando aquel momento, (señale mi ojo)  
aunque fuera el primero,  
lo guardara para mí… _(Cante ahora poniéndome la mano en mi pecho)__

_Si pudiera volver a nacer (seguía moviéndome de un lado a otro)  
te vería cada día amanecer  
sonriendo como cada vez, (en esa parte me dio por sonreír la verdad era divertido)  
como aquella vez.…_

_Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,  
voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo._ (Cante levantando un dedo)_  
y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida,  
por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida._

_El día de la despedida _(cante despidiéndome con la mano)_  
de esta playa de mi vida  
te hice una promesa: (de nuevo levante el dedo)  
volverte a ver así._

_Más de cincuenta veranos  
hace hoy que no nos vemos (ahora señale el piso)  
ni tú, ni el mar ni el cielo _(de nuevo señale a cada uno)_  
ni quien me trajo a ti. (_Ahora señale a Tora otra vez_)_

_Si pudiera volver a nacer (seguí moviéndome de un lado a otro la verdad siempre lo hacía)  
te vería cada día amanecer  
sonriendo como cada vez, (sonreí nuevamente)  
como aquella vez…  
_

_Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,  
voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo. (_Otra vez levante el dedo_)  
y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida,  
por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida…_

_Y…_

_Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,  
y…_

_Voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo. (_Otra vez levante el dedo_)  
y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida,  
por mucho que pasen los años…_

_Por mucho que pasen los años…_

_De largo…_

_En tu vida…_

_Tu vida…._

_Tu vida…_

Termino la canción y nos miramos él estaba feliz y yo sonreí y reí

Fin del ichigo POV.

-bien sigo…-dijo feliz Rosalina pero fue interrumpida por Hayato

-yo-dijo y fue rápido al escenario le dio la señal a Kouta y empezó a cantar

"Vivir mi vida: watch?v=YXnjy5YlDwk (N/M: jajaja ahora canto yo bien pues me da tanta flojera que solo vean el video y hagan de cuenta que es lo mismo que hare yo XD)

_Me preguntan ¿Cuál es tu legado?_

_La búsqueda puede ser complicada pero…_

_En realidad debe ser simple_

_Yo soy padre…_

_Soy hijo…_

_soy hermano…_

_y soy amigo…_

_yo soy mi música…_

_y tu sonrisa…_

_Soy las calles de nueva york y puerto rico… (N/R: ya quisieras)_

_trato de tocar la vida de mi gente…_

_del mismo modo como ellos han tocaron la mía… (N/M: Rosalina Sofía Y Kouta Accedieron a ser mi coro)_

_yo vivo para de alguna manera…_

_dejar mi huella…_

_yo simplemente vivo…_

_Voy a reír, voy a bailar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá  
Voy a reír, voy a gozar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá_

_Voy a reír (¡eeso!), voy a bailar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá  
Voy a reír, voy a gozar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá_

_A veces llega la lluvia  
Para limpiar las heridas  
A veces solo una gota  
Puede vencer la sequía_

_Y para qué llorar, pa' qué  
Si duele una pena, se olvida  
Y para qué sufrir, pa' qué  
Si así es la vida, hay que vivirla  
Lalalé_

_Voy a reír, voy a bailar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá  
Voy a reír, voy a gozar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá_

_¡Eeeso!_

_Voy a vivir el momento  
Para entender el destino  
Voy a escuchar en silencio  
Para encontrar el camino_

_Y para qué llorar, pa' qué  
Si duele una pena, se olvida  
Y para qué sufrír, pa' qué  
Si duele una pena, se olvida  
Lalalé_

_(¡Tooma!)_

_Voy a reír, voy a bailar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá  
Voy a reír, voy a gozar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá_

_¡Mi gente!  
¡Toooma!_

_Voy a reír, voy a bailar  
Pa' qué llorar, pa' que sufrir  
Empieza a soñar, a reír  
Voy a reír (¡ohoo!), voy a bailar  
Siente y baila y goza  
Que la vida es una sola  
Voy a reír, voy a bailar  
Vive, sigue  
Siempre pa'lante  
No mires pa'trás  
¡Eeeso!  
Mi gente  
La vida es una…_

_Haha…  
_

_¡Tooma!_

_Voy a reír, voy a bailar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá  
Voy a reír, voy a gozar  
Vivir mi vida lalalalá_

Todos aplaudieron y sonreían por su esfuerzo y gran talento se veían tan felices sonrientes y alegres juntos

-bien mi turno-dijo feliz Rosalina y subió al escenario y le dio la señal a Kouta y este también y sonó la música y Kouta ¿fue con ella?

"Cendrillon: watch?v=JfKUUTc3ZrA" (N/R: también es la coreografía del video por cierto ambos hacen los mismos pasos cuando solo aparece un personaje y tienen cascos asi que no sostienen micrófono)

_Ah…_

_Ah…_

_Asa made odoru yume dake misete  
tokei no kane ga toku mahou  
aimai na yubi sasou kaidan  
san dan tobashi ni hanete yuku  
basha no nakade furue teta  
mijime na furugi mekuri megure yoruno butou_

_Mishiranu kao sagasu  
sasayaku ano koe ga  
nigiri shimeta yaiba tsuki tate  
subete wo ubae to  
minashigo tsudou shiro  
emi kamen ni egaite  
itsuwari no itsukusimi sae  
hane de tsutsumu Seraph_

_Haino nakade akaku tokete majiru GLASS no kutsu_

_Imasara kaeru furuete iruno__  
anata ga mewoyaru tokei  
kutsu nugi odoru SLOPE nukete  
nodo made nobiru yubi no saki de_

_Sukuu shizuku kuchi zukete  
hashiru shoudou sebone nukete yuku SETSUNA_

_Kane wa narasa naide  
anata ni hizama zuki  
mada dame to sakenda migite ga  
tsuki sasu SAYONARA  
kesenai shouen wo kousui ni matou hime  
tsuyoi hitomi bokuno kootta kamen goto uchinuku_

_Ima mo mimi ni anata no toiki ga  
tsuki sasaru no tooi yume  
Stained Glass gosi hikaru tuki ga  
kimi ni kabuseta Veil_

_Dress hiza de saite  
Tiara wa nage sutete  
mitsume au hitomi to hitomi ga  
hibana wo hanatsu  
kodoku na tamashii ga honoo age hikare au  
sono namida sukue nainara marude hitori asobi_

_Tokiyo tomare imawa  
anata ni yoi shirete  
yureru kodou hitotsu hitotsu wo  
kizami tsukete tai  
todomare atsuku nure  
uchi tsukeru takamari ni  
kore ijyou wa ugoke naiyo  
marude Fairytail_

Todos se quedaron callados y asombrados sus voces tanto como sus pasos eran perfectos ambos se veían como una dulce pareja de enamorados ni parecían primos Sofía fue la primera en aplaudir ya que no le sorprendía Hayato estaba en shock los demás salieron del shock y aplaudieron y Rosalina sonrió y abrazo a Kouta y este correspondió bajaron del escenario y Rosalina le dijo en el oído a Hayato

-te lo mereces baka-le susurro y salió a fuera con los demás Sofía y Kouta se quedaron a empezar a quitar todo

-Rosalina-susurro Hayato ya que se quedó adentro en shock no la mira y salió a buscarla unos minutos después la encontró en un muelle jugueteando con sus piernas en el agua ya que se quitó las calcetas y los zapatos-Rosalina-susurro nuevamente Hayato y ella le escucho y volteo a verlo

-Hayato…-también susurro estos hermanos se miraron un buen rato

-Rosalina porque bailaste cendrillon con Kouta es tu primo no tu enamorado además no era la canción que íbamos a bailar-le dijo enojado y en llanto ya que su hermanita estaba con su primo que el odia y siempre lo ha hecho por ser superior y llevarse mejor con su hermana que el

-tu… ¿¡qué sabes!?-le dijo ahora enojada Rosalina y llorando-¿¡nunca quisiste escuchar el nombre de la canción y te fuiste me degastes sola y esa canción es de dueto y Kouta me vio y se ofreció no me digas que no era la misma canción porque si lo era nunca me escuchaste y solo te enojas conmigo!?-dijo llorando mirándolo este se quedó asombrado ya que sus palabras eran verdad

-Rosalina…-chan…-dijo en un susurro y de la nada una voz detrás de él lo sorprendió

-siempre es lo mismo contigo-dijo serio Kouta y Hayato volteo y lo miro-nunca seras bueno con ella verdad-dijo mirándolo serio

-siempre soy bueno con ella-le dijo enojado y Kouta miro a Rosalina aun llorando

-sí que bueno eres, que le haces sufrir y llorar, ya te lo dije deja de hacerla sufrir ella ya sufrió bastante…-dijo pero él lo interrumpió

-cállate no ha sido ella la única que sufrió-dijo recordando su pasado

-¡basta ya!-dijo Rosalina aun llorando pero ahora parada y parecía enojada-cállense los dos de una buena vez… cállense… por favor-dijo bajando sus ánimos-Hayato aprende a escuchar no seas tan necio y Kouta deja de tratar de hacerlo sufrir solo cómo se comporta conmigo sé que sufrí mucho en el pasado para que tú no y…-dijo recordando cuanto le dolía su pasado pero tomo aire y siguió hablando- sé que no quieres que sufra mas pero ya basta solo basta por favor si no quieren hacerme sufrir más basta ya sean buenos y no necios ni sobreprotectores-dijo ahora con una sonrisa

-Rosali-nee-dijo ahora Sofía viendo esta escena-que te hicieron estos baka para que lloraras-dijo preocupada y alarmada y mirando feo a los dos y Kouta estaba serio y Hayato atemorizado por la mirada de Sofía- que te hizo Hayato-dijo alarmada después de míralos a los dos

-ah… y por qué o siempre me echan la culpan-dijo haciendo pucheros

-jajaja no te preocupes Sofía-chan no me hicieron nada ahora vamos con los demás ¿nee? Hayato-kun Kouta-kun-dijo feliz y cuando llegaron…

Pudding y taruto, ichigo y Kisshu, Pai y lettuce, ryo y mint, y zakuro y keiichiro…

Se estaban besando las parejas estaban esparcidas pudding y taruto estaban en el cielo(N/R: ESTABA VOLANDO Y BESANDOSE CON PUDDING QUE TIERNO _) ichigo y Kisshu en la orilla de la playa con la luna y Rosalina estaba feliz si seguían asi ella y Hayato si nacerán Pai y lettuce estaban adentro de la casita donde fue la fiesta detrás de la casa esta mint y ryo y zakuro y keiichiro bajo un árbol

Hayato estaba en shock y Kouta como si nada serio y al lado e Hayato pero….

Aparecieron Tora y takeshi(N/R: Kaito se fue temprano y su padre se fue lo dejo votado con nosotros XD ñee solo salió esa noche) para arruinar la noche y cuando lo creían todo perdido…

Apareció Rosalina y Sofía haciendo poses atractivas para ellos evitando que los vieran e interrumpieran esa linda escena y lo lograron y se los llevaron a otra parte de la playa(N/M: umm etto*desangrado nasal* RMX voy a arruinar el beso de ichigo y Kisshu*golpe de RMX en la cara de MFK* N/R: pervertido y somos hermanos si lo haces desapareceremos los dos baka)

Unas horas después en la mansión con Kisshu Pai y taruto

-bien ya sabemos el plan nos llevaremos cada quien a nuestra amada y asi nadie nos interrumpirá-dijo muy seguro Kisshu ya con sus ropas normales

-¿pero y los demás?-pregunto Pai serio

-no te preocupes Pai, Rosalina Sofía Kouta y Hayato dijeron que se ocuparían de ellos-dijo sin preocupaciones taruto

-si asi que hasta la fiesta final-dijo Kisshu con algo en mente y una sonrisa

Fin del Capitulo

RMX y MFK: suspenso jejeje que les pareció dejen reviews jajaja mientras nosotros discutíamos los demás se estaban besando

MFK: qué asco me quede en shock por la escena

RMX: que tierno a mí me gusto jejeje pero no la parte de Tora y takeshi

Ichigo: que lo alarga bueno

RMX: vale gruñona bien jejeje ¿Qué estará planeando Kisshu y sus hermanos para la fiesta final? ¿Cuál es el pasado de Rosalina y Kouta? ¿Por qué no me tren un helado? ¿Eso y mucho más en TAYSLH? Jejeje ya enserio tráeme helado MFK y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo jejeje chaito

MFK: y ya saben dejen reviews y consejitos. (Caen al suelo inconsciente)


	12. Cantarella

TAYSLH 12

Cantarella

MFK: hola gente bonita soy MFK y tengo malas noticias RMX ESTA…

Todos: esta ¿Que?

MFK: esta…esta…esta…

Todos: esta ¿muerta?

Tora y MFK: nuestra suerte no es tan grande (Golpe en la cabeza a ambos por RMX)

RMX: si su suerte no es tan grande*cof, cof*(tos de ella) bueno este capítulo será escrito por MFK ya que yo ESTOY "enferma" (la verdad solo quiero tomarme unas vacaciones no se lo digan a MFK XD y yo esta parte la editare después de que lo escriba NO SE LO DIGAN XD)

MFK: si la pobre está enferma y no se ha parado creo que es anoréxica (es muy delgada y no come mucho TT-TT)

RMX: no soy anoréxica que la contigo y si como y son 4 veces al día…ups información clasificada Tora Disclaimer

Tora: SI lo que tú digas… (Dice sin ánimos pero Kisshu le da una patada y lo derriba y el da el Disclaimer)

Kisshu: si pero antes le agradecemos a:

Nelly-san: deñada :D no te apures no nos ofendemos solo ten cuidado debajo de tu cama mientras duermes(dice un poco macabra y rompe un vaso de vidrio)OMG! Alguien le entendió y me alegra saber que ponen atención en lo que escribo y si 1º "C"

Todos: Te agradecemos eternamente por tus reviews(hacen reverencia y RMX se desmaya y a nadie le importa)

Disclaimer: a RMX no le pertenece TMM ni MMP ni los personajes solo esta historia y Tora (si ella los creo quien sabe como pero lo hizo y dicen rumores que hay una historia oscura y tenebrosa de cómo lo invento XD es mentira)u otros personajes que ella invente además no le pertenece "Cantarella" ni "cendrillon" y a MFK no le pertenece nada absolutamente nada.

MFK: Gracias por recordármelo Kisshu(sarcasmo)

Kisshu: de nada(feliz por el capítulo)

Mint: ya no pelen que lo alargan a la historia (dice tomando te en su mesita y silla del café mew como si nada)

En el Capítulo Anterior:

Unas horas después en la mansión con Kisshu Pai y taruto

-bien ya sabemos el plan nos llevaremos cada quien a nuestra amada y asi nadie nos interrumpirá-dijo muy seguro Kisshu ya con sus ropas normales

-¿pero y los demás?-pregunto Pai serio

-no te preocupes Pai, Rosalina Sofía Kouta y Hayato dijeron que se ocuparían de ellos-dijo sin preocupaciones taruto

-si asi que hasta la fiesta final-dijo Kisshu con algo en mente y una sonrisa

Capitulo actual:

Todos estaban desayunando como de costumbre miradas asesinas de yuebing y Rosalina, Kaito y taruto y tora miraba feo a Kisshu con un palo en la mano(N/R/M: LO BAUTIZO ES EL "Palo Golpeador De Kisshu Felices" XD ) y el miraba a ichigo feliz de la vida Pai y Kouta serios lettuce sonrojada y los demás desayunando como si nada.

-Bien, ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta de ayer?-pregunto Rosalina dejando a un lado la atmosfera tensa

-muy divertida pero no me gusto la canción de "Cendrillon"-dijo enojado Hayato mirando feo a Kouta

-supéralo ¿quieres?-le dijo hartada Rosalina

-pero que dices si bailaron geniales muy buena sus voces y sobre todo los pasos-dijo muy alegre Sofía

\- a mí me gusto la canción de mi Koneko-Chan-dijo muy feliz Kisshu

-ja, y vieras que pensaba en muchas pero no me decidía asi que escogí esa acorde a donde estamos-dijo alegre ichigo

-a mí me gusto la de vivir la vida es debemos cantarla todos juntos na no da-dijo llena de energía pudding

-han yo no canto-dijo Taruto para nada interesado

-vamos será divertido taru-taru y cantaremos "Cantarella"-dijo alegre pudding y taruto se sonrojo

-buena idea y si hacemos la obra de Cantarella –dijo muy animada Rosalina

-ichigo y Kisshu serán los principales y Taruto y Pudding pueden ser los antagonistas-dijo muy alegre Rosalina tenía en mente la obra perfecta y más el final

-por mi bien-dijo feliz ichigo y Tora se quedó en Shock

-Todo por mi Koneko-chan-dijo abrazando a ichigo

-Pudding está de acuerdo na no da-ahora estaba feliz iba actuar en "Cantarella"

-bah no me queda de otra lo hare-dijo aun sonrojado taruto volteando su cabeza hacia un lado y un poco inclinado hacia arriba

-bien hay más dudas-dijo Rosalina emocionada

-¿tengo una duda?-dijo taruto levantando la mano-¿de qué trata Cantarella?-pregunto con inocencia y todos cayeron al piso

-lo sabrás cuando leas el guion taruto-dijo feliz Rosalina guardando el suspenso

-bien a organizarlo todo-dijo levantando la mano Rosalina y los demás asintieron felices-la haremos mañana asi que vamos a darles los guiones y los vestuarios hoy Hayato Sofía y Kouta quédense ya saben para que-dijo eso ultimo un poco más seria

-hai-asintieron un poco más acorde a como estaba Rosalina y los demás salieron menos Taruto que quería escuchar y se escondió

-bien ya saben que le dije a Kisshu ¿no?-dijo ya un poco más seria y ellos asintieron-bien denme los informes y les daré el mío-dijo y los cuatro hicieron aparecer unos papeles y se los dieron a ella y ella a ellos y empezaron a leerlos todos pero en voz baja-bien Kouta todavía no has alado la forma de volver verdad-dijo y el asintió-Hayato por lo que veo han empezado a sospechar de nosotros ¿verdad?-le pregunto y el asintió sin ánimos-Sofía-menciono y ella se sentó correctamente-veo que nos involucraste a unos de los planes de pa-perdon Kisshu-dijo y ella asintió miedosa-¿Cuál es? No me enojare puede ser bueno para nosotros y ellos asi que dímelo-le dijo ya aún más seria Rosalina

-en la fiesta de despedida ellos se comprometerán con sus "Novias" y nos pidieron que no interrumpan el momento de ellos-dijo aun miedosa Sofía y Rosalina tenía la cara en shock

-que… ¡dijiste!-dijo feliz de la vida con ojos de estrellita-Sofía-chan no sabes cuánto me alegra esto es buena señal pero claro que ayudaremos-dijo muy emocionada e impaciente parecía una niña pequeña.

-bien si Rosalina-chan se apunta yo igual-dijo Hayato con mas ánimos

-mmm… esto nos beneficiara a Todos solo hay que planear las estrategias y listo será pan comido-dijo aun serio Kouta pero era feliz si Rosalina lo era(N/R: MFK ¿Por qué no eres como Kouta-Kun? N/M: porque no quiero y además yo soy mejor que el*se escucha un grillo y MFK salta por la ventana*N/R: Pfft que nena eres MFK)

-genial los ayudaremos…-dijo feliz Rosalina y se paró junto a una maceta-T…-Taruto-dijo un poco pensativa ya que tenía costumbre de llamarlos como parientes y movió la cabeza y Taruto dijo con miedo

-h-hola-dijo temblando por Rosalina Taruto

-te llevaremos el vestuario y guion al rato vete ya-dijo sonriendo pero se veía maldad en sus ojos y el salió corriendo

-pfft que nena era mi tío…-dijo ella en un murmullo negando con una sonrisa por la obra

En el cuarto de Kisshu y ichigo

-bueno ya sabes de que trata "Cantarella "¿no?-le pregunto curiosa ichigo y Kisshu negó con la cabeza y esta suspiro-Cantarella trata de una princesa que va aun baile ahí conoce aún príncipe ellos quedan enamorados a primera vista, pero ella tenía un prometido y se acercaba su boda, en el baile el prometido conoce a otra princesa y quedan profundamente enamorados pero él se iba a casar con la otra princesa, el día de la boda cuando arreglaban a la princesa con su vestido llega alguien misterioso que es el príncipe y la rapta la maid(N/RYM: maid es una sirvienta para quien no lo sepa)corre y avisa al príncipe de ello él lo piensa y decide cancelar la boda por la otra princesa días después la princesa secuestrada es liberada y estaba meditando y llega una visita inesperada el príncipe del baile ellos hablan y ella toma un "te" que él le puso una especie de "Droga" y se la lleva después se da cuenta de su error de que había dañado a la persona que más amaba ya que eran amigos de pequeños pero él se fue por un tiempo, después ella…-ella fue interrumpida por la llegada de Tora que azoto la puerta cansado y Rosalina lo tacleo y pelearon en el piso

-no permitiré que ichigo participe-le dijo enojado peleando con Rosalina

-eso sobre mi cadáver ella ya acepto o lo hare yo y Kouta-Kun-le dijo enojada golpeando a Tora

-espera.…¿¡QUE!?-dijo asombrado Hayato y Kouta como si nada- Tora…-dijo sombrío Hayato y el empezó a golpear a Tora también

-ya cálmense pedazos de bakas si participaremos-dijeron enojados Ichigo y Kisshu

-bueno…-dijeron los tres en murmullos y enojados

-Ah… Antes de que se me olvide tomen sus diálogos yo seré la narradora e ichigo…-se calló Rosalina unos momentos

-¿Nani?-dijo curiosa esta

-NO LE CUENTES EL FINAL A P-Kisshu o te MATO-dijo amenazante y ella con la gotita tipo anime le dijo

-s-si-dijo un poco temerosa por su mirada

-bien vayan y alisten todo para mañana Kisshu tú te alistaras en cuarto de Hayato para que sea sorpresa tu vestuario y el de ichigo y si se ven por cualquier motivo absténganse de las consecuencias-dijo lo último con sus ojos un poco blancos-(N/R: JAJAJA como Kisshu en el capítulo 45 en el callejón XD)

-bien ahora a sus cuartos todos se levantaran temprano mañana-dijo mandona y ellos obedecieron pudding durmió con Ichigo y Taruto con Kisshu y Hayato, en el cuarto de taruto y pudding ataran de la cama cuatros personas "misteriosas" a Tora por si acaso se querían robar los vestuarios de Kisshu e ichigo

A la mañana siguiente

Ya todos estaba preparados y con su vestuario y el escenario solo faltaba ichigo y Pudding

Taruto y Kisshu estaba al frente con el telón abajo y Tora atado a una silla con una cinta en la boca

Kisshu trae el mismo vestuario que el de la fiesta y Taruto un traje negro con una camisa de manga larga café rojiza y una corbata negra y su cabello como siempre lo tenían

-disculpen la demora-dijo una voz y Kisshu y taruto voltearon y vieron a ichigo y pudding y se quedaron asombrados como lucían

Ichigo traía un vestido esponjado color rosa sin mangas largo y unas zapatillas a juego su pelo estaba suelto y Rosalina se lo ondulo y pudding uno también un poco más corto color amarillo de tirantes delgados unas zapatillas plateadas y su pelo suelto pero se lo alació Sofía (N/R: que tal nos quedaron las chicas ¿eh? XD)

-am…-dijeron asombrados los dos pero Kisshu se repuso primero

-hermosa Koneko-chan- le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se sonrojo (N/R: que bueno que todavía no se levanta el telón XD si no Tora me mata)

-…- taruto seguía admirando a pudding y paso Sofía y Vio a taruto y dijo

-Taruto no babes-dijo burlona y se puso al lado del ya que era la maid

-eh…-dijo aun en las "nubes"-¿¡EH!?- razono lo que dijo Sofía-y-y-yo no estoy babeando-dijo enojado y sonrojado Taruto y rio Sofía y pudding le beso la mejilla y se calmo

-bien empezaremos la obra teatral Cantarella(N/M: Inserte Música de Cantarella aquí) por favor Tomen asientos y Hayato mantenga vigilado a Tora por favor-dijo Rosalina por el micrófono y subieron el telón y Tora se empezó a alborotar por la forma en que vestía Ichigo y la mirada de Kisshu hacia ella

Esta triste historia de amor trata de una princesa llamada ichigo con su amigo de la infancia que estaba enamorado de ella Kisshu pero él se fue dejando a ichigo sola y esta se comprometió con un Príncipe llamado Taruto (N/TA:( Nota de Taruto) WTF yo y la vieja bruja no *llora*) y Kisshu nunca se enteró y cuando llego de vuelta hizo un baile invitando a todas las princesas y príncipes incluyendo a ichigo y taruto

En el baile

-buenas tardes príncipe Kisshu- dijo y pensó ichigo _por que se me hace tan familiar _pensó haciendo la reverencia

-un placer princesa ichigo-dijo el también haciendo la reverencia _como ha cambiado se ve hermosa_ pensó feliz el príncipe

Pero su felicidad se acabó cuando llego Taruto y sorprendió a ichigo

-ah si él es mi prometido el príncipe Taruto-dijo un poco nerviosa ichigo y el corazón del príncipe se rompió al escuchar la noticia-y nos casaremos la siguiente semana-termino destrozando al príncipe ichigo

El baile seguía y Taruto vio una princesa que lo deslumbro la princesa pudding

-me haría el favor de bailar conmigo-dijo el príncipe y ella acepto y empezaron al bailar se fueron acercando más y más y justo cuando se iban a besar él se separó ya que pronto seria su boda

El día de la boda al fin llego una maid arreglaba el vestido de novia de ichigo pero…

Un caballero con un antifaz y traje llego y se la llevo la maid asustada corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba Taruto

-Taruto-sama un joven misterioso se ha llevado a Ichigo-senpai-le dijo preocupada la maid él lo razono y miro hacia la ventana y vio a la princesa del baile llorando con una amiga y decidió

-Sofía-san avise a los invitados se cancela la boda-dijo y esta obedeció

Horas después la princesa fue liberada y estaba meditando en una silla con un té que ni siquiera había probado

-Konichiwa princesa ichigo-dijo feliz Kisshu y la saco de sus pensamientos-veo que algo le preocupa me puedo sentar con usted-dijo Cortez y ella asedio

-sí, y adelante siéntese príncipe Kisshu-dijo señalando la silla enfrente de ella

-princesa ¿acaso le preocupa su boda que fue cancelada?-le pregunto y ella negó

-no, y pues no amaba a el Príncipe Taruto ya que mi corazón pertenece a otro-dijo un poco más calmada y bebió él te que le trajo una maid pero antes el príncipe Kisshu le puso una droga e hizo que ella se desmayara y él se la llevo a un cuarto

En el cuarto

En la recostó en la cama y se puso al arriba de ella pensando

_Que he hecho le hecho daño a la persona que más amo soy un tonto_ pensó arrepentido Kisshu y ella despertó y le acaricio la mejilla y por fin pudieron sellar su amor…

CON UN BESO

Fin

Cayo el telón y todos aplaudían menos Tora que estaba en blanco y su cerebro de tora exploto(N/R: XD EXPLOTO XD) y Kisshu e ichigo se seguían besando hasta que Taruto hablo y ellos se sonrojaron

-tortolitos si tanto lo desean váyanse a su habitación de la mansión que hay niños presentes-dijo burlón y ellos se separaron apenados y nervioso

-am…T-T-T-Te ayudo a pararte-dijo y le extendió la mano (N/R: aún siguen en la cama XD estoy con taruto váyanse a su habitación XD) pero ella tropezó y ella cayó sobre el en un beso y Rosalina subió el Telón (N/R: NO ME DI CUENTA xD) Y todos se quedaron riendo y Tora Murió(N/R: es mentira solo se desmayó)

-creo que fue demasiado para el-dijo Hayato picando con una varita a Tora

Horas después todos estaban cenando de la siguiente manera

Rosalina estaba feliz _si seguimos con este ritmo si naceremos yo Hayato Wii_, Yuebing no estaba, Kouta estaba en el laboratorio que está en el sotano, Sofía comía feliz por la obra _Rosalina-chan es feliz Sofía-chan también lo será_, Ichigo estaba comiendo un poco sonrojada y Kisshu igual _no puedo creerlo tora nos matara_, pudding estaba feliz

-pudding y taru-taru hicieron Cantarella na no da-decía muy emocionada y taruto muy sonrojado

-razonándolo ¿Cuál es nuestro final?-pregunto un poco más calmado ahora a Rosalina Taruto

-se fueron felices y se casaron a escondidas y tuvieron muchos, muchos hijos-dijo feliz Sofía

-me pregunto a mí pero si ese es su final-dijo razonándolo Rosalina _pero si solo son una hija jejeje no son muchos_ pensó con malicia

Lettuce estaba pensando y Pai solo la miraba disimuladamente serio y los demás estaban es sus habitaciones menos Tora

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Tora-Kun?-pregunto con curiosidad ichigo

-está en el calabozo reflexionando-dijo como si nada Rosalina y empezaron a oírse minis terremotos-ay no fastidien justo cuando estaba comiendo-dijo cansada y como lo pensaban era Taichi- no te cansas de fastidiarme-le dijo un poco molesta Rosalina

-no, y ya sabes te necesito a ti, o a ichigo pero te prefiero a ti-dijo a Rosalina y a ichigo le molesto un poco el comentario

-pues no nos tendrás ni a mí ni a…-no pudo continuar ya que Taichi la interrumpió

-ya te lo había dicho antes no las quiero para mí no me interesan solo las necesito además no deberías preocuparte más por los demás si ni siquiera…-esta vez fue interrumpido por ella

Fin del Capitulo

MFK: SUSPENSO… OK no…pero si quedaron picados a y por cierto mi "amada" y "enferma" prima no estaba enferma descubrí por mi cuenta que solo quería tomar un descanso asi que la castigue por mentir(se abre un telón mágico)

RMX: gbyfbuwbuyfgv gqfry uegyw (sáquenme de aquí -)(atada sin su medallón y en un saco y cinta en la boca)

MFK: si ese es su castigo ahora(recibe una patada de parte de Rosalina)

RMX: mira a mí nadie me castiga segunda Tora te lo dijo y Tercera sufre mi venganza(dijo lo último con malicia y se transformó misteriosamente en su forma de Cyniclon)

MFK: (HUYE)

RMX: pfft que nena bueno dejen reviews no somos adivinos y también si quieren consejitos de que debería hacer y quisiera saber ¿alguien sabe cuántos días llevan conmigo Tora y el resto? Solo quiero ver que tan atentos están si quieren háganlo y si no saldré con mazo golpeador de otaku chaito(se va perseguir a MFK junto con todos los demás de la historia)


	13. El Secuestro o ¿Sacrificio? Y Una Visita

TAYSLH 13

El Secuestro o ¿Sacrificio? Y Una Visita Misteriosa

RMX: Sigo con vida

MFK: A NADIE LE IMPORTAS

RMX: %# &amp;% TU #%$ MFK

Todos: QUE YA EMPEZO EL CAPITULO NO PELEN GRAN PEDAZOS DE BAKAS

RMX Y MFK: gomenasai

Kisshu: estamos apenados por la presentación pero le agradecemos por sus reviews a:

Guest: ¿Kami-Sama? OMG me siento tan alagada(MFK le da un golpe) y no te preocupes por mi estoy mejor (se desmaya y MFK le hecha un cubo de agua helada) estoy mejor ya que las reviews son mi medicina y me cura muy rápido asi que… mas reviews, a veces me pasa asi a mí también me despierto y no puedo dormir…, gracias fue muy fácil entrar(es que soborne a todos los maestros….OK NO es broma entre de manera legal ¬¬') 1º "C" Estoy yo bueno a ver si te resulta bien ser concejal ^.^, me alegra que te diviertas y si es una obra Vocaloid y no se dije vamos a hacerla y salió ese capítulo y Gomen por la espera pero aquí esta ^^

Todos: Gracias por tus reviews nos anima mucho a seguir (hacen la reverencia)

RMX Y MFK: ala historia:

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Tora-Kun?-pregunto con curiosidad ichigo

-está en el calabozo reflexionando-dijo como si nada Rosalina y empezaron a oírse minis terremotos-ay no fastidien justo cuando estaba comiendo-dijo cansada y como lo pensaban era Taichi- no te cansas de fastidiarme-le dijo un poco molesta Rosalina

-no, y ya sabes te necesito a ti, o a ichigo pero te prefiero a ti-dijo a Rosalina y a ichigo le molesto un poco el comentario

-pues no nos tendrás ni a mí ni a…-no pudo continuar ya que Taichi la interrumpió

-ya te lo había dicho antes no las quiero para mí no me interesan solo las necesito además no deberías preocuparte más por los demás si ni siquiera…-esta vez fue interrumpido por ella

-¡URUSAI! (N/R: ES cállate en japonés)-el grito enojada temblando de la ira-no tienes por qué recordármelo, pero no soy la misma de antes protegeré a mis seres queridos a toda costa-le dijo enojada con lágrimas en los ojos y extrañamente se transformo

-puedes protegerlos y no volveré si tu Rosalina lo haces-dijo severamente

-habla-dijo seria ahora más integrada y este le conto

-si vienes conmigo no necesitare más a ichigo solo tienes que obedecerme-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella y ella avanzo un paso

-¡no!-se oyó la voz de Sofía y Hayato bajo apresurado vio esta escena

-¿¡qué está pasando Rosalina-chan!?-se quedó atónito Hayato por la mirada de Rosalina llena de tristeza acompañada por una sonrisa aguda

-Gomen yo…-dijo pero ichigo la interrumpió

-no déjenme ir a mí-dijo ella ahora triste a Taichi

-pero…-trato de oponerse Rosalina pero ella no se lo permitió

-Koneko-Chan…..-dijo en un susurro Kisshu y esta lo miro Taichi se acercó a ichigo por la espalda y abrió un portal a otra dimensión el entro seguida por ichigo que miro con tristeza a sus amigos y novio entro al portal dejando ver unas lágrimas por instinto de detenerla Kisshu salto intentando entrar al portal pero no lo logro cayó al suelo decepcionado

Los demás llegaron corriendo y solo vieron a Kisshu maldiciendo y golpeando el suelo con odio frustración y desesperación

-Kisshu…-dijo en un susurro Rosalina y decidió tele transprtarlo a una sala desconocida incluso para Sofía y Hayato y Kouta pero a él no le sorprendió el cuarto oculto

-¿Dónde estamos?-dijo examinando el lugar ryo

-tranquilízate Bonnie, estamos en la última habitación justo debajo del calabozo….-dijo Rosalina y abrió un portal en el techo y de este callo Tora-Tora, Ichigo fue secuestrada y vamos a salvarla-dijo con seriedad

-¿QUE?-grito alarmado

-he estado investigando a Taichi y sé a dónde llevo a ichigo-dijo y una imagen como un holograma apareció mostrando coordenadas e imágenes de la dimensión-la mala noticia….-dijo cansada-es su casa y está muy protegida pero ya la he visitado y se sus trampas no pregunten larga historia y no hay tiempo-dijo y de nuevo los teletransporto pero esta vez a un laboratorio-okey solo les diré algo no griten si ven algo espeluznante nos descubrirán si ven fotos de una niña con orejas cyniclonianas y cabello azul no se sorprendan si hay muchas y por ultimo váyanse Ryo y Keiichiro no nos ayudaran a pelear Kouta-Kun enséñales sus posiciones-dijo y este les enseño algo parecido a una computadora pero la pantalla era inmensa y se podía ver a Taichi Caminando por un pasillo-son cámaras de vigilancia nos ayudaran como guía los demás si son unas nenas lloronas lárguense pero si quieren a su amiga devuelta síganme-dijo y abrió un portal todos se transformaron y entraron al portal-tomen se comunicaran con ellos-dijo y les dio unos audífonos para comunicarse con Ryo o Keiichiro seguían Rosalina ya se sabía la casa entera lograron entrar al sotano había varias habitaciones y monstruos peligroso

-nosotros nos encargamos de ellos Kisshu, Tora, Rosalina busquen a ichigo-dijo zakuro, empezando a pelear con los monstruos junto con los demás Kisshu y Rosalina volaban lo más rápido que podían y tora corría en busca de señales de ichigo hasta que por fin llegaron a una habitación oscura y con muchas pantallas con un planeta un castillo grande y hermoso con un jardín muy bien cuidado y una foto de dos chicas con el pelo rojo y ojos negros ambas y las típicas orejas puntiagudas y largas(N/R: que todas amamos y nos enamoramos de ellas y queremos tenerlas bueno yo sí X3)

-sabría que vendrías conmigo ichigo ya que las tengo a las dos poder volver-dijo con seriedad Taichi y ichigo estaba atrapada con unas paredes invisibles(N/R: como en el capítulo 15 cuando van a salvar a masha pero ahora si tiene oxigeno)-y tu Satsuki espero que sea la última vez que te escapas del castillo-dijo dirigiéndose a la otra chica está atada y con las paredes

\- S-Satsuki-dijo ahora tora incrédulo ella volteo junto con ichigo chigo lo vio agradecida y la otra con temor

-Tora-Kun-dijo feliz ichigo

-y yo que fue mi plan-dijo Rosalina Siendo ignorada

-Koneko-chan-dijo ahora feliz ella estaba a salvo y ella lo miro se miraron fijamente a los ojos ella se sonrojo

Y Por sus parte Rosalina Miraba Con odio a Taichi y Satsuki miraba con temor o avergonzada a Tora

-Déjalas ir-dijo ahora enojada Rosalina parecía muy molesta

-No-dijo Taichi con firmeza

-Muy bien tú te lo buscaste-dijo ella saco sus katanas y Taichi invoco una daga muy extraña era de plata muy fina y delgada pero a la vez larga y eficiente para matar a alguien y asi se dirigieron al otro para atacarse bloqueando sus ataques y a la ves atacando al otro parecían decidos a matar al otro, Taichi fue el primero en ser atacado por una de las katanas de Rosalina y esta siguió por el extraño cuchillo de Taichi ambos en el antebrazo derecho rasgando su ropa dejando ver la herida que empezaba a sangrar parecieron inmutarse por su herida y continuaron con su pelea.

Kisshu y Tora, mientras Rosalina Distraía a Taichi, ellos intentaban sacar a ichigo y Satsuki

-kyaaa-solto un grito Rosalina ya que fue lanzada a la pared ya con varias heridas pero estaba decidida a pararse pero Taichi no se lo permitió ya que la pateo impidiendo que se pare

-tu tonta necia entiende que el destino de ichigo no es con Kisshu si no en el castillo baka-le dijo enojado Taichi moviendo su pie sin quitarlo de Rosalina

-Eso piénsalo dos veces-dijo ahora enojado Kisshu(N/M: es que se esponjo (¿?)) parecía muy molesto por su comentario

-dejen de ser tan necios entiéndalo ya-sonaba cada vez más irritado Taichi

-el necio es otro-dijo Rosalina aun en el piso por el pie de Taichi-porque no aceptas tu derrota-dijo ahora enojada Rosalina (N/R: es que también me esponje)

-y ustedes acepten su destino-dijo Taichi tenía un buen punto si no permitirían que Ichigo se fuera Taichi por que permitiría su derrota

-porque ese no es su destino-hablo por fin Satsuki -es el mío-con esas simples palabras se entristeció Rosalina Aprovecho para golpear a Taichi y por fin pararse del piso aunque al parase obtuvo una gran cortada en su espalda por el cuchillo de Taichi ella cayo pero logro ponerse de cuatro patas(N/M Y R: no sabemos si se entiende pero bueno) miro a Taichi y puso dos dedos en su frente(N/R: como los militares pero en vez de su mano solo fueron dos dedos) y se teletransporto junto con los demás dejando a Taichi solo y confundido

En la Mansión

Todos estaban confundidos por la situación menos Rosalina que estaba aún en el suelo pero ahora jadeando

-Todos están bien- dijo mirándolos ella estaba aún en suelo y todos asintieron-eso me alegra-antes de caer al suelo desmayada

Rosalina POV.

-_Mmm donde estoy… ah estoy en mi cuarto_\- mire a mi alrededor aún seguía como cyniclon pero mis armas no las tenía ya que estaba acostada en mi cama las pude localizar rápido y las agarre y me las coloque las katanas fue lo que más dolió ya que seguía herida de la espalda-_genial_-pensé me tuve que curar con la mew aqua pero bueno ya que me transforme en mi forma adolecente humana y baje a desayunar y no los encontré en el comedor me dio igual asi que me tele transporte a la playa y decidí dar un paseo pero me tuve que esconder ya que…..

Fin del Rosalina POV.

Tora POV.

_Genial yo tranquilo y de la nada me sale Satsuki porque me estaba buscando genial…. Mi vida no puede ser peor_

-Tora tenemos que hablar-dijo sonrojada Satsuki ja de seguro me pedirá disculpas no me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con ella ahora yo amo a Nabiki y no la dejare por una chica que me hirió en el pasado y cree que con unas simples palabras la disculpare no pero veamos de lo que es capaz ella

-no me interesa-dije sinceramente pero veamos hasta dónde puede llegar

-no, escúchame-me dijo ella veamos que espectáculo hace-antes te odiaba por lo que me dijeron los demás no te escuche a ti me deje llevar por mentiras…-es enserio esto me lo dice hasta ahorita woow es muy lenta para disculparse

-sí, si lo que tú digas te perdono ahora déjame en paz por favor y Rosalina que bien que ya estas despierta-dije poniéndole un fin a la situación y me dirigí a la mansión enojado(N/M: porque aquí muchos se están esponjado primero Kisshu luego Rosalina y después Tora) no había nadie afuera escucho un grito de parte de ichigo y salgo para ver que le sucedió

-¿¡Que paso porque grito ichigo!?-pregunte alarmado y lo que vi fue….

Fue…. a…

Fin del Capitulo

RMX: SUSPENSO…xD

MFK: los dejamos muy enojados y esponjados verdad xD

RMX: bueno sentimos la demora pero valió la pena la espera ¿no?

MFK: seeh es que la secundaria nos estaba matando y RMX está enferma asi que no podemos avanzar tan rápido como quisiéramos y dejen reviews son gratis

RMX: si y recibirán un clon de Kisshu exactamente igual a él (no pregunten de donde lo saque¬¬') y lo mejor del caso será tu esclavo y novio si dejas una review(es broma ¬¬'pero me hacía ilusión ponerlo *¬*)

RMX Y MFK: CHAITO (caen el suelo inconsciente)


	14. Visitas Inesperadas, Invasión de Familia

Visitas Inesperadas, Invasión de Familia…

RMX Y MFK: THIS IS SPARTA!(Gritan felices y muy locos)

Todos: ¡ESTO NO ES SPARTA!(Le contestan furiosos menos MFK y RMX)

RMX Y MFK: tienen razón esto es un nuevo capítulo de TAYSLH

Taichi: Le agradecemos eternamente a:

Forever ALONE!

Todos: Donde está la gente cuando se le necesita(hacen reverencia)

Disclaimer: NO NOS PERTENECE TMM Y NUNCA SERÁ ASI NI Ranma 1/2

RMX: si por mi mala suerte nunca me pertenecerá TMM

MFK: pfft suerte arruinarías el anime

RMX: (mira con odio a MFK) Hijo de….

MFK: a la historia

Anteriormente en TAYSLH:

Woao es muy lenta para disculparse

-sí, si lo que tú digas te perdono ahora déjame en paz por favor y Rosalina que bien que ya estas despierta-dije poniéndole un fin a la situación y me dirigí a la mansión enojado(N/M: porque aquí muchos se están esponjado primero Kisshu luego Rosalina y después Tora) no había nadie afuera escucho un grito de parte de ichigo y salgo para ver que le sucedió

-¿¡Que paso porque grito ichigo!?-pregunte alarmado y lo que vi fue….

Fue…. a…

-¿¡RAMNA!?-dije asombrado y no venía solo venía con Akane y…-Nabiki…-pronuncie ella me miro nos perdimos en nuestras miradas no había cambiado mucho pero seguía siendo hermosa

-¡Ranma!-grito feliz ichigo abrazando a Ranma desvié mi mirada a ellos dos y parece que Akane se tensó por eso ya que le pego a Ranma ja, se lo merece

-¡E-Espera Akane puedo explicarlo!-decía Ranma pero Akane le empezó a golpear

-Ranma eres un pervertido-decía Akane furiosa mientras lo golpeaba

-_hermoso y justo castigo divino_-pensé a ver eso mire de nuevo a nabiki y me abrazo no me esperaba y me sonroje fue tan rápido asi que tropecé y caí al suelo y nabiki cayó sobre mi

-¡te extrañe tora!-me decía nabiki todos nos miraron y nomas de la nada me beso y correspondí y la abrace

-Ejem…-dijo una voz haciendo que nos separemos y miremos genial lo que me faltaba la loca-se puede saber qué haces con "MI" Tora-Kun-dijo Satsuki resaltando la palabra mi como si fuera suyo

-es "MI" Tora-Kun-dijo nabiki enojada sin quitarse encima de mí eso último me gusto

-Oigan él es "MIO"-dijo ichigo haciendo pucheros y abrazándome por la espalda y me dieron ganas de reír pero me contuve la risa pero si sonreía

-¡OYE!-dijo Kisshu llegando con los demás y Rosalina tenía una cara de WTF! Pasa aquí

-jajajajajajajajaja-ya no me pude contener la risa

-jajaja eres más mío Kisshu y lo sabes-dijo ichigo soltándome y hiendo con Kisshu y le beso la mejilla

-Bueno…¿¡ME EXPLICARIAN QUE PASA AQUÍ OH SI NO HABRA HERIDOS EN EL HOSPITAL!?-grito Rosalina enojada ups se enojó y mucho

-un baboso vino de visita con Akane y una hermosura y no sé qué hacen aquí pero ¿me puedo quedar con ella?-dije señalando a cada uno y al final señale a Nabiki que aún seguía arriba de mi

-jajaja muy gracioso soy Ranma Saotome-dijo dando una risa sarcástica y presentándose a los demás

-muy bien Ranma solo te diré una cosa-dijo Rosalina acercándose a Ranma y lo empezó a examinar dio una vuelta alrededor de Ranma y sus ojos se veían serios ja quiero ver que le hará y lo golpeo un puñetazo en el estomago

Fin del Tora POV.(N/RYM: ya fue mucho de Tora POV. Te emocionaste)

Rosalina POV.

Quería probar la fuerza de uno de mis tíos y ñee no era la gran cosa después es más fuerte o yo era más débil de pequeña y la segunda es la correcta el cayó al suelo por el golpe jejeje era el o Hayato y ha sido mandado al hospital 37 veces por mi culpa asi que

-que hacen en MI Mansión tienen 10 segundos o te vuelvo a golpear-dije amenazándolo estaba enojada y percibía que los otros le decían que hablaran-10, 9, 8, 7, 6…-me interrumpió al fin hablaría

-venimos porque un sujeto extraño con orejas de elfo como el que mira con cara de pervertido a ichigo nos dijo que ichigo seria tomada por él y la secuestraria junto con otra chica-dijo con miedo mi tío pfft que nena

-¡OYE!-dijo Kisshu ofendido

-ya veo sigue con sus juegos sucios y ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí quien los trajo?—dije exaspera

-no sabemos despertamos en el bosque ahora suéltame…-dijo tratando de conseguir mi nombre

-bien ahora largo que no estoy de humor-dijo y me dirigí a la mansión

-fue el idiota verdad-me dijo Kouta y atino me fui con Hayato un momento y me puso asi y yo solo me limite a asentir y entre pero desde ahí escuche como Kouta se enojaba con Hayato no quise saber nada más y me fui a mi cuarto

Fin del Rosalina POV.

Mientras Kouta "mataba" a Hayato los demás se quedaron de "¿QUE?" después de un tiempo decidieron entrar sin hacer escandalo ya que Rosalina estaba enojada

-bien él es Ranma Saotome mi primo y no sé quién es ella ni ella-dijo con toda sinceridad ichigo

-ella es Akane Tendo y ella es nabiki su hermana mayor y es una hermosura-dijo ahora tora y nabiki se sonrojo un poco y Satsuki se paró y abofeteo a nabiki

-¡¿Por qué me abofeteaste?!-grito nabiki ahora se enojo

-por quitarme lo que antes era mío-dijo entre lágrimas y enojada Satsuki parecía triste

-…-no dijo nada tora solo se paró y salió a la playa

-bien déjenme presentarnos- dejaron eso de lado cosas que a ichigo, Satsuki y nabiki se empezaron a preocupar por tora

-la que está arriba enojada y esponjada es Rosalina, ella es ichigo la hermana de tora, él es Kisshu novio de ichigo, parece que ya conocen a Tora, ella es mint, zakuro, pudding, su novio taruto, el prometido de pudding y su padre desaparecieron o se los trago la tierra, Sofía, lettuce, Pai, Kouta y yo Hayato-Dijo Hayato feliz en eso bajo Rosalina

-NO entren a MI cuarto-dijo sombría y se sentó con los demás-Kaito no desapareció simplemente decidió darse por vencido con pudding y se me olvidaba habrá una fiesta de despedida asi que…-dijo Rosalina recordando

-debió ser cuando me secuestraron-dijo ichigo apagada

-si se pospondrá les diremos un día antes y les daremos todo lo necesario y la fiesta será aquí ya saben y pues lo de siempre diviértanse-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Fiesta?-dijo confundido Ranma

-Si la fiesta de despedida ya que dejaran de invadir mi mansión-dijo ahora más alegrada

-no te quejes la has pasado bien-dijo molesto Ryo

-la verdad no del todo-dijo Rosalina y mini terremostos aparecieron-y eh aquí mis desgracias-dijo Rosalina aburrida

-también te extrañe-dijo con sarcasmo Taichi-que hermosa reunión familiar pero ahora princesas al castillo-dijo y extrañamente cuchillos se dirigían hacia Ichigo Rosalina y Satsuki ella las esquivaron fácilmente menos Satsuki que tora la salvo

-¿Princesas?-dijo Ranma y todo los demás desconcertados menos los primos y hermano de Rosalina

-es una larga historia-dijo Rosalina transformándose en su forma cyniclon

Mew mew Rosalina Metamorphosis

Mew mew Strawberry Metamorphosis

Mew mew Mint Metamorphosis

Mew mew Lettuce Metamorphosis

Mew mew Pudding metamorphosis

Mew mew zakuro Metamorphosis

Mew mew Sofía metamorphosis

Los chicos radiaron una luz y se transformaron dejando a los "Colados" de Ranma, Akane, Nabiki y Satsuki sorprendidos

-estaré al servicio del futuro de la tierra-nya-dijo su típica frase ichigo y los cyniclones convocaron sus armas

-¿Cuántas veces hemos peleado ya Rosalina?-dijo Taichi serio haciendo que Rosalina deje de estarlo

-y cuantas veces te he ganado-dijo recuperándose

-tomarías "esa" pelea como victoria-dijo haciéndola bajar la mirada y Kouta lo ataco con su espada y el bloqueo con su cuchillo

-primero eres tú luego Hayato y de nuevo tú, dejen de atormentarla con su pasado-le decía enojado Kouta

-te sientes culpable ¿no?-dijo haciendo que baje poco a poco su espada-típico ella se esfuerza para que no sufras pero algo sale mal y casi la matan por eso te sientes culpable ¿no?-le decía tratando de manipularlo

-¡URUSAI!-Dijo Rosalina con lágrimas en los ojos-Kouta-Kun no tiene la culpa de mis errores y pasado-le decía enojada-no intentes controlarlo que no te servirá ¡protegeré a mis seres queridos a toda costa!-le dijo y agarro sus katanas y empezó a querer atravesar una de ellas en Taichi parecía molesta pero a la vez triste y soltaba varias lagrimas

-¿Protegerás a tus seres queridos? dime ¿cuantas veces he oído eso? y dime ¿cuantas veces lo has cumplido?-le dijo Taichi con aire de suficiencia mientras bloqueaba fácilmente los ataque de Rosalina

-¡URUSAI!-le grito nuevamente y Taichi le quito sus katanas soltando el su cuchillo y agarrándola por la espalda tele transportándose minutos después callo herida en el suelo junto con sus katanas y el cuchillo desapareció-baka-murmuro

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?-dijo Desconcertado Ranma

-Nada Importante-dijo Tora y Llevo a Rosalina a su habitación aun en su forma mew el

-¿Por qué siempre ella resulta herida?-se preguntó Kouta

De la nada apareció Rosalina aun herida y en su forma cyniclon

-¿Qué te dije? Quédate y tienes que reposar en tu cuarto-le dijo tomando a Rosalina en sus brazos de nuevo y ella se volvió a tele transportarse cerca de Hayato

-Déjenme sola-dijo en un susurro muy bajo

-okey esfúmense-dijo Kouta y los tele transporto menos él y Rosalina

-Kouta-Kun no es su culpa es mía ahora tráelos-dijo Rosalina sin mirarlo a los ojos

-no-le dijo firme y la abrazo

-Kouta…-dijo y correspondió al abrazo y los demás aparecieron por culpa de los demás cyniclones

-aww…-dijo Akane le dio ternura esa escena

-son primos no enamorados…-murmuro Hayato enojado

-celoso-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y rieron todos

Fin de la Historia(N/R: Mentira del capítulo)

RMX: Bien aquí está el capi y genial me invaden más personas

Ranma: Yo sé que me amas

Tora: PFTTT ¡soborno!

MFK: si, dejen reviews y su opinión y porfa que tal una idea nos quedamos secos¡SECOS!


	15. Amnesia Y Un Pasado Desenterrado

Amnesia Y Un Pasado Desenterrado

RMX: GOMENASAI! TwT me tarde en actualizar pero tengo mi excusa MALDITA TAREA con amor (¿?)

MFK: Pedazo de persona perturbada cálmate

RMX: *mira feo a MFK* bien le agradecemos eternamente a:

Nelly-San: (Review del 13 soy tan feliz TWT) no es tu culpa! No te preocupes, yo si lloro si me quitan el internet, no quitare el suspenso es lo que lo hace esperar con ansias el siguiente!, Gustavo ehh! No te preocupes yo amo a…(se acuerda de MFK es CELOSO hasta los dientes) nadie soy Forever Alone, si es que golpeamos tan duro que caen inconscientes mira(golpea Tora y cae inconsciente)ves

Ryo: FELICIDADES me has ganado por una semana y Te amo feliz cumpleaños Mariana y Segunda HinaIchigo gracias por ser una de mis adoradas fans *v*

Todas las chicas: unas si son las únicas! TODAS amamos a Kisshu en secreto O/3/O

Todos los chicos menos Kisshu: ¿¡QUE!?

Kisshu: lo ven todas me aman

Nelly-San: (capitulo 14) NO necesitan verlo para saber de qué trata al final me encuentro en una situación donde lo explico el anime asi que. Ahhh bueno pero hay algún capitulo favorito nos ilusionaría saberlo, cuando queramos será la fiesta O3O, depende de donde lo mires es mi pasado y es el futuro :P pero es importante para saber quién es taichí O3O*aparece Tora Golpea a "Kami-Sama" y la deja inconsciente(venganza)*LLEVATE A AMBOS!¿Los quieres por correo o caja o papel de regalo? Y Hayato es su hijo O3O TE LOS REGALAMOS *Ya los tienen en costales y con cintas en las bocas*

Mew Rosalinda: (OMG! Es casi como Rosalina) gracias y si son primos ewe

Mew juliett: (es tan feliz que se desmaya (¿?))Si el pobre es muy celoso pero bueno que le hare a MFK y si se pelean por él, él es tan amado casi como Kisshu(pero Kisshu gana) gracias por tu review *v*

Disclaimer: RMX Y MFK nunca tendrán o poseerán ¡NUNCA! TMM ni R 1/2 solo la historia

Taichi: a la historia

Anteriormente en TAYSLH:

-aww…-dijo Akane le dio ternura esa escena

-Son primos no enamorados…-murmuro Hayato enojado

-Celoso-dijeron al mismo tiempo y rieron todos

-bien buenas noches-dijo Rosalina y tele transporto a todos menos los "Akira"

-¿Cuándo haremos la fiesta ya me quiero ir de aquí?-pregunto Sofía haciendo Pucheros

-no tengo ni idea-dijo sinceramente Rosalina-pero el tiempo que tengamos que pasar aquí lo pasaremos ya alteramos bastante el tiempo y creamos una paradoja y tenemos que arreglarla como podamos-le contesto más seria a su prima

Se escucharon unos mini terremotos en el segundo piso y los "Akira" fueron a ver

-maldito-escucharon a Kisshu decir eso muy enojado y tenía sus sais

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pronunciaron todos menos Taichi Ichigo y Kisshu

-padre ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo señalando a todos menos a su "padre" Ichigo

-nadie importante Hija solo personas que carecen de importancia-le dijo Taichi a su "Hija"

-okey padre ¿podemos irnos de aquí?-le dijo con inocencia ichigo y Taichi las teletransporto sin antes decir

-nos vemos Idiotas-y asi desaparecieron Taichi e Ichigo

-¿Qué paso aquí?-le dijeron Todos confundidos a Kisshu este estaba de rodillas con su fleco tapando su ojos

-Maldición- pronunciaba Golpeando el Piso con su puño con ira, rabia y tristeza

-¿Explícate que le sucedió a Ichigo?-le dijo muy enojado Tora

-creo que es más que obvio-pronuncio Rosalina dejando a los demás confundidos-Taichi le borro su recuerdos a Ichigo-dijo Rosalina seria enojada y triste

-¿eso es posible?-preguntaron los demás incrédulos

-si lo es y no me sorprende que lo haga otra vez-dijo seria Rosalina

-explícate mejor-exigió Ryo

-okey no te desesperes rubiecito-dijo ella enojada-lo que paso fue…-

Rosalina POV.

_Otra vez revelar mi pasado genial…¿ por qué mi vida es tan problemática?_

Flash Back

Tenía 4 años desde pequeña estaba en el planeta Cynicloniano junto con mi padre y madre y primos y Hayato(N/R: jajaja lo dije como si no me importara xD) pero Kouta y yo siempre hemos sobresaltado en el combate asi que fuimos y cubrimos el lugar de Sofía y Hayato, mientras que a nosotros nos encargaban el doble de trabajo para que ellos no tuvieran que ir, por las condiciones además de la mala alimentación que recibíamos nada más nosotros dos, Kouta enfermaba muy seguido asi que yo me haca cargo del además de hacer su parte del trabajo y entrenaba conmigo aun enfermo, pero según nuestro superior Taichi Kouta aun en muy mal estado tenía que ir y dejar de "flojear" pero él no asistió por mi culpa ya que le prohibí ir, un grave error…

-Te dije TRAE a KOUTA HOY ¿no?-me regañaba enojado

-hai-asentí sin ninguna expresión

-¿Dónde está?-exigió Taichi

-durmiendo-dije sonriente y el me abofeteo

-esto es la guerra no es su casita para que descanse-me dijo y no moví mi rostro ningún centímetro solo lo mire con frialdad

-y esto es guerra-dije enojada y lo pase de largo me dirigí hacia mi misión con mi equipo y yo estaba el mando se suponía que con Kouta pero el tenía que reposar pero en el campo de batalla no debes distraerte ningún segundo

-kya-exclamo una de mi equipo era una trampa y asi siguieron atacándonos de la forma más sucia del mundo por la espalda y asi uno a uno fueron cayendo solo quedaba yo y mi mejor amiga nataly

-mantén los ojos abiertos-le dijo pero era demasiado tarde la había atravesado con un cuchillo largo y de plata…

-Taichi-exclame en shock mi instructor

-¿Cuál es la primera regla?-me pregunto sacando el cuchillo de nataly

-nunca bajar la guardia-exclame sin mirarlo

-sí y por tu culpa tu equipo murió junto con tu amiga-me dijo y me agarro del cuello ahorcándome

-s-suéltame-pronuncie muy dificilmente me estaba ahorcando y el aire no me llegaba

-en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale-dijo y me azoto a un lado y choque con una pared tomo a nataly y le puso su mano en la frente-ahora el costo le quitare su memoria- me dijo

Fin del Flash back

-y no se me hace raro que lo haga en ichigo-dijo seria Rosalina y todos la miraban menos Kouta-bien vamos por ichigo-dijo y los teletransporto al su laboratorio debajo del sotano

-bien ya sabe sus puestos y los "Colados" se quedan aquí-les dijo dominantes

-pero-protesto Ranma

-argh-dijo Rosalina y se teletransporto con ichigo dormida

-vale ya la tienen vámonos-dijo y los teletransporto a una sala y ataron a Ichigo a una silla

Ichigo POV.

_Me dolía la cabeza intente moverme y no pude abrí los ojos y vi a…._

Fin del Capitulo

RMX: Suspenso ¡again! xD

MFK: si pero que pasara en el siguiente capítulo descúbranlo solo en

Todos: Te Amo Y Siempre Lo Hare

Takeshi: (a que ni se acordaban de el xD) Reviews y Enjoy!


	16. Secuestro Y Planeando Una Fiesta

Secuestro Y Planeando Una Fiesta

RMX: *llora en un rincón (¿?)*TwT

Todos: *la mira mientras comen algo como si nada menos MFK*

MFK: Hola gente bonita *saluda como si nada*

RMX: wahhh*llora más alto y se empieza a llenar el cuarto de agua*

Todos:*dejan de comer*¿Qué le paso?

MFK: no tengo ni idea

RMX: MALDITO MFK

Todos: *miran acusadoramente a MFK*

MFK: okey le quite su chocolate ¿felices?

Todos: Agradecemos eternamente a:

Nelly-San:*Tora la dará ya que MFK y RMX están en sus asuntos (nah están comiendo hasta explotar explotada mente explotando (¿?))* JEJEJE PSS ¡yo la obligue! Gomen si te hice pasar un mal rato ;D PERO… A lo mejor te llegan en una semana con un pequeño regalo adicional*señala Tres costales y se podía ver uno algo verde, otro algo negro, otro algo amarillo*además ilusionantes a la atarantada y llora y también por eso*RMX le lanza un ladrillo a Tora*pss sabias que el primer nombre que invento no era Rosalina si no…*RMX lo taclea y lo derriba*

RMX: siempre ha sido Rosalina y Punto*le grita enojada*

MFK: mentira… -.- Fue…

RMX: CALLATE IMBECIL*salta sobre MFK y lo empieza a golpear hasta el punto de querer matarlo*

Volviendo con la review: *Tora la sigue contando*pss el suspenso es necesario para vivir (¿?)Si a todos los niños de seguro los odiaba¬¬ y pss no llore y aquí esta :D

Mew juliett: pss me desmaye de la felicidad y me desperté ya que tenía que agradecer por tu review

Mint: no sé si se han dado cuenta pero lo que RMX y MFK pon antes del capi aparte del Disclaimer y el agradecimiento por las reviews carecen de sentido

Taruto: no todo lo que ellos escriben carece de sentido

Todos: *menos RMX y MFK que ella lo sigue golpeando*les agradecemos eternamente por sus reviews

Disclaimer: *Hiroto (otro personaje que de seguro extrañaban y olvidaron O3O)*A RMX y MFK no les pertenece ni les pertenecerá TMM ni R ½

MFK: ¡QUITENME A LA LOCA!*grita y nadie lo ayuda*

Todos: a la historia*RMX y MFK lo gritan ya que están en sus asuntos y los demás lo dicen como personas normales*

Anteriormente en TAYSLH:

-argh-dijo Rosalina y se teletransporto con ichigo dormida

-vale ya la tienen vámonos-dijo y los teletransporto a una sala y ataron a Ichigo a una silla

Ichigo POV.

_Me dolía la cabeza intente moverme y no pude abrí los ojos y vi a un chico de pelo verde y ojos dorados y era muy guapo y estaba muy cerca pero mi padre me advirtió de el solo me buscaba para complacerse también de los demás sobre todo de una chica que no recuerdo su nombre_

-Caperucita Roja ya despertaste-me dijo un chico pelirojo burlón genial me secuestran y se burlan de mi

-cállate baboso-le dijo un chico de pelo negro mi padre no me dijo nada de el pero de alguna manera me cayó bien

-¿Qué hago aquí, que me hicieron?-Les pregunte y ninguna respuesta y el tipo de pelo verde me miraba pervertida y se me acerco solo me miraba fijamente

-¡Argh!-Exclamo adolorida la chica que no recuerdo su nombre y los demás la ayudaron

-dejémoslos solos-dijo un cyniclon de pelo morado y se tele transpotaron dejándonos al pervertido y a mi solos y yo aún atada

-asi que ¿no me recuerdas?-me pregunto él y solo negué con la cabeza y el suspiro

-desatame- exigi enojada

-no-dijo tomándome una mejilla y me sonroje -_maldito sonrojo traicionero aunque disfrute un poco de su tacto parecía muy gentil… pero qué demonios pienso él es_…-pensé mientras lo veía se me iba acercando y cerrando sus ojo y yo hacía lo mismo y asi nos besamos

-¿te parezco un extraño?-me pregunto después del beso y volví a negar y me volvió a besar no tenía idea de por qué le correspondí sus besos pero lo hizo un momento su nombre es

-Kisshu-murmuré en el beso

-¿eh?-nos separó y me miro confundido

-Tu nombre es Kisshu Ikitahashi ¿no?-le dije sonrojada el abrió sus ojos perplejo y nos teletransporto y me agarre con fuerza de su camisa

-¡Ichigo!-exclamaron sorprendidos todos al verme

-Recuerda mi Nombre babosos-dijo el burlándose de los demás

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron todos alarmados-¿Qué más recuerdas?-me preguntaron

-no mucho-conteste-solo que Kisshu es un pervertido, el pelirojo es el bello durmiente, la chica con el pelo estúpidamente largo y bello es mejor que su hermano-señalo a cada uno(N/R: Kisshu Tora yo y Hayato x3 N/M: jajaja pelo estúpidamente largo! xD)

Fin del Ichigo POV. (N/R: pues que todos en la familia Momomiya se emocionan con sus POV. O ¿qué?)

-_Me dijo que mi cabello era bello y estúpidamente ¿largo?-_Pensó asimilando lo que dijo ichigo

-_pervertido ¿eh?_-Pensó pícaramente Kisshu

-_Caperucita roja no me ha olvidado _-pensó Tora feliz

-_Hasta ella piensa que mi hermana menor es mejor que yo_-pensó triste Hayato

-_Yo no quería pero bueno_-Pensó Rosalina cansada-Ichigo pasado mañana haremos la fiesta de despedida por eso estas aquí te iras cuando acabe la fiesta pero por el momento te quedaras aquí-le dijo demandante Rosalina y se retiró caminando

-Bien ya saben les daremos todo lo que necesiten nosotros se lo daremos e iremos preparando todo-dijo Kouta y se teletransporto y Sofía y Hayato sonrieron maliciosamente…

Fin del Capitulo

RMX: pues Suspenso

MFK: sí que tramaremos Sofía y yo

Todos: Todo es y mucho más en TAYSLH

Zakuro: Reviews y les daremos Galletas

RMX Y MFK: uyy Galletas dame

Zakuro: son para quienes dejen Reviews

Todos: CHAITO*cada quien se va a su bola (¿?)*


	17. ¿Sorpresa?

TAYSLH 17

¿Sorpresa?

MFK Y RMX: *lloran en un rincón*

Todos: *Los miran sin nada que hacer*

Ryoga:*se supone que él no es de mi historia anda de colado (¿?)*¿Qué paso aquí?*Mira a RMX*¿¡Que le hicieron a RMX!?*Grita enojado*

Todos: *Menos RMX y MFK que siguen llorando en un rincón*Larga Historia

Kisshu: agradecemos eternamente a:

Juliex11:*RMX Y MFK la darán (hablan al mismo tiempo ¿?)* PERO ASI NOS DEMOSTRAMOS AMOR (¿?)*vaya amor* no te preocupes no salimos lastimados ;D pero no nos dejaremos como quiera gracias por preocuparte pero sin peleas no hay amor (quien invento esa tonta frase Ñee que importa) gracias veras muchos más capítulos ¡pronto!*si actualizamos*

Nelly-San: Gracias tu reviews ayudaron a 10 gatitos no mueran (¿?) no te preocupes yo también me pongo asi jijiji, si son tan crueles pero es envidia*Ichigo le pega* sisisis lo dos solitos e/w/e pss espérate has cola*señala y ahí estaba Jeff the killer, Slenderman y otras personas hasta MFK*

MFK: ella no me dio Chocolate*hace pucheros*

Volviendo con la review: se las comió Taruto y Pudding :D pss es un trato espero que no se caiga nadie pero hare un especial el dia 23 y dos capitulos habra para ese dia si lo haces! ¿Qué te parece? ewe

Todos: Les agradecemos eternamente por sus Reviews que nos animan mucho a seguir con esta historia que esta del nabo!

Ryoga:*Consuela a RMX*¿Qué te hicieron pequeña?*Todos los miran con cara de "Que bonita pareja"* ¿¡QUE YO LA AMO HAY ALGUN PROBLEMA!?*Mira Feo a MFK*

MFK: ¡ES MI PRIMA SOPENCO!*Salta sobre Ryoga y lo empieza a golpear*

Nabiki: ¡Disclaimer!*salta a los brazos de Tora para que la cargue estilo Nupcial*

Tora:*Aun tiene en sus brazos a nabiki*Disclaimer a Rosalina MX ni a Mark Fan Kishigo NO le pertenece TMM ni R ½

Satsuki: *Pisa a Tora y el suelta a Nabiki y ella cae al piso y Satsuki besa en mejilla a Tora*

Pai: A la historia

Anteriormente en TAYSLH:

-_Me dijo que mi cabello era bello y estúpidamente ¿largo?-_Pensó asimilando lo que dijo ichigo

-_pervertido ¿eh?_-Pensó pícaramente Kisshu

-_Caperucita roja no me ha olvidado _-pensó Tora feliz

-_Hasta ella piensa que mi hermana menor es mejor que yo_-pensó triste Hayato

-_Yo no quería pero bueno_-Pensó Rosalina cansada-Ichigo pasado mañana haremos la fiesta de despedida por eso estas aquí te iras cuando acabe la fiesta pero por el momento te quedaras aquí-le dijo demandante Rosalina y se retiró caminando

-Bien ya saben les daremos todo lo que necesiten nosotros se lo daremos e iremos preparando todo-dijo Kouta y se tele transportó y Sofía y Hayato sonrieron maliciosamente y se tele transportaron con todos menos Rosalina y Kouta

-Bien ¿Quién no entiende como será la gran fiesta?-Pregunto Sofía en el salón principal y con una pizarra atrás de ella y Hayato Ranma, Akane, Satsuki, Nabiki e Ichigo levantaron la mano

-me lo suponía-suspiro pesadamente Hayato-Verán Nosotros les daremos su ropa y les daremos todo nomas ustedes disfruten-y Sofía dibujo a todos en la fiesta en la pizarra

-Es enserio-Dijo Ranma Sorprendido

-si-asintieron al mismo tiempo

-pueden investigar la mansión pero por lo que más quieran aléjense de mi cuarto y sotano-apareció Rosalina y dijo con tono dulce pero daba miedo

-hai-asintieron todos nerviosos y ella desapareció y todos se fueron a investigar toda la mansión

-otra cosa-apareció de la nada Rosalina asustándolos-les cambiaremos habitaciones ya que hay más gente-dijo mirando feo a los "Colados"-sin más que decir por el momento me voy-y con eso desapareció y todos se fueron cada quien a hacer quien sabe que

Con Ichigo

Ella exploraba la mansión era enorme y parecía estar perdida

-Perdida Koneko-Chan-dijo una voz burlona y la reconoció al instante

-Kish-Murmuro Ichigo y se tocó la cabeza y grito-¡Kya!-Gimió de dolor ichigo le dolía la cabeza muchas imágenes pasaban por su mente ninguna con sentido y termino desmayándose

Kisshu POV.

_Busque a ichigo por la mansión y ella estaba en la biblioteca wow esta mansión tiene de todo la perseguí hasta que la encontré_

-Perdida Koneko-Chan-dije burlón

-Kish-ella murmuro grito y se desmayó la cargue estilo nupcial y la lleve con los demás.

Fin del Kisshu POV

Mientras vamos con Tora

Tora POV.

_Caminaba por la playa solo como siempre y me llamo una voz y volteo_

-¡Tora-Kun!- me llamaba Nabiki sonreí y venia corriendo hacia mí, mi gran sueño pero aquí nada es perfecto en este caso apareció Satsuki mi pesadilla

-Tora mi amor-dijo Satsuki y me derribo con un abrazo besándome por sorpresa

-creo que aquí sobro-murmuro Nabiki y se fue llorando

-espera Nabiki ¡No es lo que piensas!-dije le grite mirando cómo se iba hacia la mansión

-déjala me tienes a mí-me dijo Satsuki dándome otro beso

-no déjame loca-dije el deje en la arena y fui en busca de Nabiki pero sin señales de ella me rendí y me fui decepcionado

Y de la nada

-Kyaa-se escuchó a Ichigo gritar fuimos todos y estaba desmayada en los bazos de Kisshu

Fin del Tora POV.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Ichigo en los brazos de Kisshu

-es mis brazos Koneko-Chan-le contesto Kisshu sonriente

-pero si no la sueltas estará en el piso-les dijo Ranma Enojado

-Hola pueblo…-dijo Rosalina Burlona ya que apenas acababa de llegar

-¿Pueblo?-dijeron todos confundidos

-son mucha gente en esta "pequeña" mansión por eso le dio pueblo-aclaro Kouta llegando también

-se puede saber ¿dónde estaban?-le pregunto yo molesto

-tranquilo "Blondie" estábamos en el laboratorio investigando-dijo Rosalina burlona contuvo una risa al decirle "Blondie"

-Las generaciones de Ahora son muy groseras-murmuro Ryo enojado

-Hey, Hayato lo hice enojar con ese estúpido apodo dame los 1,000 yenes gane la apuesta-dijo Rosalina y de mala gana Hayato se los dio

Mini Terremotos

-oh no-dijo Tora

-es-Kisshu dijo entre diente enojado

-¡Otou-San!-Ichigo Parecía preocupada

-asi es "Hija"-dijo Taichi-te dije no te les acerques son peligrosos y mírate estas en los brazos del enemigo entregándote estas castigada-le regañaba Taichi serio

-no cree que está siendo demasiado Duro con su "Hija"-le dijo Kisshu enojado aun con Ichigo en sus brazos

-es parte de la "paternidad"-dijo Taichi serio y burlón(N/R: es esta parte imaginen a Taichi con cara de "Bitch please" xD) y teletransporto a Ichigo a su Lado-Vámonos "Hija" estarás es tu cuarto castigada-dijo Tomando a Ichigo de su brazo-y tú no las secuestres-esta vez se lo dijo a Rosalina y ella rodo los ojos

-No-Kisshu Tomo a ichigo arrebatándosela a Taichi

-qué crees que hacer "Huerco"-dijo Taichi enojado

-vuelves a Insultar a MI NOVIO y te juro que te mando a la morgue-dijo Ichigo enojada(N/MFK: Morgue=Muerte por si no lo sabían)

-¿Novio?-dijeron el "Novio" y Taichi confundidos

-espera tu recuerdas todo-exclamo Mint enojada dejando a Todos confundidos

-exacto-dijo Ichigo guiñándoles un ojo

-¿Cómo es posible?-dijo Kisshu mas confundido que nadie

-Larga Historia pero ahora vete de aquí Taichi-dijo Ichigo enojada y Taichi se fue

Ichigo volteo haberlos y todos la miraban feo-¿Sorpresa?-dijo Ichigo burlona

-explícate-dijo Ryo enojado junto con Kisshu y Tora

Fin del Capitulo

RMX: pss que les diré

Kouta: eso explicas por que no desaparecías ¬¬

MFK: mugre Ichigo me hizo pasar un susto

Ichigo: oye no me insultes

RMX: *este baka acaba de insultar a su madre que baka*

SPOILER DEL SIGUIENTE CAPI(no se me dio ganas hacerlo)

-por eso no me gusta tomar duchas frías-

-¡¿P-Prometidos?!-

-No va a explotar la cocina-

-lo peor del caso me utiliza de conejillo-

-oh vamos no puede saber tan mal-

-¡TARUTO!-

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!-

RMX: reviews son bienvenidas vamos son gratis y si dejas una review salvas a 10 animales diferentes hazlo y recibirás a Kisshu como tu esclavo ewe

¡Cha Chao!


	18. Concurso

RMX: Holiss amados lectores míos

MFK: se lo que piensan

¿Para qué me ilusionan con un capítulo de su historia que esta del nabo con un estúpido y sensual anuncio?

Pues como ya saben se acerca el cumpleaños de RMX y MFK y como regalo queríamos hacer un Concurso además de un capitulo extra especial y el número 18 de TASYLH pero el extra es un secreto y en el cual ya estoy trabajando pero sé que se están preguntando:

¿Cómo rayos será el concurso?

Bien aquí explicare brevemente como será el concurso

Se lo que se preguntan desesperadamente si yo lo sé todo hasta sé que duermes sin pijama y si no duermes con ella vives en un lugar con puertas y ventanas xD ¿En qué rayos consiste el concurso? y si no espérate 15 minutos sin seguir leyendo esto hasta que estés desesperado por saber y si no estás desesperado y solo quieres saber pues sigue leyendo xD no me digas ¬¬ esto consiste en:

Enserio me hicistes leer todo eso para que al final de cuentas solo era algo absurdo

RMX: SI ñ.ñ

Todos: ...

RMX: ya continúen amargados ¬¬

Vamos a hacer un PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS eso es todo pero antes las Reglas

ADVERTENCIA: si no sigues estas simples reglas tus preguntas pueden que no sean contestadas también depende si los atarantados de los escritores quieren contestarlas

REGLAS:

NO LEMMON *esa idea fue de MFK pero no dejare que el ande de degenerado*

MFK: oye yo degenerado si soy inocente

Todos: si claro ¬¬

MFK: pero yo sé que están orgullosos de mi

Todos: si claro ¬¬

Reglas:

Bueno tal vez un poco pero será leve o tal vez no

Nada de Spoilers solo un poco

No hagan Spam que recibí por Facebook 6 preguntas con Spam

Ya NO vale por Facebook que me hicieron todo un lio mi mamá aparte me castigo sin Facebook xD pero ya no estoy castigada ñ.ñ

No hay límite de preguntas pueden preguntar cuántas quieran hasta 26738 preguntas

SOLO pueden hacerlo una vez ejemplo:

Margarita Magdalena hermana gemela de RMX (¿?

Holiss loca de mi hermana estas son mis preguntas...

Wismichu Wismichu Wismichu Wismichu Wismichu Wismichu Wismichu Wismichu Wismichu Wismichu

Wismichu Wismichu Wismichu Wismichu

Wismichu Wismichu Wismichu

Wismichu Wismichu Wismichu

Esas son todas mis preguntas adiós págame los 200 pesos que me debes loca

Dos semanas después

Margarita Magdalena:

Holiss de nuevo estas son mis preguntas

¡NO SOLO SE PUEDE PARTICIPAR UNA VEZ DECIDETE DE UNA PINCHE VEZ COÑO! No te pagare Atarantada ¬¬

Pueden preguntar a cualquiera de mis personajes de la historia:

Rosalina *RMX*

Hayato*MFK*

Sofía

Kouta

Ichigo

Kisshu

Tora

Nabiki

Taichi

Satsuki

Ryo

Mint

Keiichiro

Zakuro

Pai

Lettuce

Taruto

Pudding

Aoyama

Hiroto

Takeshi

Ranma

Akane

No me pregunten acerca del episodio 18 de TAYSLH que estoy en ello

Eso es todo Cha Chao


	19. La amnesia no termina¿Una nueva amiga?

La amnesia no termina

¿Una "nueva" amiga?

RMX: pues aquí ¡vamos! MFK vio Hentai por 5 horas y perdió el conocimiento*señala a MFK que está en el piso*

MFK: ¡LOLIS!

Todos: ¿Lolis?

RMX: si te pones de Loliconero te golpeare como la última vez

Tora: Agradecemos eternamente a:

Nelly-San:*de donde saco el cuerno* pues aquí sabrás si la perdió oh no pues ese no es mi problema es culpa de Tora pero luego los recibirás según él ya los mando

Tora: se supone que te llegaran en una semana más n.n

RMX: espera si los mandaste*sorprendida*

Tora: si ñ.ñ

RMX: a Ryoga ni a Kouta no ¿verdad? *saca sus Lightning Hawk*

Tora: No haya están*los señala y ellos saludan*

Review: pues me inscribieron en un Fucking concurso del rey de la lectura sin mi autorización estoy en semanas de los maestros te quieren matar con unas fucking tareas de 17766 hojas a mano eso y más en mi vida

MFK: *sale del trance* A RMX pero seras estúpida*dijo MFK medio dormido*

RMX:*ya con una aura oscura* CORRE CA**** CORREE *lo persigue*

Review: (ya acaben la review dejen de hacerse los imbéciles (¿?)) pues él es el "Novio" de una amiga mía a mí solo me pertenece Slenderman y Smile :D, No me mate no habrá Kishigo si lo hace D: y Ichigo se quedara con el Treehuger, Perdón Mabaka, Perdón Masaya*no quiero saber cómo conseguiste la máscara -.-U*

Aoyama: *hace cuanto que él no habla aquí (ni quien lo extrañe)* ¿que tengo de malo?

Todos: enserio lo preguntas -.-

Aoyama: *salta de un puente*

Todos: viviremos en una mejor vida*no les importa ni lo más mínimo*

Juliex11: de quienes hablas sobre "ustedes tienen un amor muy lindo" Ryoga es mío nadie, NADIE ME lo QUITARA JAMAS, no lo mate ahí es mío plz, déjeme el mugre de Mark no avanzo al capítulo y me lo dejo todo a mi D: claro en cualquier momento me llegara*no prometo nada* cuidaros vosotros también

Reviews de Feliz cumpleaños atarantados:

Juliex11: NO ME MATE D: Están bien *les soba la cabeza a ambos*, Si todo es su culpa

Nelly-San: claro era muy buen material para el especial, si es muy Kawaii a sí que amelo*mira amenazadoramente amenazante*lástima que no solo eso le falta y seria el chico perfecto *-* pero en este mundo nada es perfecto uvu, si porque si no explota ¡MI mansión!*sobre todo el mío yo la tuve que mandar a arreglar y me costó dinero D:*

Todos: Les agradecemos eternamente por sus reviews*hacen reverencia*

Todos menos MFK: si no actualizamos rápido fue culpa del ramero

MFK: si *reacciona*¡Oigan!

Agradecimiento especial a:

Alexander Rivas

Juliex11

Nelly-San

Emily Danai*niña gracias me ayudaste mucho*

A LA HISTORIA*alfin*

Anteriormente en TAYSLH:

-asi es "Hija"-dijo Taichi-te dije no te les acerques son peligrosos y mírate estas en los brazos del enemigo entregándote estas castigada-le regañaba Taichi serio

-no cree que está siendo demasiado Duro con su "Hija"-le dijo Kisshu enojado aun con Ichigo en sus brazos

-es parte de la "paternidad"-dijo Taichi serio y burlón(N/R: es esta parte imaginen a Taichi con cara de "Bitch please" xD) y teletransporto a Ichigo a su Lado-Vámonos "Hija" estarás es tu cuarto castigada-dijo Tomando a Ichigo de su brazo-y tú no las secuestres-esta vez se lo dijo a Rosalina y ella rodo los ojos

-No-Kisshu Tomo a ichigo arrebatándosela a Taichi

-qué crees que hacer "Huerco"-dijo Taichi enojado

-vuelves a Insultar a MI NOVIO y te juro que te mando a la morgue-dijo Ichigo enojada(N/MFK: Morgue=Muerte por si no lo sabían)

-¿Novio?-dijeron el "Novio" y Taichi confundidos

-espera tu recuerdas todo-exclamo Mint enojada dejando a Todos confundidos

-exacto-dijo Ichigo guiñándoles un ojo

-¿Cómo es posible?-dijo Kisshu mas confundido que nadie

-Larga Historia pero ahora vete de aquí Taichi-dijo Ichigo enojada y Taichi se fue

Ichigo volteo haberlos y todos la miraban feo-¿Sorpresa?-dijo Ichigo burlona

-explícate-dijo Ryo enojado junto con Kisshu y Tora

-ok-suspiro pesadamente ichigo y todos fueron a la sala

En la sala

-bien-dijeron todos enojados

-bien ¿qué?-dijo ichigo con inocencia levantando sus manos y había una extraña "pulsera"

-¿Qué es eso en su muñeca?-pregunto lettuce preocupada

-¿Qué cosa?-ichigo miro su muñeca-¿Quién sabe, pero quienes son ustedes?-dijo Ichigo con inocencia y todos se quedaron en shock

-¡NO DE NUEVO!-gritaron todos

-mis tímpanos Ranma ayúdame-chillo ichigo y fue hasta ¿Ranma?

-espera dijiste Ranma-todos estaban confundidos menos ichigo que estaba con cara de "estos tipos son raros" o "no entiendo nada de nada pero yo soy feliz"

-si él es Ranma Saotome mi primo y a ella no la conozco-dijo ichigo con una gran inocencia y señalo a Akane

-Kisshu, le hicistes algo y recordó a todos vuélveselo a hacer-le dijo Pai serio(N/M: no me digas pensé que era burlón N/R: oh cállate y vete déjame seguir con la historia)

-espera que le haras- parecia Tora enojado

-_Rosalina, creo que naceremos más rápido de cuando íbamos a nacer_-se comunicó telepáticamente Hayato a Rosalina

-_oh cállate Pervertido_-se comunicó enojada Rosalina también telepáticamente

-_oigan cállense ellos no saben de nuestras habilidades_-interrumpió Sofía telepáticamente

-_concuerdo con Sofía todavía no saben que los cyniclones tenemos la habilidad de hablar telepáticamente solo con seres con un ADN similar o familia_-dijo Kouta algo molesto y también telepáticamente

-_ya tranquilos tenemos suerte de que esa habilidad no ha sido descubierta y ellos la desconocen_-Los tranquilizo Rosalina y volvieron con el tema de la "amnesia" de ichigo que al parecer no ha desaparecido

-NYA!-chillo ichigo y se desmayó por suerte la atrapo Tora

-yo no le hice nada-trato de defenderse Kisshu sin que nadie lo acusara

-lo sabemos Kisshu-dijeron todos con la misma expresión

-bien, pero ¿estará bien mi koneko-chan?-pregunto Kisshu algo preocupado por ichigo y celoso porque tora la estaba cargando(N/R: Kisshu es su hermano no te pases -.- N/K: cállate MFK es más celoso que yo N/M: les fascina contar cosas mías verdad u_u)

-Tora ahora les diré sus nuevos cuartos pero deja a ichigo por aquí-Rosalina empezó a empujar a Tora y a ichigo de aquella aura tensa

-Disculpen, aquí vive Rosalina-dijo una voz femenina dulce y todos voltearon a verla era una chica de ojos cafés y cabello morado hasta los hombros de tez clara algo alta y traía una blusa de tirantes celeste y un short rojo y parecía ser dulce por su cara

-¿Ai?-dijo Sofía confundida

-¿Sofí-Chan?-pregunto confundida la chica de nombre Ai

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?-llego desconcertada Rosalina y vio a Ai y puso cara de "esto ya valió" y "no me lo puedo creer"

-¡Rosalina-Chan!-exclamo feliz Ai y fue directo a abrazar a Rosalina

-¿Ai?-estaba sorprendida-¡A-Tan!-(N/R: es un apodo Tan, es como chan)

De la nada se escuchó una explosión de la cocina(N/R: ¿Cuántas veces van a explotar la cocina?)

-Cof-tosió Akane con cenizas y una cacerola en la mano

-te dije que no cocinaras me hicistes caso no ahora exploto la cocina y tu comida sigue quemada-le dijo Ranma también cubierto de cenizas

-Cállate Ranma-estaba enojada Akane

-aunque me calles no le quitaras el mal sabor de tu comida-le dijo Ranma serio y fue golpeado en la cara por Akane

-oh vamos, no puede saber tan mal-dijo Taruto y comió la comida de Akane primero se la trago y luego se desmayo

-¡TARUTO!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo preocupados

-yo lo advertí-dijo Ranma saliendo de la cocina

Fin del Capitulo

RMX: Gomen por la espera lo sé no tengo perdón pero me alimento de Reviews mientras más reviews más rápido*no prometo nada*

MFK: ¡Spoilers!

-¿Mark que rayos haces aquí?-

-aquí vivo genio-

-nunca dejaran de pelear-

-¡ICHIGO!-

Todos: eso y más en:

Te Amo Y Siempre Lo Hare*si los flojos escritores actualizan xD*

Reviews Por favor evitas que 10 gatas voladoras mueran*las pobres están en peligro de extinción*

Tora: pero tú eres la única gata voladora en el universo =w=

RMX: que no leíste que están en peligro de extinción xD

¡CHAU!


	20. El peor día

El peor día

RMX: HOLO SOY…. ¿Quien soy?

MFK: la gata voladora*está sentado en un sofá leyendo una revista*

RMX: HOLO SOY LA GATA VOLADORA*reacciona por dios*¡OYE!*MFK se retuerce de risa en el suelo*

Todos menos los atarantados escritores: Oigan a lo que vienen

Zakuro: Gomen si los atarantados no actualizaron a tiempo*esta recargada en la pared como si no le importara nada*

Todos: le agradecemos eternamente a:

Juliex11: RMX que te dijimos de andar de coqueta -.-

RMX: ¿Yo?*se señala inocentemente*

Todos menos RMX: no Margarita Magdalena

MM:*como rayos llego aquí*¡QUE HICE AHORA! D:

Volviendo con la Review:*enserio ni una review acaban rápido (¿?)*¿Amor? Si solo somos familia,

MFK: cuando RMX actualice a tiempo

Todos: NUNCA

RMX: ¡oigan!

Review: *ya enserio acaben la review algunos solo quieren leer el capítulo (¿?)*Ja estado más tiempo, déjenos también los queremos*¡somos más flojos que una roca D:!*

Nelly-San: pregunte lo que quiera soy un libro abierto*no me preguntes para cuando el siguiente cap. xD*si pero déjeme en paz, pues quererme y darme amor de amigas y chocolate :3

Todos menos RMX: ¡TODO MENOS EL CHOCOLATE!

RMX: ¡chale!

Review: Tora dale el paquete AHORA

Tora: no porque me quito el paquete una Fan loca*todos saltan a golpear a Tora*

Review:*¡QUEREMOS LEER EL CAPITULO!*No seré Yo Chibi Neko

RMX: ¡No seremos todas las Fangirl De Usui Takumi y Kisshu y se callan!

Todos: les agradecemos eternamente por sus reviews*hacen reverencia*

RMX: ¡Disclaimer!*grita animadamente saltando e hiperactiva*

MFK: ¿quién le dio chocolate?*señala a RMX que sigue saltando hiperactiva*que importa

Disclaimer: a RMX y a MFK no les pertenece TMM n NUNCA les pertenecerá ya que son bien atarantados, gracias a eso solo les pertenece algunos personajes y esta historia

Los Atarantados Escritores: Es la verdad*reaccionen torpes*¡OIGAN!

Pai: vayan a la historia*experimenta con Mew aqua*

Anteriormente en Te Amo Y Siempre Lo Hare:

-te dije que no cocinaras me hicistes caso no ahora exploto la cocina y tu comida sigue quemada-le dijo Ranma también cubierto de cenizas

-Cállate Ranma-estaba enojada Akane

-aunque me calles no le quitaras el mal sabor de tu comida-le dijo Ranma serio y fue golpeado en la cara por Akane

-oh vamos, no puede saber tan mal-dijo Taruto y comió la comida de Akane primero se la trago y luego se desmayo

-¡TARUTO!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo preocupados

-yo lo advertí-dijo Ranma saliendo de la cocina

Después de un rato…

Taruto se había despertado y cada quien se fue a hacer algo, con Rosalina, Kisshu e Ichigo

-ves te lo dije surfear es lo mejor-dijo muy animada Rosalina

-¡Tienes Razón-Nya!-estaba más que contenta Ichigo

-miren esas personas están locos por nosotros-señalo a Kisshu a una muchedumbre que estaban en la playa con carteles, pancartas, cámaras, celulares, saludando o gritando

-Hola chicos-dijo Ai estaba aún lado de Rosalina también surfeando en una tabla extraña

-A-tan ¿desde cuándo surfeas?-pregunto algo confusa Rosalina

-desde hoy-contesto muy feliz Ai-wah-exclamo y se "calló" de su tabla y cayó al mar terminando en la playa

-le hace falta practica-dijo Rosalina se montó a una gran ola y se dirigió a la playa con todos los fans

-ella sí que es buena-dijo Ichigo sorprendida

-pero yo soy mejor-Kisshu trato de hacer lo mismo pero fallo y cayó al mar

-eso te pasa por querer ser el mejor-ichigo se fue con tranquilidad a la playa donde estaban Kisshu, Rosalina y Ai ya no estaba

Asi todos se fueron tantos los fans como los "surferos", estos se dirigieron a la mansión ya que tenían hambre

-¿qué tal les fue en la práctica?-les recibió Sofía muy feliz

-de maravilla-dijo Rosalina y dejo su tabla

-y ¿a ustedes?-pregunto Sofía

-mal-contestaron los demás cansados y enojados

-oh cállate-se escucho a Ai enojada

-tu sabes cuál es la mejor forma de callarme-le dijo Hayato burlón y pícaro

-sí, rompiéndote la boca-le amenazo furiosa Ai ya mostrándole su puño lleno de ira

-Tranquila fiera salvaje-le dijo burlón Hayato(N/R: veamos una retrospectiva de lo que paso momentos antes desde el Pov de Ai)

Pov Ai

Flash Back

Estaba explorando la mansión de mi amiga pero había algo raro faltaba una cosa mi pesadilla

-Hayato-estaba enfrente de mí, mi pesadilla

-¿Ai?-me pregunto y asentí

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUI!?-le pregunte algo asustada y sorprendida

-vivo aquí genio-se estaba burlando de mí el mugre de Hayato

-cuando será el día que ustedes dos no peleen-dijo Sofía que paso a un lado nuestro

-me voy a surfear-dije y asi fue como me fui a surfear

Fin del Flash Back

Fin del Pov. Ai

Pov. Hayato

Flash Back

-_Genial Ai está también en la mansión_-pensé mientras caminaba y me pare cuando la vi enfrente de mi

-Hayato-la escuche decir

-¿Ai?-genial estaba dudando de esta niña y ella asintió

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUI!?-me pregunto algo sorprendida

-aquí vivo genio-le dije burlándome de ella que torpe es enserio

-cuando será el día en que ustedes dos no peleen-nos dijo Sofía y pasó a un lado nuestro

-me voy a surfear-y se fue Ai y la seguí hasta la playa

-asi que no surfea- murmure para mí mismo chasque los dedos de ambas manos y Ai se calló de su tabla aproveche esos momentos para tele transportarme a la mansión-_soy genial_-pensé para mí y me fui al sofá(N/M: ¡domingo del sofá!)

Fin del Flash back

Fin del Pov. Hayato

(N/R: ya volvamos con la realidad)

Boom…

Se había escuchado una explosión en el laboratorio del sotano(N/R: no se conforman con explotar mi cocina N/M: a este paso nos quedaremos sin mansión -.-U)

-¿qué diablos paso aquí?-Preguntaron asustados todos, menos Kouta, Ryo(N/Todos menos Ryo: Blondie cof cof) Keiichiro, y Pai estaban tosiendo y llenos de cenizas

-experimentos-chasqueo los dedos Kouta y una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo rodeo quitándole las cenizas

-¿cómo diablos hicistes eso?- preguntaron los hermanos Ikitahashi confundidos

-hay muchas habilidades de cyniclones que desconocen-dijo Kouta serio como siempre

Los hermanos lo intentaron al mismo tiempo y una fuerte ráfaga los rodeo

-¿qué más habilidades desconocemos?-pregunto Taruto sorprendido animado y algo malévolo

-información clasificada lo sabrán en el futuro-les contesto serio Kouta

-oh vamos-se quejó Kisshu

-no las enseñes no tenemos que saberlas pudiéramos alterar el futuro si lo hacemos-les contesto y regaño Pai serio

-_más de lo que ya hemos alterado imposible_-pensó con ironía Rosalina

-tienes razón hasta el más mínimo detalle lo puede cambiar o arruinar el futuro-dijo Kouta como si fuera lo más simple del mundo o no le importara lo mas mínimo

-okey-dijeron Kisshu y Taruto algo molestos y avergonzados

-tienen que aprender una o dos cosas sobre los viajes en el tiempo-les comento Hayato como si fuera el más listo

-eres el menos indicado para decir eso-comento Rosalina algo enojada

-tu tampoco te quedas atrás-le dijo enojado Hayato a su hermana

-oh callate-le dijo Rosalina y cada vez se enojaba más

-dejen de discutir-dijo algo preocupada Sofía

-almenas se pelear mejor que tu-dijo ganadora mente Rosalina a su hermano mayor

-Rosalina tengo un regalo para ti-dijo algo burlón Hayato escondiendo algo en sus manos en su espalda

-¡¿qué diablos quieres?!-pregunto algo dudosa Rosalina

-yo, darte un pequeño regalo para ti-dijo Hayato cada vez más burlón y mostro su pequeño "regalo" y era una…

-eso es una araña-Rosalina estaba parada y…

¡KYAAAA!

Se escuchó que gritaron dos personas….

-Rosalina-dijo Kisshu algo serio-suéltame mi pierna-dijo moviendo algo su pierna izquierda pero Rosalina se aferraba a ella y estaba temblando-Koneko-Chan, te amo y siempre te protegeré pero no me encajes las uñas-le dijo ahora a Ichigo y esta estaba en su brazo derecho y cuello y tenía sus orejitas y cola de gato negro y efectivamente le encajaba las uñas y estaba también temblando

-JAJAJAJAJA-se reían a más no poder Taruto y Hayato

-irónico tienen ADN de gato y le tienen miedo a una araña-se reía a mas no poder Taruto

-un momento-razono Mint-¿dónde está Sofía y Pudding?-como dijo Mint Sofía y pudding no estaban

Destrozos provenientes de la cocina(N/M: la traen contra la cocina)

Todos fueron a ver y estaban haciendo destrozos rompiendo platos por todos lados Pudding y Sofía

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS PASO AQUI!?-Rosalina miro su cocina estaba hecha un desastre

-Comimos chocolate-dijo Pudding Saltando

-¿¡Y NO ME DIERON!?-Rosalina cada vez estaba más enojada y Sofía le lanzo un chocolate

Un chocolate comido después

Nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya-bailaba alegremente Rosalina Hiperactiva

-miren puedo volar-dijo Sofía y salto por la ventana

-Este día se puede poner peor-Dijo Kisshu que trataba de controlar a Rosalina pero era en vano

Mini-Terremotos

-Retiro lo dicho- se retractó Kisshu y como lo esperaba era nada más y nada menos que-

-Taichi-murmuraron todos menos las que estaban Hiperactiva

-ese es mi nombre no lo gasten…-se fue callando cuando vio a Rosalina Hiperactiva-Gata voladora cálmate-Dijo Taichi Burlón (N/M: hey Taichi YO soy el UNICO que puede llamarla ASI)

-no me digas gata voladora-dijo Rosalina más calmada pero con un aura maligna a su alrededor-¡SOY BONITA Y ESPONJOCITA!-grito furiosa Rosalina y salto hacia Taichi le pego un puñetazo en la cara lleno de ira descontrolada tanta que lo derribo(N/M: por eso solo yo le digo asi -.-"N/R: NADIE me dice asi -.-*)

-ya me harte a lo que vine-Dijo Taichi y teletransporto a Ichigo y a Satsuki

-¡ICHIGO!-Kisshu salto hacia Ichigo tratando de evitar que Taichi se la lleve pero fallo-Maldición-se quejó y dio un puñetazo en la pared

-Soy una Tsudere Kawaii-dijo Rosalina saltando alegremente y se desmayo

Fin del capitulo

RMX: ¡GOMENASAI! Es culpa de Mark el escribió este capítulo entero

MFK: si claro culpen al guapo, Gomen por la espera pero aquí está el capítulo ¿qué tal me quedo?

Kisshu: se llevaron a mi Koneko-Chan*chilla en un rincón*

RMX: ¡hey ese es mi rincón!*empieza a perseguir a Kisshu por todos lados*

¡SPOILERS!

-Vinimos a tu rescate-

-¿interrumpo algo?-

-¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA!-

Todos: Dejen reviews los atarantados escritores se alimentan de ellas y si hay muchas reviews eso les anima a seguir y publican más rápido

¡CHA CHAOO!


	21. Pequeño Anuncio Demasiado Corto

Un Pequeño anuncio

RMX: seguimos con vida*grita exasperada con un sombrero de panda en su cabeza*

MFK: no estábamos muertos andábamos de parranda*esta como Dj*

RMX: no estábamos de parranda, Mark se está haciendo tonto como siempre

Tora: con razón no progresan en la historia solo hacen relleno y más relleno

*Hiroto salvaje aparece inserte música de batalla (¿?)*

Hiroto: DEJALA AMARGADO*abraza a la escritora*

RMX: Hiroto-Kun

Hiroto: que no ves que ya de por si payasean ahora si les das un motivo diciéndole eso

MFK: ¡1, 2, 3 SECO!*recibe una mirada asesina de parte de La gata voladora con sombrero de panda*

RMX: de ti me ocupare luego, emm si como lo dice el titulo este es una pequeña explicación de porqué no he publicado nada y no se sabe nada de mí, simple esto es lo que ha pasado:

Estaba tranquila en la secundaria y mi Gran amiga Neko-Chan*Emily "Danae" según su diploma xD*se me acerca diciendo "Rosa FELICIDADES TE INSCRIBI PARA LA SIGUIENTES ORATORIAS tendrás que ir a la biblioteca de ahora en adelante todos los días TODO el almuerzo eso todo" y yo asustada*ODIO LAS ORATORIAS* la perseguí y fue una broma *de ella me ocupare luego también* después de cargar por unas 15 cuadras una mochila que pesa como 5 kilos más o menos llegue mi casa y me dormí después vinieron a darme lata y no descanse nada ah y aparte me hicieron cosplay sin mi autorización*cero preguntas* y lo último me ha pasado estos últimos días además de la estresante tarea que me ponen a hacer cuentos de ficción y me secaron el cerebro, grande es mi vida.

MFK: y se preguntaran "¿en qué lio se metió el ramero/compadre/amo y señor/Mark/amor platónico etc.?"*el último me lo dijeron como 10 chicas que ni conocía* Fácil y sencillo:

NADA DE NADA DE LOS NADA

RMX: mentira Mark golpeo a las personas equivocadas y ahora vienen a diario para "saldar cuentas con su amigo", además Mark saco 1 lugar en oratoria *aplausos al menos saco primero*, y como no puede faltar las locas admiradoras*ya hasta hicieron pines de Mark las acosadoras D:* y la Fucking tarea que arruina la vida de la gente inocente.

MFK: ¿hicieron Pines? ¿Que soy famoso o que wea porque demonios hicieron pines?*no sabía lo de los pines D:*

Tora: es que por tantos líos que te metes estarás muerto luego, como recuerdo los hicieron

MFK: cero aporte Tora

RMX: dejen de pelear *sigue con el sombrero de panda* bueno emm GOMEN por la tardanza y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de TAYSLH o cualquier otra cosa que se me venga a la cabeza y si Alex si lees esto si estoy trabajando en la historia

MFK: que historia*no sabe nada*

RMX: ¡Cha Chao!

MFK: NADA DE "CHA CHAO" ¡EXPLICA LO DE LA HISTORIA!


End file.
